A love worth waiting for
by Kuchiki-Hiza
Summary: Well, it's a Byakuya Fic, somewhat ooc. The manga hasn't happened yet, so, Feh! Whatever! Rating may change later! Lol, it probably will! ByakuyaXOC, UlquiXHime, HichiXIchi, and more!
1. The meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters in this fiction, except for Hiza Batto.

This fiction happens before the show even starts, so Ichigo will not be in it, though I may change my mind, later! It happens before Byakuya meets Hisana, and most of the things in the anime/manga will not happen. Other than that, here's chapter 1!

* * *

It was an early spring day, and the start of her fiftieth year in the 11th squad. She was the vice captain, now, serving under Zaraki Kenpachi. She was walking out of the Eleventh squad main house, to go to her office, when she saw him, wearing a spectacular white scarf over his uniform, the sixth squad vice captain's badge fastened tightly to his arm.

"Oi! Misuta!" she called to the strange man, his long, black hair clipped back to stay out of his eyes. She waved at him, beckoning for him to come over and speak to her. She hadn't been vice captain for long, so she hadn't the slightest who the vice captain of any of the squads were. She supposed she could have waited for the next vice captain's meeting to learn his name, but she was curious.

As he crossed over to her, she noticed that his eyes were dark, seemingly onyx black. The clips in his hair were silver, and as he reached her she noticed his eyes didn't just look onyx, they were a dark purple. She leaned forwards when he reached her and examined the scarf, wondering what it was made of.

"Ohayou Gosaimasu! Sonmei desuka?" She smiled and looked at him for a moment then looked down, a bit embarrassed. Wait, why was she getting embarrassed, she didn't even know him, she just wanted to meet one of the other vice captains.

"Watashi no namae wa Kuchiki Byakuya." He looked at her, a little annoyed. She should have waited until the next vice captain's meeting, but I guess she just wanted to meet one of the other vice captains before the meeting, so she at least knew someone.

"You're Byakuya Kuchiki-sama! Watashi wa Batto Hiza desu!" She smiled a moment then bowed slightly, showing her respect to the noble in front of her. "Sumimasen! I had no idea you were a noble when I called you over."

"It's okay, you didn't know." He smiled a moment, and she blinked. _Did he just… smile?_ She wasn't dreaming, he'd actually smiled, a noble had smiled at her!

"Well… You probably have work to do, don't you? I know I do, I just wanted to meet someone!" She smiled and bowed once more. "Ja ne, Kuchiki-sama! I'm sure we will see each other again!" With that, she walked slowly towards her office, not wanting to look bad to the noble.

"Ja ne, Hiza." He smirked, even though he was a noble, he wanted someone to treat him normal. She had done that until she had found out he was a noble. With that, he turned and walked to his office, to do the paper work that was no doubt piled on his desk.

* * *

A few years later, they had become the best of friends, and before she knew it, she was falling in love with Byakuya. She would smile more, when she was around him. Normally, she was quite serious, unless she was in the human world, in her Gigai. But she wasn't, and she would laugh, and he would laugh with her. The only thing she didn't know was that he was falling in love with her, too.

Today, she was walking to the Kuchiki mansion, to meet Byakuya when a voice called from behind her.

"Where are you off to, shoui Batto?"

She turned around and as quickly as she realized who it was, said, "To get Kuchiki-sama, Ichimaru-teichou." She gave a slight bow to the captain of the third squad and smiled to herself.

"Ah, mustn't be late, then. He's a noble, after all!" He was always smiling, and then he turned and walked away.

She ran a couple minutes, and then walked the rest of the way, she would be on time.

When she got to the Kuchiki mansion, she gave her hair a little comb through with her fingers, and knocked on the shoji door. After a few moments she heard footstep coming towards the other side of the door, and then it slid open, to a smiling Byakuya.

"Ohayou, Hiza-chan." He smiled and laughed a moment, she looked so proud when she showed up at his door. Perhaps she was just trying to look good in case one of the elders happened to answer the door.

"Ohayou Gosaimasu, Kuchiki-sama," she smiled a bit and then beckoned for him to follow her. She had a surprise planned for him today. "Soukou, this way!" And she led him down towards a small open field in a forest. It was early summer, and she had known him for 3 years, and she wanted him to stay with her forever.

The clearing was small, but beautiful, with a small pond in the centre, and she kicked off her sandals, and pulled off her socks. Once done that, she dipped her feet in the cool water. She looked back at Byakuya, and beckoned for him to have a seat in the grass next to her.

"This is a nice place you found, Hiza." He smiled, and looked at her, the leaned over and took her hand. She hadn't been expecting this, and blushed a little, the looked into his eyes. There was something there, but she couldn't quite place it, cause she hadn't seen it in his eyes ever before.

Before she knew it, he was leaning in closer to her and he pressed his lips to hers. She sat there, eyes wide for a moment before she realized what was happening. She closed her eyes and softly kissed him back. It was him, who broke the kiss, but she kept a firm grip on his hand and leaned over into his chest. He was warm, and she knew it. He seemed so cold when they were at work, but when they were alone, he seemed so sweet.

"W-why did you do that, Byakuya?" She blinked, but she couldn't take it back. She had called him by his first name. She had never done that before. She blushed.

"Did you not want me to?" He looked down at her and smiled. "But to answer your question, I wanted to, that's why."

She stared at him for a long moment, finally realizing what it was she had seen in his eyes. It had been love, pure and deep love. "I never said that." She smiled. "Actually, if you didn't, I may have." She blushed a bit, but it was true, she loved him, and wanted to be with him for the rest of her life.

She looked up in the sky and sighed. The sun was already at noon height. They had work to do. "C'mon, Byakuya, I'm sure teichou wouldn't appreciate it if you skipped work altogether today."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please review!

Always yours,

Fox


	2. Another 7 years

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach! I wish I did! Then this would be a real pairing and then I would actually be able to draw Byakuya! Argh!

* * *

She was back at work, smiling, even though doing paper work. Another three years had passed and it was the beginning of summer again. She and Byakuya had been "dating", as they call it in the human world, for a year now. She was always happy, and Kenpachi-teichou could see it. He was happy for her. 

It was staring to get late, and she knew she needed to get out of the office soon. Byakuya had planned… something… to celebrate 1 year. _Damnit!_ She thought, _I really need to get out of here! I don't want to be late!_

She walked out of her office, and to the office next door. She knocked on the door, and heard the word "enter" called through the door. She opened the door, and smiled to her teichou.

"Uh… is it alright, teichou, if I leave now? Most of the paper work is done." She smiled again, and laughed a bit.

"Go, do whatever… it's not like I care about the paper work… Heh!" He chuckled a bit, and looked at her. "I know Byakuya has planned something for you tonight. Go on!"

"Arigatou, teichou!" She ran through the halls and out of the barracks. When she get out of the barracks she ran to her room in the 11th squad "apartments" you could call them. While there, she got changed into something a little nicer than her dirty Shinigami uniform. What she put on, she knew Byakuya liked, cause he was the one to get it for her. The knee length dress is black, yet it has soft red bows on the sleeves, and on the bottom of the skirt, as well as tied around the waist. "Now, I mustn't be late meeting Byakuya!" And with that, she walked out the door.

She walked quickly, but full of dignity, towards the Kuchiki mansion, having taken her socks off and put on a black pair of sandals. She looked up at the mansion when she arrived and smiled, knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door slid open, and Byakuya walked out, wearing what in the human world, would be called a tux.

"You look nice, Byakuya." she says, looking into his eyes. It was starting to get dark, and she looked up into the sky, where the first stars were just beginning to shine. "It's nice, tonight, just like a year ago." She smiled and looked back at him, closing her eyes and tilting her head.

"It is. And you're just as beautiful as you were then, too." He looked at her and smiled, leaning forward a bit, so he could look her in the eyes. She opened her eyes to see him centimetres from her face. When he say she'd opened her eyes, he closed the distance between their faces, and his lips met hers, in a deep, passionate kiss.

It wasn't until a few minutes later when he broke the kiss, knowing that it was time to be on their way.

* * *

It was another four years, and they were still together, and now she basically lived in the Kuchiki mansion. She was basically a part of the family though she was still the same old Hiza Batto. She wasn't a part of the family, yet, but they all knew it was coming sooner or later. She heard the light knock on the door to her room, and sat up in her bed, yawning. 

"Come in!" She rubbed her eyes, and yawned again, as the door slid open, Byakuya walking in. "Good morning, Byakuya!" She smiled at him and patted the bed beside her. "Come sit down."

"Good morning, Hiza, I take it you slept well?" He came over and sat down on the bed, ruffling her hair with his hand a bit. He leaned over to her, pulling her closer to him, and kissed her softly. He stood up for a moment and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "Well it has been five years. I'd been waiting to find the right time, but, now seems a good a time as any." He sat back down on the edge of the bed, looking at her, and took her hands, placing the box in one. "It's kind of obvious what I'm going to say, isn't it?" He laughed. "Hiza, will you marry me?"

She looked at him and smiled wide. She knew this was coming sooner or later. They had been together for five years, yet he had never asked her into the clan or anything. "Oh, Byakuya." She opened the box and gazed at the beautiful ring inside, taking it out after a moment. She slid the ring on her finger, and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course I will. What do you take me for, stupid?" She laughed and kissed him again.

He leaned on her, pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her. "The elders will want to know the news, don't you think?" He pulled her up, sitting her up in the bed again, and he stood, already in his vice captains outfit. She stood, as well, and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out her uniform, and walking to the bathroom, and through a door, closing it behind her.

"You know, I think you'll become a captain, soon, Byakuya." Through the door her voice was a bit muffled, but he could make it out clearly. He smiled, she always had a way of making things sound like they were meant to happen. This time, though, it wasn't just her who suspected him to be the next captain to be put in place. He knew his captain's days were severely numbered. He only had a few months left, but before that, he would get Hiza into the Kuchiki clan.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the hall of the Kuchiki mansion, both in their Shinigami uniforms; their vice captains badges worn proudly on their arms. They were heading to the elder's room; they walked, smiling, with each other, the ring on her finger.

They arrived at the elder's room a few minutes later. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." was called through the sliding door. So after a moment they had slid they door open and walked inside, the sunlight glinting off the ring for a second.

"Ohayou Gosaimasu." She said, and bowed to the elder standing in front of her. "I trust you are having a good morning?"

"Yes, I am." The elder turned to look at her, old a wrinkled as she was she could see the youth in her eyes.

"We have news for you, Kuchiki-sama." She looked at the elder and smiled, lifting her hand with the ring on her finger. "There's going to be a wedding in the Kuchiki clan, soon."

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Just have to wait until next chapter for the picking out of the kimono and the wedding! Haha! Love! Please review!

Always yours,

Fox


	3. The new Kuchiki

Disclaimer: Yada yada, don't own Bleach… Feh… Kiss my ass… this story is my own!

* * *

She stood in the doorway to the room with the elder. Kaito-dono had brought her down here to pick out her kimono for the wedding. She looked at the rows upon rows of beautiful kimonos, standing still, awestruck in the doorway.

"Go on, child. Pick one for the wedding." She smiled and watched the young Shinigami slowly walk over to the rows of kimonos hanging there. She turned around and walked outside, closing the door behind her. She would give the girl some privacy.

She looked up at the sound of the of the door closing, smiling to herself. Kaito-dono was giving her privacy. She looked back down at the kimono she had been looking at. It was white, like all the other kimonos in the room. It wasn't just white, having the collar and ends of the sleeves lined in black. This made it look oddly like a Shinigami uniform in opposite colors. That wasn't all, though, for like on the back of her uniform, there was a large red bow, hanging close to touching the ground. The part that had drawn her most to this particular kimono was what was embroidered on the white silk. With the red and black thread, they had embroidered the silk with the shape of flames. She reached out to touch the soft white silk, taking it between her fingers and finally taking it off the rack to carry with her as she looked at the rest of the kimonos.

"I like this one…" she mumbled quietly, smiling. None of the other kimonos seemed to stick out like the one in her arms. It suited her very well, considering she was usually all about her work, and she always loved fire. She was a bit of a pyromaniac, but that was understandable, considering "Ryuu" was the second most powerful flame based Zanpakutou. Fire was her best weapon, even in the kidou department, which, for the time being, she sorely lacked in.

She walked over to the door, hanging the kimono on the hook nearby, and sliding it open. No sooner had she slid the door open than had she seen Byakuya talking to Kaito-dono, like old friends. She looked at them, slightly confused, as they turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"I have chosen, Kaito-dono." She smiled at Byakuya, still confused, but deciding to hide it. He smiled back, before turning and waving to them.

"I'll talk to you both later, Hiza, Obaasan." With that, he walked off, towards the front entrance, and his room. She just looked at Kaito-dono, more confused than ever.

_Obaasan? Did he just say… Obaasan?_ _Kaito-dono wasn't her soon to be grandmother… was she?_ She let her thoughts ponder that as she walked back into the room to show Kaito-dono the kimono she had chosen.

"It suits you, child." She spoke softly into the Shinigami's ear, noting the intricate flames embroidered upon the white silk. She was also quite absorbed with her work, thus having chosen one that seemed almost like a reversed Shinigami uniform, with the giant red bow still hanging there. It would look good on her, Kaito knew, especially with her hair all done up.

"A-ano… Kaito-dono?" Hiza looked up at the elder, waiting a couple of minutes for Kaito-dono to acknowledge her. Kaito-dono looked over to the young Shinigami, and nodded, prompting Hiza to continue. "A-are you Byakuya-sama's grandmother?"

* * *

A few weeks later she watched the sun rise, having woken up extremely early out of eager anticipation of the day's events. Today she was to be wed. There was a knock at her door, and she stood, knowing it to be Kaito-dono there to help her get ready for the ceremony. Walking over to the cupboard where she had stored the kimono weeks before, she called, "Come in!"

The door slid open and in stepped Kaito-dono, carrying a small bag of make-up, and what seemed to be hair supplies and a string of sakura petals.

"Get the kimono out, child." Knowing she didn't have a lot of time, she quickly and carefully did as she was told. She opened the cupboard, pulled the kimono out, and reached to the shelf above, and pulled out a fair sized box. She had already donned her hakama before the sun had risen, sitting in her dark room. She placed the box on the desk and put the kimono over her shoulders, and her arms through the sleeves. When this was done, she noticed a small red belt-like sash attached to the bow, to keep the kimono from falling open. She tied it tight, in a neat bow.

"Ah, child, it looks beautiful on you." Kaito-dono watched as the girl walked gracefully to the desk and retrieved the box. She walked back to the bed and carefully place one knee, then the other, on the bed, kneeling, on it. Facing away from the elderly woman, she opened the box and handed the clip to the elder over her shoulder. Kaito-dono walked over, taking the hair clip from the young Shinigami, and the red ribbon she normally used in her hair off the bedside table. She pulled the young Shinigami's hair into her hand, running her fingers through it to keep it tidy, and tied the ribbon around it neatly in a bow. Once her hair was in the ponytail, and it was tight and neat, the elder took it and placed it against the back of the younger woman's head, clipping it neatly into place, with the clip that looked like fire. The clip, catching hold of some hair tied by the ribbon, between her scalp and the ribbon, held it up firmly. The elder let the hair go, and it flowed nicely over the top of the Shinigami's head, and over the flame of the clip. It was a look that she desired, and she knew the girl saw the beauty in it before even looking at herself. A few moments passed and she turned around at the sound of something being pulled out of the bag, and she saw the elder pulling out the string of Sakura petals. The petals were the whites she had ever seen, and she stared at them for a few moments, wondering if they were just died to be that white.

A few minutes later, she was on her feet, looking in the mirror at the beautiful job the elder had done with her hair. "It-it's beautiful!" She said, reaching a hand up to touch the beautiful petals in her hair. "Half an hour to go." She was starting to get butterflies in her stomach, fluttering around and making her nervous with anticipation.

"Come, sit in the chair, child." Kaito-dono called, rummaging through the bag, again. "We are not finished yet." The young Shinigami sat in her chair, as the elder pulled out several make-up supplies, and the make-up itself, from the bag. She dipped a large brush into a sticky-looking white paste, and brought the brush up to the girls face. "Close your eyes, child," and the young Shinigami complied, closing her eyes as she felt the sticky white substance being brushed over her face. It was a little more prominent on the left cheek, where she had a red swirl tattooed, and also the number 21, as a reminder of her father's district in Rukongai.

About 25 minutes had passed and the girl was up and looking in the mirror, again. This time, she was admiring the job the elder had don with the make-up, even managing to completely cover the tattoos. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 10:27AM, it read, marking three minutes until the wedding was due to start.

"Naa, Kaito-dono, I think it best if we leave now. And thank you so much for your hard work!" She smiled, and Kaito-dono laughed, smiling back at the young Shinigami. The young Shinigami got up, and slipped on the white shoes, she had received them from Byakuya for the ceremony, and getting ready to walk out the door. The shoes fit perfectly, and she had expected them to, as Byakuya knew almost everything about her. She slid the door open, and waited a moment as a soft breeze blew in through the opening, before stepping out into the warm day. It was late spring, and the cherry blossom trees were just starting to come to a full flourish. She looked at the petals and a moment later, began to walk towards the room the ceremony was to be held in. A few minutes later, the elderly woman had caught up to her, a Shihakusho draped over one arm, and they continued to walk.

"In case of emergency," was all the explanation she offered, as to why she had the young Shinigami's Shihakusho with her. They arrived after a few minutes walking, and the young Shinigami stopped, knowing the elder was going to go clear out any stragglers, who had decided to stay outside to await the arrival of the bride. "Shoo, shoo! Go find a seat," was all she heard coming around the corner before a man's voice cut her off.

"But!" the man's voice said, "Shouldn't I be able to walk my own daughter down the aisle?"

Her eyes grew wide at the last statement, and the voice the man had spoken with. 'My father, he's here? How could he have known? Wasn't he supposed to be in the 21st district of Rukongai still? It couldn't be him… could it?' She peeked a bit around the corner and saw the man belonging to the voice. His shoulder length blonde hair, coming down sort of the way Yumichika's hair did, and his bright blue eyes looking at the elderly woman in a pleading way. She didn't want to believe it, but there he was, her father, dressed in his own Shinigami Shihakusho. "Otoosan…" she muttered quietly before returning her attention to the conversation.

"Please, let me walk my only daughter down the aisle!" The man's voice sounded like he was pleading now, the young Shinigami stepped out from around the corner and looked the man in the eyes.

"Otoosan! I-is it really you?! I thought you were still in Rukongai with Okaasan! Shouldn't you still be there? Wait… is Okaasan here?!" The girls eyes were bright as her mind filled with memories of the black-and-white haired woman she had called Okaasan.

"Of course! Did you think we would miss our only daughter's wedding?" He turned to the elderly woman, the look now seeming to be almost depressed, longing. "Please, miss, allow me to walk my daughter down the aisle!"

"Hai, hai…" the elderly woman looked as if she was going to wave her hand in annoyance, much like Urahara's wave, when she said this. She looked very annoyed, and unhappy, at the prospect of someone not even properly dressed for the ceremony walking the bride down the aisle. "But you will need to get into more appropriate attire." With that, she ushered the two of them out of view. "A few rooms down, you should find a suit in there. It looks like you should fit into it, Mr… whatever, just go get ready, as fast as you can. I will be waiting by the doors when you are ready." She turned away from the pair, leaving the two to walk to the indicated room.

"Otoosan… are… are you sure you should be doing this?" She looked at him, and he seemed to smile back at her.

"Yes, Hiza, I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life." He opened the door to the room, and sure enough, hanging in the middle of the room, was a suit, the perfect size for him.

"I'll wait out here, Otoosan… hurry and get dressed. We're already running late." She closed the door and leaned against the wall to one side of the door, looking up; the butterflies in her stomach forcing her to show her excitement. She didn't even notice the door slide open, quietly.

"Well, I didn't know you were this anxious. I guess it is best we head to the ceremony, now." With that he walked back down the hall, just in time to see the elderly woman closing the door to the large banquet room. "She's here, with me. Should we begin the ceremony?"

"Just wait a few moments, I must go and find my seat. I'm not supposed to sit out here, or walk with her, now am I? And what would I do with this-" she lifted her arms, showing off the girls shinigami uniform still draped over them, "-if I were to go with her, down the aisle?"

She opened the door, walking in, just as the young Shinigami rounded the corner, looking at her father. With that, she closed the door, making sure no one saw the bride before it was time, and that time was soon. She looked up to the front of the room, walking that way (knowing she had a seat reserved for her in the front row), at her grandson. His suit was tailored perfectly, and little did he know, it was nearly a perfect match to her kimono. His suit was black, like everyone expected it to be, but it had, in red and white silk thread, the image of cherry blossoms embroidered into it. She sat in her seat, just in time, as the doors that she had come in through opened, to reveal a blonde haired man in a suit, and his daughter in her kimono. Almost everyone was looking at the man quizzically, for why was there a man with the bride, unless this was one of those stupid human traditions. Everyone knew the blonde haired man had been born in the human world, originally, and had died at an early age. Even having been human, he still had a fair amount of Riatsu, and had been brought into the Shinigami Academy. After passing the final graduation exams, he had watched as the 13 squads had made their displays to himself and those of the new graduates that had enough Riatsu to be part of the 13 squads. He had ended up in the 13th squad, having like the white haired captain, and his dark haired vice-captain. Ukitake-teichou had willingly accepted him into the squad, seeing that the young man had somewhat of promise, and considering this to be a good sign for the squad to catch up to the others in numbers.

The man must have been her father, and must have been using the human tradition, walking his daughter down the aisle. The bride was looking around the room, trying to place the faces of all those in attendance. She saw her mother, Ukitake-teichou, Ichimaru-teichou, Kurosaki-teichou, Kyoraku-teichou, Komamura-teichou, Aizen-teichou, Urahara-teichou, Yamamoto-souteichou, Yoruichi-teichou, Unohana-teichou, Tousen-teichou, Hitsugaya-teichou, Zaraki-teichou, Kaien-fukuteichou, Kurotsuchi-fukuteichou, Matsumoto-fukuteichou, Hisagi-fukuteichou, Nanao-fukuteichou, the seventh vice captain seemed to be missing, Hinamori-fukuteichou, Isane-fukuteichou, Kira-fukuteichou, Omaeda-fukuteichou (man was he ugly, and was he… he was picking his nose, again?), and first divisions vice-captain was missing as well. She could see others in the audience as she walked down the aisle, her father latched onto her arm, Abarai Renji, third seat of sixth division, Kuchiki Rukia, thirteenth division and barely out of the academy, Hanataro, twentieth seat of fourth division, and Soi Fong, a Shinigami in the Special Forces, and direct servant to Yoruichi-teichou. As she got to the front of the room, she caught Byakuya's eyes, staring intently at her, seemingly taking in her appearance.

When she reached the front of the large room, the priest that stood near Byakuya began to speak. "Dearly beloved…" She tuned out most of what the priest was saying, preferring to stare into the eyes of the groom. She tuned back in after a few minutes, and it was time to say their vows, and she did so with ease, staring lovingly into the man's eyes. "Do you, Batto Hiza, take Kuchiki Byakuya to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled at the man she was marrying, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"And do you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Batto Hiza to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Byakuya looked straight into her eyes, smiling back at her. "I do." It was said so lovingly, yet so short, just as his vows had been, but they set her heart beating faster and faster.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The normally stoic Shinigami was smiling brightly as he leaned his forehead against hers, their lips brushing against each others as he did so.

With that out of the way, he picked her up in his arms, one supporting her back, the other her legs, and walked out of the room. All the captains stood as the two exited the room, half of them pulling their vice captains up, and applauded. The smiling girl in Byakuya's arms laughed.

"Kuchiki Hiza… I like the sound of that…" She continued laughing before she felt something strange. It was that feeling that stopped her from laughing, and pulled the smile off her face. "Byakuya? There's something wrong with the 5th division."

"Is that so? Then we must see Obaasan, and get your uniform back." He put her down and used shunpo to arrive back at the room where the captains were just starting to file out. "Obaasan! Give me Hiza's uniform! Quickly! Aizen-teichou, get to your division, quickly! There's probably something wrong! Hiza could feel something bad!"

* * *

Heh... Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! And thanks to all who reviewed! I love reviews! Please R&R! Sorry again about the lateness of the chapter! It will be spuratic, just as a forewarning! This way at least you won't worry when I don't update for a month! It just matters when I get my inspiration! I had a mojor case of writer's block this month! And thanks to all those who're reading this!


	4. The fifth squad

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Hiza, and the storyline…. Shitty…

Sorry, but this chapter is extremely short. I had nothing else to right, but next chapter is very important, although it will take place within the confines of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

It had turned out that she had been right about fifth squad. She seemed to be extremely good at reading riatsu, for both location and emotions. There was one emotion prevailing through the Shinigami riatsu in the area of the fifth quad training area. Fear. And then there was the riatsu that displayed a sadistic joy, and hunger, a hollow's riatsu. It was not something a low ranking Shinigami could take. It had been a Vasto Lorde, something that most captains or vice-captains could take on their own. Hiza had been an exception, her powerful riatsu exploded as she released her zanpakutou.

"Bunkai shimasu, Hanakai!" The blade covered itself in flame, molding to the shape of a scimitar, the flames never dissipating. Her riatsu gathered in the shape of black flames at the tip of the blade, "Gouka." And the black flames shot forth, enveloping the Vasto Lorde within them. The flames, black as the flames from Hell, disintegrated it within seconds, leaving only ashes disappearing back to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

The attacks continued on for weeks, in a similar fashion, ending in the same fashion. It seemed someone wanted revenge upon Seireitei, or at least a certain Shinigami residing there.

* * *

Haha! Cliff-hanger! She knows what's happening! She knows who it is, and who they want revenge upon! Haha! Woot! Sucks to be Seireitei, right now! Watch out, for in Hueco Mundo the hollows reside! It may be dangerous, but the next chapter is key to the story! It gives a bit of Hiza's background! 


	5. In Hueco Mundo?

Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH. Kubo Tite does, all praise goes to him.

There's a new character in this chapter. The one behind the attacks is found out!

* * *

The hollow sat there, exiled to Hueco Mundo from her mistresses mind yet again. She frowned, thinking of the Shinigami, and looked at all the Vasto Lordes that were under her control. They seemed to respect her, the inner hollow of a stupid Shinigami, so she opened the portal to Seireitei once again.

"Tamouchi, it is your turn. Go, find 11th division, and attack it," her raspy, demonic voice commanded attention from all the Vasto Lordes in the area.

"Hai, Miru-sama!" The Vasto Lorde that took the shape of something similar to a raccoon, standing on it's hind legs, jumped into the Garganta.

She smirked, she was sending this one straight to the enemy she sought, wishing she could go back home. Miru Dakusei was a Vasto Lorde in shape, but in strength she was as powerful as almost any one of the Shinigami. She guessed that was because she was an inner hollow, one that was supposed to live in a Shinigami's head.

She put a paw to her cheek, touching the red swirl that had been there since she had been born inside the Shinigami. The first time she saw the Shinigami, the only thing that had been on her face was a number, tattooed as a reminder of where she was born. Then she had exiled Miru, and as a reminder of that, she had gotten the red swirl tattooed on her own cheek.

Miru smirked. The Shinigami seemed to like to do things as a reminder of things she'd done, or places she'd been. She opened a Garganta, to view what was happening with the Vasto Lorde that she had sent to the 11th division, to see the Vasto Lorde nearly dead, and covered in black flames. Her smirk grew wider, and she sent down a negaccion, effectively saving the Vasto Lorde from the disintegrating black flames. She wasn't anywhere near getting revenge on her Shinigami, she was too strong. But damn, even without her, she had enough riatsu for those black flames to be that strong? She smirked. The Shinigami was learning to get along without her there, as a backup in case she was nearly killed. She sighed and watched as her Shinigami went back to her office in the eleventh squad. It seemed she was going to do her paperwork, which would probably include something along the lines of what she was doing to the Shinigami. She smirked, closing the Garganta as the Shinigami walked out of her view; she was going to get a surprise visit later. For now, though, she was going to do some experiments.

"Someone heal Tamouchi! He's nearly dead! I still need him!" She smirked, her muzzle showing her fangs, making it completely sadistic, just like her. She stretched the claws that protruded from her white paws, and brought it up to her face. She raked the claws down, destroying most of her mask, and effectively giving her a more human shape. The mask that was not destroyed was on the left side, starting off black, going to a dark red, with the blood red swirl still visible, and ending off in an ear, with a white tip. While like this, her eyes shifted a bit, the usually black sclera became completely white, while the irises stayed their normal golden color. Her hollow hole also moved, from over top of the area where her heart should have been, to the lower left side of her body, destroying the area where a kidney should have been. Oh, her Shinigami wasn't going to enjoy facing her like this. Her experiments had worked, and she brought the pieces of the mask back to her face, exactly where they had fallen from, and healed it, returning her to her normal state.

Oh, her Shinigami wasn't going to like this, not at all.

* * *

She sat there, staring through the Garganta, again, watching her funny haired Shinigami, working on more paperwork. She had sent more Vasto Lordes than before in the past month, so the young Shinigami had had barely any rest. 

"Oi! Tamouchi! You want another try at her? If so, I ain't gonna rescue you this time! You've done what I needed you to do!" She snarled at the Shinigami pictured in the Garganta, smiling as always. Why was the Shinigami always smiling, even with her lack of rest!? That's when she saw it, a picture, sitting on the desk, of her and… a black haired man with kenseikan placed within it. They were smiling at each other, her in a white kimono, with black and red flame outlines, and he in a black suit, with black and white outlined cherry blossoms. Oh, great, her Shinigami was married. She was going to have a rough time getting out in the fights, to see how her Shinigami was faring, truly, without her.

"Hai, Miru-sama, I will leave right away, and I understand that you will not rescue me from her, this time." With that, Tamouchi jumped through the Garganta, landing softly, right in front of the Shinigami, in her office. Miru smirked, this was going to be interesting, a fight in the Shinigami's office. She was going to have to try to keep the paperwork from getting messed up, and blown all around the room. She couldn't hear anything going on in the office, but she smirked when she saw the Shinigami take her stance, and the blade morph to its Shikai. Then Tamouchi was engulfed in the black flames, disintegrating once again, this time, there would be no negaccion, and no rescue, it would be for good.

* * *

Wow! End of Chapter 5! We know who's been organizing the attacks, and who the attacks were meant for! Haha! Can't wait for Chapter 6! Read and Review! Chapter 6 is back in Seireitei, and Hiza gets an unwanted visit! 


	6. A Visit, and a retiring captain

Disclaimer: All hail Kubo Tite, the creator of BLEACH!

As for some things as maybe, hints to future chapters, at the end of the chapter! Haha!

* * *

She sat in her office, staring at the charred remains of the Vasto Lorde, the same one that had been saved by negaccion three months previous. She frowned, knowing almost fully who was behind these attacks, and looked at the photo on her desk. She was going to have to tell Byakuya about this side of her, and she wasn't happy about that, that she was sure about. She was going to make that hollow pay; and quite the price at that.

She looked up at the sound of the air ripping in front of her, and glared at the fox hollow that stepped out.

"Miru. So it was you, sending all those Vasto Lordes in to attack the divisions."

The hollow just smirked, showing her white fangs, and laughed. "If not me, then who else, Shinigami? Who else would be trying to get revenge on your pathetic soul?"

She sighed, and looked at the hollow. "So, why have you come back, after who knows how many years of you being banished from my mind and exiled to Hueco Mundo, now?" She detested the hollow before her, but she couldn't kill it. If the hollow died, then so would she. They were two parts of the same soul, one, the psychotic battle-lusting, the other, the calm, cool, and collected. It wasn't hard to tell which one was which.

There was a knock at the door, and a voice called through, "Hiza? Are you all right in there? I can sense another riatsu in there, and it seems to me that it is hollow!" It was Byakuya. She sighed, walking to the door, and pulling it open.

"Yes, Byakuya, there is a hollow here, but you can't kill her." He just looked at her, completely shocked before she continued. "If she dies, I die. She is, well, for lack of a better way to put it, _my_ hollow. I exiled her to Hueco Mundo, many years ago, and she's just coming back, now."

Now Byakuya seemed to actually be showing some emotion, not just his normal impassive look. He seemed to be thinking things through, the shock clearly written on his face. "So, she's your _inner hollow? _Wait, does that mean, no, you can't be. Are you… a vaizard?"

It was her turn to be shocked. He knew about the vaizard, but before she could completely sort out her thoughts, something in her forced her to nod her head. Hopefully he would accept her for who she was vaizard or not. "H-hai, Byakuya, I am a vaizard. But, that doesn't mean that I'm a bad person, nor does it mean that I wish to go against Soul Society, or Seireitei, for that matter." She looked at him, and he could see in her eyes, that she was being honest.

"Hiza, you should have told me before." His eyes showed genuine concern, and he looked over to the hollow, who stood, smirking at him. He scowled at her, daring her to take a leap at him, but Hiza wouldn't allow the hollow to attack.

"Awwww, how cute! The lovebirds are having a conversation in front of A HOLLOW! Don't you know that I could kill you right now?" She smirked, raising a forepaw to her mask, spreading the toe-like portions apart.

Hiza stared, shocked. This was something she had never seen the hollow do before, and she didn't know what it would do.

Miru sneered at her Shinigami half, and laughed. "Well, that got the exact reaction I was looking for out of you. Now, if you don't mind, I must return to my 'exile', as you put it, Hiza. So, I bid you adieu, Shinigami!"

The Garganta ripped open behind her, and just as the hollow stepped through the portal, several riatsu were sensed, heading in their direction. The Garganta closed, and the two vice captains sighed as the other Shinigami, a couple captains included, ran into the office.

"What!? I thought I sensed a hollow riatsu in here, but it seems I was wrong!" Captain Isshin Kurosaki looked annoyed, but then noticed the two vice captains standing near the desk, one behind, the other in front. "Or maybe I wasn't, there seems to already be a pair of vice captains here! So, Kuchiki-sama, Kuchiki-san, was there a hollow in this room only mere moments ago?"

The two looked at each other and sighed again, but Byakuya was the first to speak. "H-hai, teichou, there was a hollow here, but she got away before we could finish her off." He knew he would get in trouble if they caught his lie, but it was better than them knowing that Hiza was a vaizard, and that it was her inner hollow that had been there.

"Well, well, at least it's gone, leaving Seireitei safe and sound once more, or at least till there's another attack! Haha!" That's when a thought clicked in, in his head. "Wait, she? How'd you know the hollow was a she?"

Oh, shit. Byakuya's lie was about to be caught, but she shrugged it off. "Kurosaki-teichou, she said that her name was Miru Dakusei, right before she left, feeling your riatsu was the trigger for her fleeing." At least it was partially true. The hollow's name was Miru Dakusei, and she was sure she had sensed Isshin and the other Shinigami and decided to take a run for it. But she hadn't said her name, not even once. "It also seems that she was the one behind the attacks within the divisions. I don't think that there will be any more attacks for a while, though."

* * *

"Kurosaki-teichou, you can't be serious! You're going to retire, and live in the human world, as a human!?" Hiza screeched at the sixth division captain, but he just smiled at her.

"Yes, and I'm sure Byakuya will make a much better captain than I ever did. And now, I must go, Kuchiki-fukuteichou. Please let Byakuya know that he is in charge of the division from now on. I know he has attained his Bankai, and he has had it for quite some time." With that, he turned to the Senkaimon and stepped through the gate, disappearing to the human world, and Karakura town.

She sighed, and turned herself around, heading towards the Kuchiki household, willing, but not ready, to tell Byakuya of his captain's departure, and his upcoming promotion.

* * *

She sat in their room, waiting for him to get home, staring at the floor, and thinking through her wordings. The door opened, and there stood Byakuya, a little shocked at seeing her home from work so early. She looked up from her twiddling thumbs, and stood, walking over to him. "Please, Byakuya, sit down. I have news to tell you."

His eyes widened as he took a seat on the bed and she followed, sitting next to him on the bed. "What is it, Hiza? What news do you have for me?" He stared into her eyes, wondering what would make her so nervous, as she fumbled with the bracelet on her wrist.

"I-It, it has to do with Kurosaki-teichou. He, he's gone and retired, moving to the human world. And he's left you in charge of the sixth division. You're going to be their captain. But-" She sighed. "That means you'll be busy a lot longer, and a lot more often. We won't be able to see each other as much."

* * *

Hiza: As promised, some of my favorite pairnings, that may be a hint to later chapters: HichiXIchi (all time fave), GrimmXIchi, RenXIchi, RenjiXRuki, GinXHitsu, HitsuXKarin, GrimmXUlqui, GrimmXHalibell, UlquiXHime, ShunXUki, ShuuheiXKira, RenXShuuhei (one of my least faves), ShunXNanao, IsshinXRyuu, IsshinXUrahara, UraharaXYoruichi, YoruichiXSoi Fong, IshiXIchi, and IshiXHime... try to figure out which ones are coming up in later chapters! And just a little hint: there will be Yaoi! (If you don't like MaleXMale, you may want to skip some of the chapters, or at least parts of them! lol! I'll give you a warning when the Yaoi is up and coming! Haha!

Gin: You really approve, Kuchiki-san!?

Hiza: Of course, Gin-sama! Wouldn't have it any other way! I loves the yaoi! As for the next chapter: Captain Kurosaki Isshin has retired and moved to Karakura town! Haha! Now what's going to happen in the next chapter… or am I going to skip another bunch of years!? Haha! It's all up to you, to find out when the next chapter is posted (it has to be written first, lol). See ya next time! Bai bai! does Gin wave with Gin smile

Gin: Hey! Kuchiki-san! That's what I'm supposed to do! glares at Hiza


	7. Byakuya's Captaincy

Disclaimer: All praise goes to Kubo Tite for his creation of BLEACH and its characters.

So, were ya able to guess some of the future pairings for the story? Find out if you were right by reading the later chapters, when they come out! Haha!

* * *

She stared out the window, looking out into the garden, as she sat on the edge of the bed, the sun slowly rising. Today was the day that Byakuya's captaincy would be made official, by way of a ceremony. She sighed, and shook him gently, waking him up, and receiving a groggy 'Uhhh, five more minutes…' before he rolled back over, attempting to return to sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead, or you'll miss the ceremony!" She shook him a bit more roughly, this time, and sat him up as soon as his eyes opened even the slightest. He didn't seem to be a morning person, or maybe he had just been out late last night, celebrating his captaincy with the other vice captains.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He stifled a yawn, and looked out the window to see the sun just beginning to rise. "Hey! It's still too early to wake me up, the ceremony isn't for another few hours!"

She sighed, getting up, and hauling him off the bed. "You want to look presentable, for you'll be in front of the souteichou, receiving your haori. Now, go get a shower, it'll wake you up, and you'll be nice and clean." She pushed him into the small washroom, and closed the door. "And don't take too long, or I'll come back and hit you so hard it won't even be funny! I still need a shower, too!" She sighed, turning around, and walking out of the room, still in her hayori, that she slept in. She sat on the steps, and looked out over the small private garden, that she and Byakuya shared. She watched as a few sakura blossoms fell off the nearby trees, evident that fall was coming. She sighed, standing, and walking back into the room, taking one of the sweet rolls from the table, and munching on it.

The bathroom door opened, and Byakuya walked out, his hair falling freely in his face, without the kenseikan to hold it out of his face.

"Are you happy now?" He stifled a laugh as he watched her munching on the sweet roll. She looked up at him, smiled, and nodded. "Couldn't wait for me to get out of the shower for breakfast, huh?" He laughed and she seemed to glare at him, before standing, popping the last of the sweet roll in her mouth, and walking into the bathroom. She hadn't lied; she did need a shower, too. She closed the door, and he smiled at the other Shinigami's antics. He went to the closet, pulling out his Shihakusho, and put it on, tying the white obi in a bow at the front. With that done, he walked over to the table, and pulled out a chair, taking a seat. He grabbed one of the other sweet rolls, and nibbled on it, waiting for Hiza to come out of the bathroom. He would get her back for her waking him up so early. The bathroom door opened once again, and this time, Hiza stepped out. In a flash, Byakuya was up, standing in front of her, the sweet roll squished in her face. She scowled, and he grinned, as she stormed back into the bathroom, growling a few choice words at him, mainly profanities. She slammed the door in his face, his grin faltering for a moment, before he burst out laughing. She came out again, this time, she had a clean face, and nothing was shoved in it, the remains of the sweet roll flushed down the toilet.

"That," she growled, "was not nice!" She stormed over to her closet, pulled out her Shihakusho, donned it, and stormed out of the room, and down the hall. He just stared after her for a moment, before following her, grabbing another sweet roll and closing the door as he went.

It was a few minutes before he found her. She was sitting in the main room of the Kuchiki household, staring out the window. He walked up to her, putting his arm around her shoulder and whispering in her ear.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, as he sat down next to her.

She sighed. "It's okay, I guess I overreacted a bit, too, though." She turned to him, smiling, and laughed. "But it seems it got you to laugh! You hardly ever laugh anymore, now that Kurosaki-teichou has retired." They looked at each other, and a moment later their lips were pressed together in a kiss. "Anyways, don't you think you should arrive to the ceremony, early, since it's your ceremony? Don't worry, I'm coming with you!"

He smiled, his lips brushing hers once more before he got up, nodding, and holding a hand out to her. She accepted and he pulled her up, laughing at her as she fell into his chest. Then they walked out of the room together, hand in hand.

* * *

Another some years later, he was still busy with his captaincy. She sighed. He was always going to be busy, wasn't he? Her _sister_ seemed to like Renji, and it was very unbecoming of a noble to be in love with a commoner. She sighed, thinking to herself, she should know. She had been raised in a noble family, but had never known that she was actually a noble. She had been raised, and born, a noble Shihouin. Her great aunt, Yoruichi, was now gone, having abandoned Seireitei, and traipsed after her lover, Urahara Kisuke, when he was exiled, to the human realm. Her mother had tossed aside the Shihouin name, to marry her father. She had left the noble family to become a commoner, just to be with her father. She should feel thankful, if she hadn't done so, she may not have even existed.

She sighed, and looked up into the sky. It was beginning to get dark, and she wandered back to the Kuchiki household, awaiting the next mission she would be assigned.

* * *

Hiza: Well, that tells you one of the pairings! Haha! Another one next chapter! Wait, I think that's two in this chapter… O.o! blinks

Gin: Am I gonna be in any pairings?

Hiza: Wait and see, Gin-sama.

Gin: Aww, okay, then…


	8. A New Mission, A New Friend

Disclaimer: BLEACH not mine…

There's a major time difference in this chapter, there's been nothing big within the last several years, and it is now 18 years before the present tense (present tenseIchigo at 18).

* * *

A chuugoku fluttered in through the window, waiting for the female Shinigami to awaken. She shifted in her sleep, feeling the presence of the small animal, meant to convey messages to Shinigami. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw the small butterfly fluttering an inch from her face, awaiting her response. She held out a finger as the butterfly landed, bringing it up to her ear to hear the message.

The message conveyed was as follows, 'Upon receiving this message, you are summoned to the first division's barracks, for a meeting with the Souteichou. Please report immediately, this mission is of the utmost importance and is due to begin immediately after instruction.' She blinked, the chuugoku fluttering back out the window, as she got up, donning her Shihakusho and quickly darting out the door.

The sun was just starting to rise, as she quickly used shunpo to make her way to the Souteichou's office. She knocked, and waited for an answer.

"Come in," was called through the door. And she pushed open the door, somewhat breathless after the large amount of shunpo she'd used to get there, and looked up at the Souteichou.

"Yama-jii? You called for me?" He sat there, his haori draped loosely over his shoulders and opened his eyes only slightly.

"Ahh, yes, Hiza, I did. As I informed you in the message, this mission is of the utmost importance." He looked straight into her eyes and continued. "You will be travelling to the human world, where you will spend many years, as a human, there. Try to live this life as if you were a human, and not a Shinigami, only leaving the body once you have reached the age of eighteen. You will be sent there by means of the Senkai gate, to Karakura town. I trust you will try to enjoy this break as much as possible. Every three years, I will send an officer to receive a report on how the mission fares. Once you reach eighteen, you will be required to make the reports to me in person, here in Seireitei. Now, you should go, return home, and let Byakuya know you will be gone." She nodded her head, shunpoed out the door, closed it, and continued to shunpo all the way back to the Kuchiki household.

* * *

She sat there, five years old, or so everyone thought. In truth, she was 137; it was her birthday, yet again. She smiled and opened the presents, attempting to act like the 'child' she was. She ripped them open, seemingly impatiently, and looked at a short, orange-haired boy.

"Hey, Ichigo? What'd ya get me this year?" She laughed. Her 'parents', sat over in the corner, smiling at the girl. They knew, somewhat, what was going on. Her 'dad' had been the one to create the Gigai, and her 'mom' seemed to praise him for it. She looked at Yoruichi Shihouin, and smiled. "Thanks, mom! Thanks, dad!" She looked at Urahara Kisuke. She looked at her aunt again, and jumped into her lap, hugging her. At least she was still family, so it didn't feel strange showing her affection to her human 'mother'. The last time she had had to report, it had been a Hisagi Shuuhei to come and receive her report. He had been disgruntled, wanting to return home to his lover. Well how did he think she felt, stuck away from her lover and husband for over 5 years, already! She hated it! And he wouldn't even recognize her, if he saw her in this form. Although she knew that Byakuya was used to being alone, Kira most likely was not, after all, they had known each other since their academy days, Shuuhei and Kira.

The orange haired boy grinned at her, always holding his mothers hand. "Well, I guess you'll just have to open it, and find out, won't you, Urahara Hiza!"

"Shut up, Strawberry!" She laughed at the frown the boy wore, but then he looked up to his mother, the goofy grin returning to his face. She picked up his present, and slowly undid the wrapping, being careful not to tear the strawberries.

* * *

It was her first day at Karakura Junior High, and she walked down the hall and into the classroom she had been assigned. In the room was a strawberry-blonde girl, a black haired tomboy, and a large, tall, dark haired boy with dark skin. Ichigo was also in the room, and he looked up to see his childhood friend walking into the room. His mom had died a few years back, and now he wore a constant scowl on his face. He had never known what had killed her, but Hiza, who had been sitting on a bridge some distance away had seen the lure, and the hollow that had attacked. After that, she had stayed home, convincing Urahara to home-school her.

She waved to him, looking him straight in the eyes, showing him that she knew about his loss. "Hey, Ichigo, long time, no see ne?" His loss had been close to her, as well, for she had liked Masaki; she had been a nice woman, and had not deserved to be eaten by Grande Fisher. At twelve years old, he shouldn't have had to lose his mother, especially not, when at the time, he had been no more than eight or nine, and had two little sisters.

He waved back, glad to see his old friend, once again. "It has been, hasn't it? Oh, uhh, Hiza? This is Chad, Orihime, and Tatsuki. I met most of them after you started getting home-schooled by Mr. Sandal-Hat. Mind, I knew Tatsuki before that. I went to the same dojo as her, when we were little." He shrugged, looking back to the others. "Hey, guys, this is Hiza. I met her through my dad's friend. Her father is Mr. Sandal-Hat."

She eyed him funny, knowing that he didn't know any better, but not liking being called the daughter of that pervert. Then again, he was probably going to end up being family sooner or later, anyways, so why dislike it now? Her great aunt Yoruichi really liked him, despite his perverted antics, and constant experiments. She shook her head, her purple hair swinging from side to side. "I can introduce myself, you know, Ichigo." She walked over to Tatsuki, offering her hand to the tomboy. "Hello, the name, as Ichigo already said, is Hiza, Urahara Hiza, to be precise. And Ichigo, you better not forget my dad's name again. Stop calling him 'Mr. Sandal-Hat', its annoying! And you never said anything about mom!" She glared at him a bit, not as perturbed at being called the goddess of flash's daughter. She sighed, walking to the front of the room, just as the bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

The teacher walked to the front of the room, and looked at the purple haired girl, as he walked to the board. "Ah, it seems we have a new student joining us this year!" He watched her fidget with her uniform a bit, and smiled. "Why don't you introduce yourself, miss?" She looked at him, and sighed, becoming more confident with each passing second.

She looked around the room and grinned, and spoke with a loud voice, commanding most people's attention. "The name's Urahara Hiza. I've been home-schooled since grade 3, by my dad, and now I'm finally back!" She laughed, acting like a teenager once again, not the seasoned Shinigami she was.

"Well, welcome to the class, then, Hiza," he pointed to a seat in one of the rows. "You can sit next to Mr Kurosaki, for the time being. I'm sure he'll be happy to share his books with you, until you get your own. Now take a seat, please. I would like to start the lesson."

She happily walked to her seat, sat down, and looked at her friend. His riatsu seemed to have grown over the years, from when he was eight to now. It was almost as powerful as a lower seated Shinigami, like about the 20th seat. She sighed, leaning back in her seat, and folding her arms behind her head, hopping to catch a quick nap before lunch.

* * *

Hiza: Haha! She knows Ichigo! Heh! And now Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad! And as promised, I let you in on another couple! Haha! KiraXShuu! Loves them!

Gin: sweatdrops but what about me, Kuchiki-san?

Hiza: I told you to wait! glares If you keep bugging me, I won't tell you!

Gin: whimpers guess I better do as she says. Anyways, bai bai! does his wave and smile


	9. Neechan's Problems, Ichigo's Power

Disclaimer: Not mine, but you should know that already…

Another couple in this one, Gin, you better be happy!

* * *

She sighed, having just turned sixteen, and joined up with Ichigo's group at Karakura high school. Ishida was now there, and he was speaking to Kiego and Mizuiro more often, now. She smiled, he seemed to be enjoying himself, but then she sensed a familiar riatsu arriving through the Senkai gate. She frowned, muttering to herself, as she sat on the roof with everyone, eating her lunch.

"Goddamn it, Nee-chan's come here, now, too, has she? Maybe she brought Byakuya-kun with her?" She sighed, not feeling the riatsu of the one she loved, and turned to face the group. Ishida was sitting off to the side, and she seemed to be the only one to notice his existence, other than Orihime, who was in a club with him. She could tell he had quite the high riatsu, but she shrugged it off as nothing. Ichigo's riatsu was extremely high, as well, and he didn't seem to be anything special.

* * *

-The Rukia loses powers/Ichigo becomes Shinigami incident-

* * *

The next day, she could sense the change in Ichigo's riatsu, and could see nee-chan in a Gigai, weak, in the class. Ichigo had taken her nee-chan's Shinigami powers, and now he was a substitute Shinigami, until she regained her powers. She shook her head, softly cursing to herself, very unbecoming of a noble. She sighed, and stood up, pretending to head for the bathroom, but in truth, just wanting to go somewhere where she could report to the Gotei 13 about Rukia's situation.

While there, she summoned her own Chuugoku, the one they had given her in case of emergency, and spoke softly to it. "Yama-jii, there is a current situation in the human world, Karakura town. A one Kuchiki Rukia has lost her Shinigami powers overnight, and is currently living in a Gigai. She should be left here, for a few months only, to teach the young human his new duties. She should then, promptly be returned to Seireitei, where she should regain her powers within a few months, herself. Eleventh Division fukuteichou, Kuchiki Hiza." With the message recorded on the Chuugoku it fluttered off and out the window, making its way to the most secluded area to open the Senkaimon. That done, she returned from the washroom, and gave a glance to Rukia-nee-chan, who seemed none the wiser to who she really was.

* * *

A few months later, Byakuya himself, and Abarai Renji arrived in the real world, to escort Rukia back to Seireitei. But instead of her being released back into the Kuchiki household, she had been taken as a prisoner, apparently sharing your powers with a human was against the law. She sighed, knowing Ichigo would follow Byakuya and Renji to Seireitei, just to save Rukia.

* * *

-Soul Society Arc-

* * *

Ichigo had returned from Seireitei just days before school had started. He, Orihime, Ishida, and Chad had all waltzed into Soul Society, along with a cat, which she knew to be Yoruichi Shihouin. That seemed to get Ichigo to eye her curiously, that and Urahara had been the one to reveal Ichigo's own Shinigami powers. It had turned out that Ishida was a Quincy, a long extinct race, or so the Shinigami thought, and was the last of his kind.

She had overheard them talking, just the four of them, a few times, and had shrugged it off when she had heard how Gin had "betrayed" Soul Society. She knew better, though. He would never really betray Soul Society, and his precious little Hitsugaya Toushiro! She smirked, and walked into the classroom for the first day of classes in her second last year as a high school student.

* * *

She stared out the window, wondering what was going to happen next, hoping that nothing would happen to Byakuya. She sighed, and continued watching out the window, but then she felt an extremely powerful riatsu. She sighed, and stood, getting away from the window. There wasn't anything she could do, not for another 2 years, at least, as Yama-jii had forbidden her from leaving the Gigai Urahara had made for her.

Ichigo was going to have to deal with this one on his own, but it was far more powerful than even he. She sighed, moving from the house, easily and gracefully, and made her way to the park, and the source of the riatsu.

In the park, there stood Ichigo and his friends, and also, a large tan-skinned man, with a partial hollow mask, and a skinny man, with a half helmet made from the same bone as a hollow mask. These two were the sources of the riatsu, but the bigger one seemed to be far weaker than the skinny man. Were these created by Sousuke-chan, with the use of the Hougyoku that he had recently acquired, through her sister's near execution? She stood in the shadows of the trees, and watched as a small battle ensued, between Orihime and the larger of the two. The battle was over soon, Tsubaki having been badly wounded, and the overlarge man having not a scratch.

"Yammi, go after that one," the skinny one stated, completely monotone, with no facial expression at all. The big man immediately went for the one the skinny man had pointed out, Ichigo.

"Kuso!" Ichigo lifted his blade off his back, charging forward, and attempting to wound the large man. She continued to watch, as Ichigo was overpowered quickly, though she could sense quite a fluctuation in his riatsu. She let her riatsu flare around her, quickly suppressing it, as the larger man fell to his knees.

"Ulquiorra-sama, what was that?" the large man asked, as he rose to his feet, panting. The skinny man, now identified as Ulquiorra, turned in her direction, unable to see her, but pinpointing her area through her riatsu.

"That, Yammi, was a Shinigami in human form, releasing their riatsu. It seems they are quite powerful to be able to release that much riatsu in a human form, or perhaps they have been in that form for a long period of time." He turned around, ripping a hole in the air before him, the Garganta. "Come, Yammi, it is time for us to take our leave." And with that, the two men walked through the portal, and into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Hiza: Sorry, short chapter, I know… but hey! Who did you think was the one that had inform Seireitei about the power transference? It worked for the story, and I probably would have done exactly that, if I had been in that position!

Gin: Yays! We were mentioned, Shiro-chan!

Hitsugaya: gives Gin an icy glare Urusai, Gin!

Hiza: Calm down, now, Gin-sama, Shiro-chan.

Gin: Okies, Kuchiki-san!

Hitsugaya: sighs Of course, Kuchiki-sama.


	10. Arrancar? The Kidnapping

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm saying this, I do not own… but I do pwn! Haha!

So GinXHitsu has been added to the list of couples… haha!

Current couples: ByakuyaXHiza (OC)

Implied RenjiXRuki

ShuuXKira

GinXHitsu

UraXYoru

* * *

"Kuso, not again! They're back again! Wait… there's more of them, and they're all weaker than the skinny guy last time… but they're all pretty strong… ah, well! I can't do anything about it!" 

She stared out the window, knowing what they were, this time. There was also one riatsu that was stronger than the big guy from last time. She hadn't seen the numbers tattooed on either of their faces so many weeks ago, but she knew, from the strength of the skinnier man's riatsu, that he was in charge of that mission. They were Arrancar, and the ten most powerful were Espada. The skinny one, Ulquiorra, she suspected, was one of the higher ranks among the Espada. She figured that the strongest riatsu out there was also an Espada, but without seeing them herself, she wouldn't know. She stood, and walked out of the building, careful to keep her riatsu in check, as she wasn't allowed to go into Shinigami form as of yet. She was making her way towards where the strongest riatsu, the one she suspected was an Espada.

The orange haired Shinigami stared at the blue haired man in wonder, and watched, unable to do anything, as he shoved his hand through Rukia's stomach. Unbeknownst to the three, they had another person watching the scene, from behind the corner of a building. Her eyes widened as her sister got a huge hole punched through her stomach, and slight tears formed at the edge of her eyes. Rukia didn't even know she was who she was, didn't know that they were related. She thought she was just another human child, but born from two ex-Shinigami. Then Ichigo attacked. He swung his blade towards the blue haired man, who stopped it with his bare hand. Ichigo hesitated, and in that moment, the blue haired man struck. When he struck, his back faced her, and what she saw scared her. The number 6 was tattooed on his lower, right back. That was all she needed to know, and she was off, running away from the fight, back to Urahara Shouten. She stopped when she came up close, to see both Ururu and Jinta, along with Renji, the red-headed freeloader, fighting yet another Arrancar. This one was much weaker than the blue haired man; this one was just a simple Numeros. She smirked as she watched the battle taking place high above her; Ururu was soon out of the battle, and Jinta followed suit. Then, she had sensed it, as the symbol for Sixth division showed up on Renji's chest. The limits were going to be released, and she couldn't help.

"Limit release!" Renji bellowed, and his riatsu burst forth, full strength. She easily handled his full strength riatsu, and could feel Toushiro's and Matsumoto's riatsu at full strength now as well. She sighed, as she continued to watch Renji face the Arrancar currently above the door to her home. He had already been in Bankai, and now, he was able to use full force. He pulled up the handle, and flung the giant, beastly blade at the Arrancar. The pieces of Zabimaru split apart, and its mouth opened wide, shooting out a red ball of energy. "Baboon Cannon!" The energy enveloped the Arrancar, and it was destroyed. She smirked, knowing that Byakuya's vice captain wasn't even close to his level, and in turn, was leagues away from her power.

She sighed, and made her way back into Urahara Shouten, the place that was her home for her human life.

* * *

It was another some weeks before the next Arrancar attack, and this time, it was all Espada, she had heard. Ichigo was like her, a Vaizard, but he was just learning to control his inner hollow, with the help of the other Vaizard. The Espada came in, just four of them, and attacked. She went to the park, where they had originally come up for this attack, and smirked. She had recognized the riatsu of the sixth Espada, or so she thought. When she arrived, all she saw was a black haired Arrancar pull down the side of his pants, to show off the number 6 tattooed on the right side of his stomach. She frowned, thinking that something must have gone horribly wrong, for this weakling to have the number 6. Then it hit her, the former number 6's riatsu was much weaker than it had been before.

* * *

-in the Dangai, between Seireitei and the real world-

* * *

"What? Only two guards?" A voice called from behind the running woman. She stopped, and immediately spun around, trying to locate the source of the voice. "This is unexpected." The voice continued, as the Garganta opened within the Dangai, revealing an Arrancar. His mask was half a helmet on his head, on the left side, and he had tear streaks, in cyan, running down from his green eyes. "Soul Society must be completely incompetent. They clearly don't understand that one is most vulnerable when changing locations." It was the same skinny Arrancar from the fight in the field, and she knew it, had been the one to heal Chad's arm when Yammi had struck. "Only two guards is a bit disappointing. Although restricting your combined abilities makes things easier on me. I prefer not to rush things when talking with others." 

One of the woman's guards drew his zanpakutou. "What are you!? An Arrancar!?"

He pulled his hand from his pocket, and the girl faced him straight on. "Wait! You want to talk to me, right?" The guard had his arm ripped off, and was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"That's correct, woman. I want to talk to you." His had was still glowing from the faster, but weaker Cero.

"Souten Kishun!" Two fairies flew from the woman's hair clips, and enveloped the guard in a healing light. His injury was slowly being healed. She turned to look at her other guard, while kneeling beside the healing shield of her power. "Run! Please run!"

He made to protest, only managing to get a single word out, "B-but!"

"I'll be fine, so run! Please!" She looked so desperate. She didn't want to see any of the Shinigami injured, and she was already trying to heal one of them. There was another fast, but not so powerful Cero fired, ripping the other Shinigami's arm off. Her eyes widened in shock, and fear. "Ayame!" She threw her arm to the side, directing the fairy to the other injured Shinigami, enveloping him within the shield as well. She stood and faced the man, her face determined.

"Ho, you can still heal them, despite their injuries being so grave." He was walking towards her, now, both hands replaced in his pockets. "Impressive. Ore to koi, _onna_. Silence. 'Yes' will be the next word you speak. Saying anything else will result in a swift death. Not for you," Three Garganta opened behind him, showing pictures of the ensuing fights in the real world, one of Ichigo, wearing his Hollow mask, one of Toushiro Hitsugaya, and the other of Matsumoto, in Luppi's clutches. "but for your friends. Don't ask questions. Don't say a word. You have no rights and no options. In your hands hold the rope keeping the guillotine safely suspended above the necks of your friends. I hope you understand, woman. We are not negotiating. I'm giving you an order. Aizen-sama desires your power and has ordered me to bring you back unharmed. I will say it one more time. Ore to koi, _onna_."

She stared hard at him for a few moments, then, slowly but surely, nodded her head, to show that she understood. Her eyes were clouded with fear, but that didn't stop her from uttering one last word. "Hai."

His usual stoic demeanour left him for a moment, and he smiled. Aizen-sama would be proud of him. His hand came out of his pocket again, but this time there was no glow about it, as if he were about to attack. This time, it held a bracelet, silver, with a chain holding the two ends together. "Take this." She took the offered piece of jewellery with a slightly confused look upon her face. "While wearing that, a special type of barrier will surround you. Only we Arrancar will be aware of your presence. At the same time, you will be able to pass through physical objects as you desire. Wear it, and don't take it off."

Her face fell, and she seemed shrouded in grief, "Hai."

"I will give you twelve hours." Her eyes opened wide, as if he had said something that he shouldn't have, and by her thoughts, he shouldn't have said that he would give her time. She looked shocked. He turned around, the portal to Hueco Mundo opening once more. He stepped into the portal, and as it closed, slowly, he turned his head to face her, and spoke. "I give you permission to say farewell to one person during that time frame. However, if the person realizes what you are doing, then you will have disobeyed my orders." The Garganta closed, and the last thing she saw was one green eye. "We will meet at midnight. Finish whatever business you have and meet me at the designated area. Don't forget. You can only say farewell to one person." She turned around, and focused her attention on the two injured Shinigami, and concentrated on healing them, as she slipped the bracelet upon her wrist.

* * *

She looked up as she heard that horrible ripping noise that indicated the opening of the Garganta, and her stomach plummeted. He was more powerful than all the Espada that were there. Then again, she didn't know if the dumb blonde boy was even an Espada, or if he was just a mistake that Sousuke was trying to get rid of. She shrugged it off and listened for any indication that the Espada was there to fight. 

"The mission is over, we are returning home." All three Arrancar in the area were then bathed in the light of negaccion, melting Toushiro's ice prison around Luppi, and taking him up to the Garganta, along with the other two.

Then they were gone, but she felt his riatsu appear farther off a few moments later, she suspected, to get the former sexta Espada. She was off at a run, back to the Urahara Shouten, as to make it seem as if she hadn't been around the fight.

* * *

Hiza: Sumimasen! There are no couples in this chapter, and probably won't be very often, until after the Winter War! Please wait for the War to end, and then you'll get more couples! Well, not completely… you'll get some along the way, three main ones… lol! See ya next time! 

Gin: Heh, I know which couples are coming up! Can I say, can I say?

Hiza: No, Gin-sama. glares

Gin: Awwww… meanie…

Toushiro: Just listen to her, it's her story. Just be glad we're in it, how we should be! sighs It was supposed to be kind of private, though, Kuchiki-san…

Hiza: Ano, lots of updates, today, ne? just to keep you happy, til my finals are over... stupid university...


	11. To Hueco Mundo we go!

Hiza: Hahaha! Sorry for the long wait, guys, but the much anticipated chapter 11 is here!

Gin: Any couples in this one?

Hiza: You'll just have to wait and see!

She bit her lip as the riatsu of the Espada disappeared, wishing she could have helped out. Ichigo was severely wounded, she could tell, by the feel of his riatsu, and he had called upon his inner hollow for help. And Inoue was supposed to be returning from Soul Society today, with Rukia. Yet still, she could not feel the girl's riatsu, not since the skinny Arrancar's riatsu had come to the living world, to retrieve his comrades. She knew Rukia would find Ichigo, could feel her nearing Ichigo's continually decreasing riatsu. There was also a vaizard riatsu, that of Hirako Shinji, their classmate, held low so that Rukia wouldn't freak out. She sighed, pulling out her Shinigami cell phone, giving a call to the Souteichou.

Knobanwa, Yama-jii. Kuchiki Hiza, eleventh squad fukuteichou, Gotei juusan. The Arrancar have left, leaving everyone unable to feel Inoue Orihime's riatsu." She stopped, feeling Ichigo's riatsu returning quickly to full strength. "I have reason to believe an Espada has made contact with her. Representative Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, was severely wounded in the fight, though his riatsu just returned to normal, at an abnormally fast rate. I request permission to go on a rescue mission, to save Inoue. I will have former teichou, Urahara Kisuke, of the twelfth squad, give me some Gikongan specifically tailored to my human personality. I will gather the information for my current mission from the Gikongan's memory." She waited a few moments, before giving a quick nod. "Hai, arigatou, Souteichou, Yamamoto Genryuusai. I will inform Kisuke-san right away." With her permission granted, she clicked the phone off, quickly going out of the room, to find Urahara.

He sighed, looking at Shihouin Yoruichi. "It seems that now is not the time, koi." A door to the side slid open with a loud bang, revealing a very rushed blonde-haired teenager.

"Urahara, I need you to create a Gikongan with my human personality, right away." She looked at her aunt, flashing a quick smile. "Konbanwa, oba-san. I am sure you haven't missed the disappearance of Inoue's riatsu?"

Yoruichi and Kisuke both nodded, grim looks upon both their faces.

"Well, I am going on a rescue mission, and there is one thing I need your help with. I need to get my hollow back in my head, I need her abilities."

Urahara nodded, producing a single Gikongan from his jacket. "Your hollow is attracted to pain, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"Well, just cause yourself some pain, and draw her back in."

She nodded, taking the Gikongan from Urahara and swallowing it, the Gigai lowering to one knee as she emerged from it. All of her riatsu circled around her, causing the other two to fall to their knees. She drew her Zanpakuto, concentrating a small portion of her riatsu into the blade, before piercing her wrist. The Garganta opened nearly immediately, the only one able to see what came out being the Shinigami, as the hollow went directly into her head. She smirked, forming the reishi into the fox-shaped mask of her hollow. She held the mask in her hand and swung the other to dismiss the Garganta. She wasn't going to be leaving until she could distantly feel Inoue's riatsu, again.

The orange haired girl sighed, feeling the riatsu of Hiza spike, then gain that of a hollow. She looked back as she felt the Espada's riatsu behind her. They could both feel Hiza's riatsu gaining ground on them, and Ulquiorra flicked one hand, opening the Garganta. The yellow light, negaccion, flooded down upon them, drawing them up and into the Garganta. The Garganta began to close, just as Hiza came upon the intersection, Hollow mask in hand, dressed in her Shihakusho. Inoue stifled a gasp, finally understanding why Hiza's riatsu was so high, but also confused by the difference in looks.

"Inoue! If you're in there, I'm on my way! Be warned, Espada!" She flung her arm, a Garganta appearing just below the Espada's.

"That woman can summon a Garganta. She is part hollow. Aizen-sama will be most interested." Ulquiorra picked up Orihime, using sonido to travel quickly through the Garganta.

Rukia's eyes opened wide as she felt a familiar riatsu, one she hadn't truly felt in sixteen years. "Nee-chan? Where have you been that your riatsu reappeared again, so close?"

She ran easily, forming the reishi around her into a path far ahead of her, going through the Garganta, towards Hueco Mundo, mask still in hand. She emerged in a great desert, a large white castle far in the distance.

"Welcome to our castle, Las Noches." Aizen sat upon the throne at the front of the room, a smile on his face. "You're called Inoue Orihime, right?" He let the smile drop, resting his face on his right fist.

"Hai. (1)" She stood in the middle of the floor, looking completely and utterly scared.

"I'm sorry to rush this, but, Orihime, could you show us your power?"

"What is this now… ?" She was shaking, now. "It feels like all the power in my body is being sucked out."

"It seems there are some who don't approve of bringing you here. Isn't that right, Luppi?"

"Obviously. Our entire battle was just a diversion so we could bring this single girl here. There's no way I could approve of that." Luppi spoke honestly, looking up for a few seconds, then looking down towards his sleeves that were overly long.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't predicted that you would get beaten up so badly." Luppi's eyes narrowed. "Ah, yes, we can do that. Orihime. Please heal Grimmjaw's left arm as a way of demonstrating your power." Aizen dropped his arm, letting it rest on the arm of his throne.

"No way. That's crazy, Aizen-sama! Grimmjaw? Commander Tousen turned his arm to ash! How are you supposed to heal something that doesn't exist?! She isn't God!" Luppi stood at the end of a line of Arrancar, next to Wonderweiss, who stood next to Ulquiorra, who stood next to Yammi, at the other end. Grimmjaw stood at the back of the room, far behind Orihime. Orihime turned, making her way slowly towards Grimmjaw.

"Souten Kisshun. I reject." She brought her hands up next to where Grimmjaw's arm should have been, summoning the fairies and creating the yellow healing light sheild.

"Hey! Are you listening, woman?! A little performance isn't going to save your life, so cut it out! If you don't, I'll kill you! That power is fake!" Luppi had turned towards Orihime, and just raised his finger, pointing directly at her. "There's no reason to let someone like you… live…" Grimmjaw's arm was coming back, slowly but surely, forming his wrist and hand by this point in time. "How? That's way beyond any kind of healing technique! What the hell did you do, woman?!"

"You don't know? Ulquiorra perceived it as reversing time, or reverting the space."

"Hai. (2)"

"Impossible! There's no way a human could have such a high-level ability… There's just no way!"

"Exactly. Both those explanations are wrong. This is phenomenon rejection. Her ability allows her to limit, reject, or deny things that happen to a certain object. It allows her to make things as they were before anything happened to them. This power is even greater than turning back time or reverting spaces. As a result, she can overturn events decided by God Himself. Her power impinges upon God's territory." Orihime turned around, looking up towards Aizen, still sitting in his throne. Grimmjaw clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Oi, onna." Orihime turned back to him. Grimmjaw flicked his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to a burned scar on his lower back. "Heal one more spot." She brought out her fairies again, Luppi turning back, just to see her healing the burnt off tattoo, back to being the number six.

"What do you think you're doing, Grimmjaw?!"

Grimmjaw tuned his head, a feral smirk on his face. "Ahh?" He disappeared, and in the blink of an eye, was standing in front of Luppi, his hand through the other's gut.

"Ughh." Luppi coughed up blood. "Grimmjaw, you bastard!"

Grimmjaw raised his right hand. "Damn right." A red light seemed to glow about his hand. "Later, former number six!" He let the cero loose, incinerating the upper half of Luppi's body. Grimmjaw smirked, raising his hands to about waist level. He let out the most insane, gleeful, feral laughter you would hear for a long while. "It's back! My power's back! I'm six! The sixth Espada, Grimmjaw!" He continued his insane laughter, all around him except Aizen staring at him.

She let her hollow side be the more dominant, dissolving the mask and turning into a hollow, her hair getting shorter, wings sprouting from her back, and turned into a fox, with the black and white reversed, deciding it better to be a hollow in Hueco Mundo than a Shinigami. She would be less conspicuous as a hollow, leaving her able to freely travel towards the castle in the distance. She took off, her forepaws pounding into the sands of Hueco Mundo at an alarming speed. No other hollow would dare get in this Vasto Lorde's way, preffering not to get run over by the extremely powerful fox.

"Welcome! I thought you'd show up here, Kurosaki-san." The shoji door to the Urahara Shouten slid open, by Urahara, inviting Ichigo in.

"Why'd you think that?"

"You came thinking that I might know how to get to Hueco Mundo, right?" Urahara turned, looking inside the door to his shop. "You're right!" The two made their way to the large, underground where Ichigo had regained his Shinigami powers. "I was afraid that Aizen might be after Inoue-san's abilities, so I tried to take her out of the fight. But I was too late." They were walking through the underground training ground, towards to large wooden pillars, protruding out from the rock. "Looking at it from her perspective, making her stay out like I did was a mistake. So, I plan on doing everything I can to help."

"You sure? You'll be going against Soul Society."

"That's how I ended up here in the first place."

"You've got a pretty pathetic look on your face right now, Kurosaki." Ishida was sitting atop one of the large pillars of stone, protruding from the floor. Ichigo stopped, looking up, only to see Ishida sitting there.

"Ishida? Why are you here?"

"It should be obvious." Ichigo looked over to the sound of the other voice, only to see Chad walking out from behind another of the stone pillars.

"Chad?"

"Urahara-san told us everything. We're going, too."

"Yeah."

"You can't." He closed his eyes, looking away from the other two. "I appreciate the thought, but Chad, Ishida… you two just aren't strong enough."

"Ichigo." Chad raised his arm, the reishi being absorbed as he brought his arm back, summoning his arm's form. He brought the fist forward, straight towards Ichigo, who barely blocked with Zangetsu, barely getting it unwrapped. "Am I still not powerful enough? Believe in us!"

"Chad…"

"Don't bear this burden alone. We're here for you." Ishida jumped down from his pillar, landing next to Chad, in front of Ichigo.

"Okay, okay! All set?" Ichigo turned around, his face set in a determined look. "Looks like everyone's finally ready." He climbed up the stone wall, setting himself atop one of the protruding pillars. "Okay, everyone, I'm going to open the path to Hueco Mundo."

"Tenshou, we're okay here!"

"Hai, hai! (3) Here we go." Urahara leaned down, holding his cane, placing the end on the pillar, the other hand resting on the wooden pillar. "My right hand is the stone that bridges worlds, my left hand is the blade that binds reality, the black haired shepherd is hung from a chair, stratus clouds come, and I strike down the abyss!" The wind seemed to constantly pick up as the incantation was spoken. With the final words spoken, the ripping noise could be heard, and the Garganta opened in between the two pillars. "This hole that the Arrancar use to travel is referred to as Garganta. There aren't any paths inside, only a constant, turbulent flow of reishi. I must ask you to use those reishi to create your own pathway. You should make it to Hueco Mundo if you head towards the darkness."

"Got it. Urahara-san." Urahara turned to Ichigo, uttering a small questioning noise, along the lines of a "hmm?". "Could you take care of my family for me? Maybe say something so they don't worry about me."

"I understand. And your friends?"

"I'll apologize to them once I get back."

"I understand."

Jinta stood in the background with Ururu, his hands behind his head, hers clasped in front of her. "Well, go give it your best shot."

"Be careful!"

"Ahh. Let's go." With that, Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida jumped into the Garganta, with it closing behind them..

Urahara turned out, facing one of the pillars of stone. "You heard him. Why don't you come out now?" Three heads poked out from behind the stone pillar.

"Umm, when did you notice we were here?" Keigo, laying on the ground, spoke up.

"Since before you came in. I knew that you guys were following Kurosaki-san, so I left the door open on purpose. Yare, yare (4). Kurosaki-san is as naïve as ever. He thought that he could cut his ties with you guys by acting a little cold." He turned around again, putting a hand atop his hat. "Now then, I've got my own job to do."

Ichigo ran through the Garganta, making a simple path in front of him, Chad following a few meters behind him. "So Hueco Mundo is up ahead." He kept running, at one point, a spot on his path cracked, and he stumbled, slightly. "Agh! Damn it. He made it sound like using the reishi to make a pathway would be easy! I suck at delicate operations like this!" They kept running, Chad's foot going through the condensed reishi, causing the pathway to break apart, a bit. Chad managed to catch hold with one hand, and grabbed the condensed reishi in the other, hauling himself up onto his elbows. "You all right, Chad?" He gave a thumbs up.

"No problem."

"Sorry!"

"Jeez." Ichigo looked over to see Ishida on condensed reishi in a surfboard like fashion. "How pathetic. Can't you make a better path?"

Ichigo turned, looking extremely annoyed. "Urusei (5)! I just said I'm bad at stuff like this! And what the hell's with yours?! It's not fair that you have one all to yourself!"

"I'm just using a variation of Hirenkyaku (6). This is nothing."

"Then make one for me."

"Sorry," he pushed his glasses up onto his nose, "but with your riatsu-manipulation skills, you'd never be able to control it."

"What did you say?! You make it sound like I don't have any ability at all!"

"Am I wrong? You can't even make a decent pathway."

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"All right, I'm off."

"Ishida. I only heard this from Urahara-san, but you made some sort of deal with your father, right? In exchange for receiving training, you wouldn't get involved with Shinigami or their comrades. So why are you here?"

"For real? I didn't know about that, Ishida. Is that true?"

_In order to receive training?_ "Yeah, it's true."

_It was a secret room in the hospital, and he was kneeling there, his knees on a lower level, his upper body and head resting on a higher level. He was breathing heavily, like he had been worked to the bone. There was a small clack off to the side, and the boy's eyes widened. He sat up, looking to where the noise came from, just to see a circle being cut into the wall. The circle was pulled away from the wall, to reveal a certain shady shopkeeper._

"_Hello!" It was whispered, as if he was afraid someone would hear. His fan was up in front of his face, like it usually was. "Sorry to come so late. Although it's still just evening."_

"_U-Urahara-san?"_

_He climbed in through the circular hole, bringing his fan up to his face once more. "Oh…? Your father isn't around, is he? Lucky me!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_It's about that."_

"_About what?!"_

_It took a while for Urahara to explain the details of what had happened, and he left out the details about Hiza, and where she had gone. He wouldn't notice she was missing, anyhow, would actually still see her, if he went to school. It just wouldn't really be her, just a Gikongan in her constantly aging Gigai._

"_Inoue-san was kidnapped by the Arrancar?!"_

"_To be more precise, she was kidnapped by the Arrancar on Aizen Sousuke's orders. Kurosaki-san will probably try to save her by himself. And he'll probably come to my shop tonight, looking for some way to get to Hueco Mundo." Urahara looked over his shoulder._

"_Please leave."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Urahara-san, you're clearly asking me to go to Hueco Mundo together with Kurosaki. But right now, I can't get involved with any Shinigami. Please leave! If Inoue-san needs to be saved, then I'll go alone!" His eyes widened behind his glasses, giving a slight reflection of the light. _Alone? _"Urahara-san, what did you just say? Kurosaki's going alone?"_

"_Ii (7).__Soul Society has washed their hands of this matter. Kurosaki-san will be entering enemy territory on his own."_

"_That so? Then that's a different story._

"Why?" They were still running, Ishida still on his version of Hirenkyaku. "Even if Soul Society isn't involved, it doesn't change the fact that I'm a Shinigami!"

"You're wrong. You're a Substitute Shinigami. On top of which, you were abandoned by Soul Society. In other words, you aren't a Shinigami, and you aren't their friend. So there aren't any constraints concerning this matter."

"That's pretty weak logic."

"I prefer to think that I found a loophole."

"Like I said, weak logic."

"Urusei na (8). Whose side are you on?"

"Your enemy's!"

_That's just like Ishida._ They kept running, Chad still bringing up the rear.

Ano: A few author's notes… XD

(1)Normal meaning of hai, meaning "yes".

(2)A different meaning, this one meaning "correct".

(3)Yet another meaning of hai, this time meaning "good", and it is said twice in a row.

(4)Yare, meaning "my" spoken twice in a row, "my, my".

(5)Urusei, meaning "shove it".

(6)Hirenkyaku, a Quincy ability, literally meaning "Flying Screen".

(7)Ii, another way of saying "yes" in Japanese

(8)Urusei na, meaning "shut up".

And, yes, I was bored, so I took stuff straight from the episodes, quoting word for word. Ulquiorra and Orihime in the Dangai, The Aizen scene with Grimmjaw getting his arm back, The scene with Ichigo and the other two and Urahara (The Garganta scene), and the scene inside the Garganta, including Ishida's flashback. These were all taken directly from the episodes, thusly, I lay no claim to these scenes. I will be doing this more often, as the episodes are getting farther into Los Noches. Rukia and Renji have arrived in Hueco Mundo, and Nel and the others are there, too. They've made it inside Los Noches, and Ichigo, Chad, and Ishida have all won their fights, Renji hasn't even gotten into his yet, though that'll be next episode, as well as Sode no Shiraiyuki's third dance, and the defeat of Aroneiro Arurueri.

Hiza: There, does that answer your question, Gin-sama? No couples in this one… but I'll do one thing for you all!

Gin: What're ya gonna do, Kuchiki-san?

Hiza: This! XD

なにも手につげないnanimo te ni tsuagnai

しろくるのひとみでshirokuro no hitomi de

わたしは只ひたすらwatashi wa tada hitasura

There is nothing I can do for youthere is nothing I can do for you

あのころの私はano koro no watashi wa

何に潤慟してnani ni kandou shite

何に饅足してnani ni manzou shite

自分を理解していたのjibun wo rikai shiteitano

どこにも依かないでdoko ni mo ikanaide

Please don't go anywhereplease don't go anywhere

いつの間にか　あなたを傷つけてitsuno ma nika, anata wo kizu tsukete

面いかけないことを梯っていたomoikakenai koto wo hashitteita

甘える効きつずけぬいたわたしはamaeru kiki tsuzukenuita watashi wa

こんどはなにもをもとめるかなあkondo wa nani wo motomeru ka naa

もどれのいかないでmodore no ikanaide

Please don't go, anymore.Please don't go anymore

Translation:

I can't piece things together

With these eyes of black and white

I tried my best

There is nothing I can do for you

The way I used to be…

Something touched my heart…

Something made me feel content…

Did I understand myself?

Please don't go anywhere

Please don't go anywhere.

I never meant to hurt you

I was running from emotions I wasn't ready for

But what am I supposed to do next time,

If I don't have you to depend on?

Please don't go anymore

Please don't go anymore.

Read and review!

緒に害します！(onegaishimasu)

That was the 12th ending theme for BLEACH. Including translation, romanji, and hiragana & kanji. It took me a bit of work to do it, but I did it, and I'm proud of it. My new laptop can write in Japanese, Kanji, Katakana, and Hiragana.

Gin: Is that a good thing?

Hiza: That's how I did all the stuff in the song up there… Oh, and if anyone can tell me the name of the Second Espada, it would be greatly appreciated. I need it for the next chapter! Til next time, see ya all, later! Ja!


	12. An Introduction, Gin Suspisions

Hiza: Okay, if I'm not mistaken, this chapter will show at least one new couple... よし！　おけ！

Gin: Uhhh…　難ですか。　おまえ！　てめ！

Hiza: nothing, Gin-sama… you'll see when the chapter's done! And hooray! The name of the final Espada has been released!!

She felt the burst of riatsu keenly, noting that Ichigo was on his way sooner than expected, but she was in Las Noches, now. It would take Ichigo a few days or more to make it here, he had humans with him, mind one was a Quincy. But he couldn't leave the other behind, so they chose to run, at a very slow, human pace. She had seen trees when she had first arrived in Hueco Mundo, made out of quartz. Hueco Mundo, she knew, was rich in minerals. But it had very little water, not enough to sustain a human, so all creatures ate the reishi in the air to survive, the larger hollows travelling to the human world for souls. The reishi in the air wasn't enough for the larger hollows. She felt the riatsu of Orihime clearly, apparently they had not expected someone so devious to come barging into their home, unannounced, alone, and apparently unguarded. She headed towards the room, keeping inconspicuous, and hollow-like, wishing Sousuke had made a smaller palace for himself and his underlings. She shook her head, black and white bangs flying, blond hair dangling, just a bit too long to swing back and forth, behind her. "Sousuke-chan, why'd you abandon me, your old, childhood friend?" She muttered a few inaudible curses, as she rounded another bend in the white castle.

There was a knock on the door. "Woman, I have brought your meal. I am coming in." The door opened, revealing the short, skinny Espada, the tear-streaks on his cheeks making him seem more monotonous than they should have. His face was blank, devoid of emotion, as it always was, and he ushered a servant in the room behind him. The servant bore the task of wheeling in the trolley, upon which the girl's meal was placed.

"Ano, Ulquiorra-san?" The Arrancar quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it, now, woman?" His voice was monotone as always, leaving her wondering if he was even a kind person.

"Ano… would you stay and eat with me?" She blushed, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, she turned away.

"If that is what you wish, woman." She huffed, making a slightly indignant face.

"I have a name, you know, not woman. It's Orihime." She spoke defiantly, finally tired of him always calling her woman, when he hadn't even bothered to learn her name. "Call me Orihime."

"Fine… Orihime… I shall stay and eat with you, if that is what you wish." He took a seat on the couch, next to the blushing female.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san." The trolley was brought in front of her, and she lifted the fork, and beginning to eat the disgusting meal. "You know, you could really use someone who knows how to cook, around here." Ulquiorra gave a glance at her, wondering what, exactly, she might mean. Was the food not appealing, did it not taste good?

"What is wrong with the food, wo…. Orihime?" She looked up, startled that he had even been paying attention to her.

"It's bland… the steak could use some red bean paste, and the carrots… don't get me started on them." Ulquiorra showed the first emotion anyone would have seen at that time, incredulity. How could 

she think that red bean past on steak would taste good? Maybe she was just weird, or maybe all humans ate strangely, like her.

"Does that really taste good… Orihime?" He was constantly saying her name, trying to get used to calling her by it, rather than woman, as she had requested. Aizen-sama wanted her to be comfortable, so she wouldn't try anything when the time came for the winter war to begin.

"Well, my friends don't think so, but yeah, to me it tastes really good!" She couldn't believe it; here she was, having a normal conversation, with one of the Espada, even acting like she _liked_ him. This was far too weird; it didn't even feel like she was acting, it almost felt as if she really _did_ like the Arrancar beside her. A faint blush, unnoticeable to Orihime, or the servant in the room, coloured Ulquiorra's cheeks. What was this feeling in his chest, the feeling that he belonged, the need to stay beside the human girl? She leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder, the faint blush darkening, but the servant knowing better than to say anything. He really needed to find out what he was feeling, and he had no idea how to find out. That's when the girl sat up, and she noticed the rosy tint to the pale Espada's face. "Oh my goodness, Ulquiorra-san, are you sick? Do you feel okay?" She was panicking, when the Espada beside her, the one that was actually looking sickly, was perfectly calm.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah, I feel fine… Orihime. It's just a small pain," he brought his hand up to where his heart should have been, if it were beating, "right here." He placed his hand upon his chest, trying to soothe the pain, but not having any luck. It also wasn't like him to space out, but sure enough, he had, and with a human right next to him.

"Are you sure, Ulquiorra-san? Your face is a little red. And the spot that hurts? That's where your heart is." She placed her hand atop his, only making his blush deepen, and her to become increasingly worried. She had the urge to protect him, and care for him, just like he had for her. She shook her head. He was the enemy; he wasn't supposed to be someone for her to fall in love with. "I think it's started beating, again." She felt a slight thump through his hand. "Yup! It's beating again, all right! Now we've got to figure out why!" He stood, dropping his hand to his side, seeing that she wasn't going to eat any more with him around, not looking so sickly, at least.

"I'm going to see Szayel. Maybe he can help find what happened." Then again, going to visit Szayel with this kind of thing would be a bad idea, because Aizen would then find out. "On the other hand, he's a mad scientist, so that may not be a good idea." He sat back on the couch, resting both his hands on his lap, trying not to do anything stupid. Doing something stupid is what trash would do in this situation. "You, Loly, may go, now. I doubt she'll be eating any more of it, anyhow. I will be along, shortly. We're going to see what caused this problem in the first place, if we can." The female Arrancar backed the trolley away from the couch, turning it, and wheeling it out of the room, before she turned, closing the door behind her. "Finally, the nuisance is gone, just another piece of trash." He grabbed Orihime's wrists, pulling her to him, a shocked look on her face.

"Ulqui--" She was cut off by a pair of lips on her own, surprisingly soft, but cold as well. Her eyes were wide with shock, staring into the face of the Espada, whose eyes were closed. He broke the kiss, pulling back a bit, and looking into her eyes. Both wore similarly red cheeks, a blush. "Ulquiorra-san?"

"Shh, I liked it when you got cut off, saying my name, Hime-chan (1)." She blinked. He expressed some sort of feeling, emotion? He had called her Hime-chan? Only Chizuru called her Hime-chan.

"Ulqui? You like being called Ulqui? If so, how about me calling you Ulqui-kun?"

"Whatever you wish, Hime-chan." He knew what had caused his heart to start beating again, he had fallen in love with the human girl. This was something unheard of in Arrancar, and he was supposed to be the most melancholy of them all, the cuatro Espada. He was Ulquiorra Schiffer, notorious for his emotionless responses, no matter who he spoke to. He had fallen in love, something that any Arrancar could not do, with a human girl, trash, none-the-less.

"Yay! Ulqui-kun!" She threw her arms around him, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"What are you doing, Hime--" He was cut off as she brought her lips to meet his, in a long, sensual kiss. He blinked a moment, before letting his eyes fall closed, returning the kiss. She opened her mouth, ever so slightly, beckoning him to deepen the kiss. He happily (if Ulquiorra can be happy about anything) complied, sliding his tongue into her mouth, exploring wherever his tongue could reach. She gave a slight moan, still wondering why she had kissed an Arrancar, an Espada, and even let him kiss her without any form of injury to him. She pulled back when she became aware of her need to breathe, nearly feeling like she was going to pass out. She panted for a couple moments, letting herself catch her breath, before looking up at Ulquiorra.

"You wanted to know what I was doing?" She laughed, her arms still wrapped around him, albeit a little lighter, now. "I was giving you a hug! And, it seems I still am! Oh, and I guess I kissed you, too." She giggled a little sheepishly, her hair falling over one shoulder to rest on his white uniform.

"I was just a bit shocked, is all, Hime-chan." He brought an arm up, wrapping it around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Her head came forward to his chest, and she sat there, wondering when she had ever stopped loving Kurosaki-kun. But that was it, she had, and she didn't know how or when it happened, but she knew why. She had fallen in love with the Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.

She stopped a couple halls away, knowing she was heading in the right direction, as she had seen a servant wheeling a trolley in the opposite direction. But she dared go no farther, as she could feel the Espada's presence very close to Orihime, in her room. Instead, she decided to give a little focus to Ichigo's closing riatsu. He was coming, and there was nothing Sousuke-chan could do about it. She knew he would come, had purposely gone ahead of him, knowing he didn't know the truth about her. He would have been shocked, to say the least. She was a little shocked that Orihime didn't seem sad, through the feel of her riatsu. In fact, she seemed almost as if she was happier here, than back in the human world. What, she wondered, had happened in the time between entering the Garganta, and now, only eight hours later? It was all too confusing, and she didn't want to deal with it.

"Hime-chan, I think it is time that I leave. Aizen-sama will be wondering where I went." There was a hint of sadness in his monotonous voice when he spoke. It soon changed to annoyance, at the mention of Aizen, and the fact that he had to return. "I will be back, tomorrow at breakfast, Hime-chan." He leaned over, giving her a light peck on the lips, before standing, and heading to the door. "Have sweet dreams, Hime-chan. Good night."

Her lips curved in a partial pout, showing him that she didn't want him to leave. "You sure you have to go? I want you to stay a bit longer." He nodded his head, turning back to look at her.

"I will speak to Aizen-sama about your desire to see me. He wants you to be comfortable, so I'm sure he'll allow me some free time to visit you." With that he turned again, reaching for the door handle.

"Thank you, Ulqui-kun. I will see you tomorrow at breakfast time, and bring something for yourself, too, if you need to eat." He turned his head to the side, giving a slight nod, before pulling the door open, and heading towards his private quarters.

That was the sign she had been hoping for, the movement of the Espada's riatsu. It moved closer to her, and she slid her mask to the side of her head, revealing her human-like body again. She sighed, ducking into a side room, which conveniently had no one inside. She closed the door, and chose 

to take a look around the room she had entered. There was fabric, a bit of black, but it was mainly white, as the Arrancar's uniforms were white, not black. She smiled a feral grin, and set over to the sewing machine placed in the corner, grabbing some pieces of fabric along the way. She then set to sewing pieces together, making sure every few minutes that it was proportioned to her. When she finished, it turned out that it was a simple pair of hakama pants, and a shirt, with a cape attached. It revealed very little, and she pulled the hollow mask off, completely. In turn, she broke it, leaving one ear, and the swirl on its cheek, leaving the connecting space undamaged. She stripped off her Shihakusho, shoving it into a nearby cupboard in a ball. She then put on her "Arrancar uniform" that she had made with the sewing machine, placing the mask on the side of her face. "No way they'll suspect me when I look like an Arrancar and dress like one, too." She smirked, grabbing her Zanpakuto, and heading out the door, once the riatsu of the Espada had passed. She headed down the hall, taking a left at the corner, starting down another hallway. She kept walking, and took a right at the end of the newest hallway, seeing a door at the end of the room. She smirked, walking up to the door, and giving it a small knock. "Orihime!" Her voice was still the same as her Gigai's, and Orihime would know it was her, even after she went into the room. Her riatsu was powerful, as powerful as Aizen Sousuke's, but she wouldn't dare leave it unrestrained. She would attract unwanted attention, should she do that, and would be recruited as an Espada, herself. That, and Orihime was the only one to notice the appearance, then sharp spike in her riatsu. And then she'd seen her like this, already, if she'd been in the Garganta at the time.

"Come in, come in." It was muffled slightly by the door, but it was clear enough, and she pushed her way through the door.

"Hey, Orihime. I came to get you out." She closed the door behind her, and removing the broken reishi-made hollow mask. Orihime seemed to fidget a bit, sensing that she indeed was here to take her home.

"Ano… Hiza-chan… would it be alright… if we brought Ulqui-kun back with us? Cause I don't want to leave without him. He seems so unhappy here." She fidgeted with her skirt, picking at the hems slightly.

"Ulqui-kun? You have a nickname for one of the Espada?" She scoffed at the notion, but noticing Orihime's comments, she sighed. "Why are you fidgeting, anyways, Orihime? And what's with wanting to bring Ulquiorra to the human world with us? He's an Arrancar, one of the most powerful, an Espada, and can't leave, unless given the permission of 'almighty Aizen-sama'. It's not going to help him if he gets away, he'll just have to come back later."

Orihime frowned. "I want to make him happy, that's all, and I don't want to go home without him. He makes me feel welcome in this cold, white palace of Aizen's, and doesn't say anything mean to me, ever. And if he can't go, then I won't go." She gave an indignant huff, turning away from the Shinigami dressed as an Arrancar. "You may as well stay the night, here, but be hidden in the morning, he's bringing me breakfast."

She nodded, "if that's what you want, Orihime."

"It is. In the morning, I'll ask if he wants to go live in the human world, with all of us."

"Orihime, you realize that I came here to rescue you, because I knew Ichigo would do so, himself, once he realized you were missing. Well, he's on his way, now, within the Garganta, actually." Orihime's eyes widened.

"Kurosaki-kun? He's coming to rescue me?" She sighed, turning away. "I'll just tell him the same thing I told you, Hiza-chan. I'll tell him that Ulqui-kun has to come, too, or I don't go."

"Orihime, I thought you liked Ichigo, but now you're acting like you love Ulquiorra, not Ichigo." Orihime blushed, looking away.

"You read me too easily, Hiza-chan." She stayed seated on the couch, motioning for the Shinigami to go off into hiding. "Hiza-chan, please hide. Ulqui-kun is returning. He would not take well to a stranger in the room, specifically a Shinigami, however strong your Hollow powers are." Hiza nodded, 

slinking into the closet, making sure to tone her riatsu down as low as it could go. She heard a quick knock on the door.

"Hime-chan, I'm back. I'm coming in." The door opened, to reveal Ulquiorra standing there, with a few bags. He looked like he was planning on staying for a while, not just here for a conversation. "Hime-chan, Aizen-sama has requested that I stay here on my time off, for the rest of your stay here." Her eyes widened, both the Shinigami and the human on the couch, at the notion. Hiza would be stuck in the closet until he left to go somewhere, like one of those meetings Sousuke-chan always liked to call.

"Naa, Ulqui-kun?" He gave her a questioning look. "What would you say to getting out of here, and going to the human world to live?" He gave her an incredulous look, and then sighed, nodding his head.

"It may take a bit, but I can get you out of here." The voice came from inside the closet, and the door opened, revealing a very disgruntled Vaizard. "I came here to bring her home, but she refused to leave without you. She said she'd say the same thing to Ichigo when he got here." Ulquiorra gave a look towards the Vaizard, his eyes wide. "Of course, that means I'll have to get to know the palace, learn the corridors and everything. But I have a way to do that." She held up her hollow mask, broken, looking like an Arrancar mask. "Mind, using this, I don't have my full Hollow powers, and I don't actually have a single release. I have the normal shikai and bankai that Shinigami have, so I'd have to let my release form be my inner Hollow." She sighed. "At least I have the Zanpakuto to make myself look like an Arrancar. And I made this outfit in that room with all the fabric and the sewing machine. I hid in there when you were coming towards me, when you left Orihime's room, earlier."

"I can show you around, woman, if that is Hime-chan's wish." She nodded, ever so slightly.

"Please, Ulqui-kun, show Hiza-chan around." He nodded, heading out the door, followed by Hiza, replacing her broken mask. "You are my fraccion, woman, that is why you are following me." He turned and faced inside the door, looking straight at Orihime. "I will be back with her, later." He nodded, turning back outside, closing the door.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-san. That's what I should call you, since I'm supposed to be your fraccion, right? And won't I need to know your number as an Espada?" He nodded, unzipping his jacket, and pulling the left side out, revealing the number 4 tattooed on his chest. "Number 4?! Well, considering I can sense three stronger Arrancar, I can see that. And one of them is female."

"You'll need to know the names and numbers of all the Espada, to act as my fraccion. And our release form is called resurreccion. Now, the names of the Espada, starting at number 10. Yammi, a big hulking giant, the one I travelled with to the human world." Her eyes opened a bit wide.

"That guy was only number 10? But he was so big! I thought he would be higher than that!"

Ulquiorra scoffed, giving her an indignant look. "Rank is not decided on size, but on riatsu power, if you haven't noticed. Continuing on, Aroneiro Arurueri, a guy wearing a giant mask over his face. His face is actually a jar with two masks floating inside, each bearing the number 9. He has the ability to take on the shape of anybody he has devoured. One of those he has devoured, while he was still a Hollow, was that of Shiba Kaien, fukuteichou of the juusan squad." She shook her head, remembering how Rukia had come home that night, completely and utterly heartbroken.

"But, Kaien-san was supposed to have been killed by my own sister's hands!"

"Then let us hope she is not the one who fights him, although his ability only works in the dark. Number 8 is Szayel Apporo Grantz. He's a mad scientist, who had his fraccion created so that when he eats them, they heal his injuries."

"Sounds kinda like someone I know, back in Seireitei. He experiments on his own daughter."

"Seventh is Zomari Le Roux , an older looking man, with spikes for hair. Beware his release; it controls anything it sets its sight on. Sixth is Grimmjaw Jagguerjaques. He's the one with the jaw mask that you most likely saw while he went on his raid with his buddies. Blue hair, with stupid blue eyeliner under his eyes. Had his arm cut off and incinerated by Tousen, and had someone named Luppi, now 

dead, take his place. He's since gotten his arm back. Fifth is Nnoitora, he's extremely tall, and has a really creepy smile that never goes away. You already know me. Third is the female you sensed, Halibel. She's a darker skinned woman with blonde hair, short, but with what you would call a rat-tail. Second is Barragan, he looks almost like an old priest. And last, and finally, first, is Staruku. He's skinny, and very lazy, falls asleep in nearly every one of the meetings Aizen-sama calls with his Espada."

"Thank you, Ulquiorra-san, for teaching me about the current Espada." Then she felt it, the powerful riatsu that was Ichigo. "Ulquiorra-san, we have been invaded by a Shinigami and two humans."

He gave a sharp look towards her, not knowing how she could feel that riatsu from within the walls of the palace. "You have quite fine perception, woman. I only knew that Ichigo was here, because you said he was coming, and I felt the opening of the Garganta. But there are humans with him?" She nodded. They continued to wander the halls; she was making a map in her head, as her visual memory was superb. That was when Gin rounded the corner.

"Maa, Ulquiorra-san, there ya are. I been lookin' for ya. Aizen-sama's set up a meetin tomorrow mornin', after breakfast. And who's this following you around?" His smile was right in her face.

"Gin-sama, please get out of my face. I am Ulquiorra-san's fraccion." She twitched when Gin didn't pull back, scrutinizing her face.

"Yea, I recognize ya. Don't know if ya were an Arrancar last time I saw ya, though." He pulled his head back. "Don't be late for the meetin', Ulquiorra. I'll see ya there." With that, he turned and left.

"Well, he recognized you, is that a good thing?" She shrugged.

"Either way, it's not a bad thing. Even if he knew the truth, Gin-sama's not a bad guy. He may be sneaky and all, but I've known him for many years now."

Ulquiorra gave a slightly incredulous look at her. "You still call him sama, even when he's not around?"

She gave a nod. "There are reasons, reasons that I will not indulge you with here. We do not want Aizen finding out." They continued to walk the halls, she thinking about Gin-sama, and why he'd left Toushiro behind. "He wouldn't abandon his Shiro-chan." She sighed, shaking her head.

"He has someone back in Soul Society? Someone he loved?"

"Not loved, Ulquiorra-san, Gin-sama still loves Hitsugaya. I could see it in his eyes, he wanted me to see." She gave a quick look to Ulquiorra, wondering what his relationship with Orihime really was. "He misses Toushiro."

"I think I understand where he's coming from."

She sighed, looking back at Ulquiorra. "I know Toushiro misses him. I saw him just a few days ago, since they were staying in Karakura town. They have no idea I was there, the current eleventh squad fukuteichou."

"Aizen-sama said that the eleventh division fukuteichou was a short pink haired brat."

"Che, so Yachiru's my replacement, huh? And only a few people knew I was going on a mission, so everyone else thinks I'm dead. Mainly my family are the ones who know I'm still alive. Speaking of which, my sister and her crush have just arrived in Hueco Mundo."

"Your sister is here, now? Can she feel your riatsu as easily as you can feel hers?"

"Nah, I'm the Kuchiki with the best riatsu detection skills, that and I'm also the one with the highest riatsu and riatsu-manipulation. Mind, that's all because I can travel here, undetected, whenever I want, thanks to one Vasto Lorde, Miru Dakusei."

"The fox hollow that has the black and white mixed up is on your side?"

She nodded, pointing to the mask on her face. "Recognize the swirl? The one she has on her cheek?" She dismissed the partial Hollow mask, revealing the same swirl, along with the number 21 tattooed on her cheek. "I have the same marking, and for good reason. I banished her from my head, and Soul Society, many years back, and she's been trying to get revenge on me for the past hundred years. I decided I was sick of having Vasto Lordes attack me every couple of days, and summoned her 

back. Now she's perfectly content to stay up there, in my head, until we go back to Soul Society." She brought her hand up, summoning the Hollow mask once more, and breaking it to what it was, before she had dismissed it.

He nodded, walking along down the hallway. He would question the girl on why she trusted Gin when they arrived back in Orihime's room. He highly doubted even Orihime knew what this Vaizard knew.

Author's notes:

(1)Hime-chan: little princess, literally, but it is Ulquiorra's nickname for Orihime.

Hiza: See, a new couple! I finally got UlquiXHime! Haha! I've been waiting for so long to start writing that portion! And Gin knows Hiza's in Hueco Mundo? Yup! But he ain't about to say anything to Sousuke-chan, are ya, Gin-sama?

Gin: A course not, Kuchiki-san.

Hiza: As for how I spelled the Espada's names, I spelled them partially how they are pronounced, other than Halibel and those kinds of people… lol It was mainly Stark that I spelled differently, I spelled it Staruku, which is how it is pronounced. Until next time! And chapter 21 will have another special at the end, as a "Woot for hitting 20 chapters!" kinda thing. Ja ne!


	13. Gin's Past, An Espada's Meeting

Hiza: Well, last chapter was quite a long one, and we added in the UlquiXHime! Ulquiorra and Orihime = love!

Gin: shakes head Oh goodness, not this UlquiXHime=love thing again… she's been going on about it for the past few months. smacks her

Hiza: Owie, Gin-sama! Fine, you don't want me to talk about it, on with the story, where there is UlquiXHime! Oh! And I think there's a new couple or two introduced. The amount introduced during the Winter War segment has changed to four! It may go up yet again, by the end of it, and UlquiXHime was one of the original pairings from the Hueco Mundo/Winter War arc for my fic. Anyways, on to the chapter, Gin-sama!

They headed back towards Orihime's room in silence, neither really wanting to speak at the moment. Hiza, because she was afraid she would ask him something about his and Orihime's nicknames for each other, he because he didn't want to ask about Gin until he was sure Aizen wouldn't hear. Instead, they just walked, each using their own version of flash steps most of the time, her using Shunpo, he using Sonido. It wasn't like anyone would be able to tell the difference, since they both looked the same, one was just used by Shinigami, the other by Arrancar. She did one last Shunpo, arriving at the door to Orihime's room seconds before Ulquiorra. You would have thought she was the Espada by the way she traveled, and the fact that she was faster than the one she was supposed to working for. She gave a tap on the door.

"Orihime, we've returned."

"We're coming in." He pushed the door open, walking in, followed by the Shinigami, finding Orihime asleep on the couch. He picked her up, taking her over to the bed, when she mumbled something in her sleep.

"Okairi, Ulqui-kun…" then she rolled back over, going back to her deeper sleep. He just blinked, and set her down on the bed, pulling the white blankets up over her body.

"Since she is obviously asleep, I think it is time you told me why you trust that sneaky Shinigami, other than his lover back in Soul Society." She gave a curt nod, turning and facing out the window.

"They weren't just lovers, Ulquiorra, I know, Gin was planning on asking Hitsugaya to marry him. But why I trust him so much? Easy, Yamamoto Souteichou knew that Sousuke-chan was planning to leave Soul Society. Gin-sama was chosen to play the part of spy, because he was a crafty one, and Sousuke-chan's vice captain, at one point. Sousuke-chan trusted him, thought he really was on his side. Only a few knew the truth, those that Yamamoto Souteichou knew Sousuke-chan wouldn't be able to get the truth out of. Basically, someone is holding onto Gin's position in Soul Society, making it seem as if he really did betray Soul Society, so if Sousuke-chan captured any Shinigami, they would have an out for Gin. I was trusted because I am a close friend of Gin-sama's and would never betray him. That, and Yamamoto Souteichou was planning on sending me on a mission that would take nearly one hundred years. Then Ichigo decided to go to Soul Society to rescue Rukia, my sister. That's how I knew that the plan had truly begun, that Sousuke-chan had gotten the Hougyouku. And how I found out that the Chamber of the 46 had been murdered in cold blood. I know Gin-sama helped with this, but he was told to go along with everything Sousuke-chan said, even if it meant killing. This order had come from the 46, through Yamamoto Souteichou before I was sent on my mission, before they were killed. Gin-sama and I would never betray one another, and certainly would not betray the other to Sousuke-chan."

"Hai, anything more, woman?" Ulquiorra was still emotionless, though if it had been Orihime he'd been speaking to, there would have been.

"Nothing more on Gin-sama, no. There's still Tousen, though. Mind, he has a really warped sense of justice. But at least he's doing all this in the name of, however warped it is, justice." She stayed facing out the window, not wanting to face the Espada, as a few tears made their way down her face. She was beginning to feel the effects of being away from her love for so long, and it wasn't pleasant. It was causing her to have to hide her face, unable to look at one of the Espada. "Ulquiorra, I think it is about time you went to sleep yourself. I'll keep watch for a few hours, and then I'll wake you, so I can sleep."

"Hai, arigatou, onna." He sat down on the bed, placing a single hand on Orihime's face, then leaning over her and giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. He lay down beside her, staying above the covers, as he didn't want the Shinigami to think anything. He was asleep sooner than he would have thought, considering it normally took him a few hours to get to sleep at night. After only a few minutes, she heard light snoring from the bed, and looked over to see Ulquiorra on top of the covers, looking so vulnerable, asleep. She moved over to the couch, pulling out her Shinigami cell phone, and calling the Souteichou.

"Yama-jii-san. I have made it to Inoue Orihime, but she refuses to leave without the company of the cuatro Espada. It seems that he does not like it here, either, and does not wish to obey Aizen's orders, and thus has agreed to travel to the human world. I would like your permission to have a Gigai ready and made for him when we are to arrive in the human world." Her eyes widened when another voice spoke on the other end of the phone. "Koi? Is that you? And you say in a few days time some of the captains and vice captains are going to be coming to Hueco Mundo?" She listened for a couple more moments, her eyes widening even more. "And you're one of them? Oh, please be careful, I don't want to lose you." She sat down on the couch, tears welling in her eyes once more, this time flowing a bit more freely. "Oh, koi, don't get yourself killed over here." She listened. "Hai, arigatou. Yama-jii, you heard the story from Kuchiki-teichou, did you not? I request permission to have a Gigai made for cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer." She snickered. "Right now? Asleep on the covers of Inoue's bed, next to her, mind she's under the covers." She listened once more. "You get the same impression I did. You know they have nicknames for each other?" She laughed, quietly. "Yeah, she calls him Ulqui-kun, and he calls her Hime-chan." She gave a quick smile. "Thanks, Yama-jii, I'll call Urahara Kisuke tonight and let him know a few details. Ja." She flicked the phone off, lying down on the couch, so that she could see the door. She dialled a number she never thought she would have to dial, that of Urahara Kisuke. It took a couple rings for him to pick up, as he hardly ever used the phone. "Hey, Kisuke. I've found Orihime, but she refuses to leave without the cuatro Espada. He's agreed to come with us, but Sousuke-chan will bring him back if he knows where he is. Thus, I'm calling you. I need you to make a Gigai for Ulquiorra Schiffer. He's about 5' something, has black hair, green eyes, pale skin, is quite skinny, and hardly shows any emotion. If you wouldn't mind, please make the Gigai restrict his riatsu, extremely low. This way Sousuke-chan will have a harder time figuring out where he is. And I've already gotten the okay from the Souteichou, so everything is in order on our end. Now we just need a Gigai for him when we go back to the human world. It needs to be ready right when we get back, so we will not leave until you have called me back, letting me know it's ready. Thanks, Kisuke. Later." She clicked it off once more, making sure to leave it on, but not in a call. Kisuke would call her back within a few days, she knew. She stood, walking over to the bed, yawning. It was about time she woke up the Espada now starting to cling to Orihime in his sleep. "Oi, Ulquiorra." She poked him in the back a few times. "Stop clinging to Orihime and wake up." He opened one eye, looking up at the Vaizard posing as an Arrancar, before realizing that somehow he had ended up underneath the covers, and was indeed clinging to Orihime.

"How long was I asleep?" It was a simple question.

"Long enough for me to have gotten two phone calls out, and have secured you a Gigai for the human world, when we go." He sat up, giving a slightly incredulous look at her. "You expect Sousuke-chan to just leave you in the human world if he knows you're there? I think not. So I had a Gigai ordered 

for you, one that'll significantly restrict your riatsu, so Sousuke-chan doesn't know where you are. And you better be damn grateful, I'm paying for it. Damn aunt's lover and always needing to be paid. Stupid fact that he decided to ditch Soul Society, and my aunt for deciding to follow him. Now they're both exiled, and she refuses to even acknowledge that I'm her niece." She shook her head, still muttering curses about Urahara Kisuke. "Damn Kisuke and his need to stay alive." She strode back over to the couch, flopping down, preparing to go to sleep. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go to sleep, so I'm not exhausted in the morning, when you ask me to fetch breakfast for Orihime and yourself."

He sighed, turning to face the door, staying on the bed, and laid down, relaxing, but disciplined enough to keep from falling asleep.

They finally made it to the outside of the desert called Hueco Mundo, staring at the vastness of it all. They were riding towards the giant palace in the distance, all five of them along with Nel, Pesche, and Dondochaka. They were riding Bawabawa, a giant wormlike hollow that Nel called hers' and the other guys' pet. Rukia was staring off into the distance, distinctly remembering what had happened a few minutes before she and the others were meeting. She and the Shinigami advanced squad of Hitsugaya's had been called back to Soul Society, and Ichigo was denied passage to Hueco Mundo. Byakuya had said that he was only told to bring them back, not to make sure they stayed, so off they went, back to the human world, her and Renji. They arrived only to find Ichigo, along with Chad and Ishida, already gone to Hueco Mundo. She could only sense a faint flicker of her sister's riatsu, and she stared straight in the direction of it. Surprisingly, Inoue's riatsu, and that of an Espada, were right there with her, but none seemed to be angry. None were fluctuating, like they would if they had been fighting, in fact, it seemed as if they were all somewhat friendly towards each other. I mean, two of their riatsus were very low, peaceful, as if sleeping, Inoue's and Hiza's. Her eyes widened when she finally realized it. The name Hiza rang a bell, one from Soul Society and the human world. "Ichigo."

"Yeah, Rukia?" He turned back to look at her.

"You introduced me to someone named Hiza back in the human world, right?" He gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, why?"

"I finally realized something. You introduced me to someone I already knew. She's my sister, a fukuteichou, actually. She's been missing from Soul Society for sixteen years, and I finally found out where she was. Oh, Nii-sama will be so happy!" Ichigo gave a sceptical look.

"Byakuya, happy? I highly doubt it." Rukia gave him a glare, choosing to ignore the comment.

"Nii-sama's wife has been found after sixteen years."

"But, Rukia, Hiza's last name was Urahara, not Kuchiki." His eyes widened. "But Urahara's a Shinigami, and he has no children, that I know of."

"See? She's my sister. Hiza's riatsu disappeared, and a split second later, was replaced by my sister's riatsu, which by all means is stronger than Nii-sama's. She's always been good with riatsu manipulation and control, as well as sensing riatsu. I bet she knows everything that's happened in Soul Society, and I bet she knows that I was nearly executed. She's actually a Shihouin, Yoruichi's great niece." He looked over, wondering just why she'd been living in Karakura town for the last sixteen years, and why he'd never noticed her riatsu.

"But, she doesn't seem that strong, never has!"

"I know, Ichigo, which is why it took me so long to realize all of this. If she had been at her full riatsu strength, then I would have known she was here, and so would Nii-sama when he came to take me home."

"Wouldn't that mean Aizen would know she was there, too?"

"No, Ichigo, only a few people knew, if any, where she was, the rest of us were all told she had died battling a powerful Hollow. We were all told at once, within our squads, and I know Nii-sama was devastated to hear the news, but he'll be happy again, soon! In fact, I think I'm gonna give him a call right now! I'm gonna tell him the great news!" She took the phone out from inside her Shihakusho, dialling the number for her brother. It took a few rings for him to pick up. "Nii-sama? Why did it take you so long to pick up? A meeting for the captains? With the Souteichou? But why, Nii-sama? Oh, you can't tell me, okay then. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you the news! Guess what, Nii-sama? No… of course not, like that'd ever happen, knowing the way he is… anyways, I've found Nee-san's riatsu. She's here, in Hueco Mundo, with Inoue-san. Oh and there's an Espada with them, but none of them seem to be hostile." She gave a slight shake of her head. "It's true, Nii-sama!" Her eyes widened in shock. "You knew all along and never told me? And you knew she was here? And… WHAT!? The Espada's to be returning to the human world with us!? You have to be kidding me! Nii-sama, please tell me you're kidding me?" She sighed, looking towards Ichigo, who, only hearing one side of the conversation was looking completely dumfounded. "You're not kidding? Alright, I see, thank you, Nii-sama. Bye." She clicked the phone off, staring into Ichigo's dumbfounded face. "He says he already knew she was here, and that he knows about the Espada with them. He told me the Espada doesn't like it in Hueco Mundo, and that he's going to be returning to the human world with us. Apparently Urahara's already been contacted about making a Gigai for him, and has agreed."

"And Inoue's agreed to all of this?"

"Apparently Inoue wouldn't leave without the Espada in tow."

"Well, there's a twist, ne, Kurosaki?"

"Urusei, Ishida."

"What do you think about this, Renji?"

"An Espada living in the human world? I don't like it one bit." Rukia stiffened after a few moments, feeling another, disturbing riatsu, stirring within her sister's.

"Nee-chan, protect yourself from that other being…" Renji shot her an odd look, wondering what she could be talking about.

"What the hell, Rukia? You're not making any sense."

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki."

"Yeah…"

"I would calm myself if Rukia started making sense! She said something about another being with her sister! And she already told us about Orihime and the Espada!" Renji shook his head, knowing slightly, why Rukia seemed to be making no sense.

"Ichigo, calm down. I know what's going on with Hiza, and I never thought that thing would come back. It's been gone for sixteen years, ever since she left. It's been trying to get revenge on her. But now, I highly doubt it will, and I doubt it'll do anything to harm us, as it is only a part of Hiza, and Hiza's in control. Teichou told me a bit about it, when he found out she had gone to the human world. He seemed kinda down, seeing as he was being separated from someone special, just like he was separated from his previous captain."

"Nii-sama told you that she was leaving, and he didn't even tell me, even though she's my sister!? Why would he tell you, and not me?"

"I… I think… he thought… that it would give me some courage… to do something I've wanted to do… for many years, now… Rukia… I know, he should have told you, but that doesn't change the fact that he didn't tell you." He looked down at his hands, silently cursing himself for still being weak enough to not be able to say anything to her, along those lines. He always seemed to get too nervous, and was never able to get the words out; they would always get jumbled when he tried to speak. Instead, he chose to not say anything, trying to keep himself from breaking her even the slightest bit, but still, he always managed to break her. He had even tried to kill the person who had tried to save her back over 

the summer. He felt so stupid, so weak, so helpless, and so, oh so, heartbroken, all because he still couldn't tell her how he felt.

The large doors opened, revealing to the gathered Espada their large white table, where Aizen-sama called his meetings. The ten of them walked into the room, talking about whatever gossip they had heard since the last meeting.

"Looks like we've got intruders."

"Intruders?"

"Apparently, the 22nd Underground Passageway was destroyed."

"The 22nd one? That's rather far from here."

"Too bad." The Espada began taking their seats. "it would have been more interesting if they'd snuck into the Hougyoku's room instead."

"Yeahah! This'll be killer!" Nnoitora leaned back in his seat, Szayel was sitting comfortably with one hand on the table.

"Quiet down. I'm tired as hell, don't be so noisy." The Primero Espada, Staruku, leaned back in his chair, trying for a quick nap before the meeting started.

They all were finally seated, Yammi being the last one to take his seat, and he leaned on his elbow. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway outside, those of Tousen, Gin, and Aizen. The three walked into the room, Aizen with his customary greeting to the Espada, for morning meetings. "Good morning, my dear Espada." There was something added to it this morning. "We're under attack. But let us have some tea first."

They continued to ride the giant wormlike beast, getting closer and closer to Las Noches by the minute.

"Everyone has some now, yes? Now, please listen carefully while you have a drink. Kaname, turn on the projector." Tousen pulled down the lever, an image appearing just above, and in the centre of the table for all to see.

"Hai."

"There are three intruders: Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, and Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjaw's eyes widened. The Shinigami brat was there, trying to rescue his friend.

"They're…" Aroniero's voice changed. "The enemies?"

"What's this? When you said we were under attack I was curious as to who our enemy was."

"They're a bunch of whipper-snappers! Not very exciting at all."

"Che."

"You are not allowed to underestimate them. They were once labelled Ryoka. Just the four of them broke into Soul Society and fought on par with the Gotei Juusan."

"Four? Then one of them is missing. Where's the fourth?"

"It was Inoue Orihime."

"Hee, so they came to save their friend. Why not let 'em, though they look weak as hell."

"Haven't you been listening?"

"Huh."

"Aizen-sama told us not to underestimate them."

"I didn't mean it like that. You afraid?"

"What did you say?"

Grimmjaw's hand hit the table, as he stood up from the table. Walking away, he made an indignant sound, meaning to go fight Ichigo. "Where are you going, Grimmjaw?"

"I'm going to kill them. You gotta exterminate bugs as soon as they start infesting your home."

"Aizen-sama has not given such an order, yet. Return to your seat."

Grimmjaw turned a glare on Tousen. "I'm going to crush them for your precious Aizen-sama!"

"Grimmjaw."

"Hai?"

"I appreciate your intentions but I am not finished speaking yet. Could you return to your seat, please? Well? I didn't hear your answer, Grimmjaw Jagguerjaques." Aizen increased the pressure of his riatsu, causing Grimmjaw to slowly fall to his hands and knees. "Good, I see you understand. Members of the Espada, as you can see, there are three enemies. It's unwise to underestimate them, but there's no need to make a commotion, either. Everyone, return to your own rooms and act as if everything were normal. Don't be insolent or impatient. Just sit and wait for the enemy to come to us. And do not be afraid. Regardless of the situation, so long as you stay with me, we are invincible." And that was it, Aizen rose to his feet, Gin and Tousen following him as he walked out the door. The Espada dispersed, leaving the room as empty as it had been before they came in, or so they thought. She emerged from the shadows a few moments later, her riatsu still totally restrained, not even noticeable, when she recognized the one riatsu left in the room.

"Ulquiorra-san, should I pretend I heard nothing?"

"What do you think, woman? Wouldn't it be strange for a mere fraccion to know what's going on in Aizen-sama's meetings?"

They walked from the room together, heading back to Orihime's room, where she had been told they would be back for lunch. They stopped in the kitchen along the way back, picking up a meal for the each of them, and a strange assortment of foods for Orihime.

She sighed, looking out the window, thinking about her dear Nanao-chan, wondering just what things Shunsui was doing to get her, this time. Even though everyone knew that he really loved his Jyuu-chan, he still chased Nanao, despite everything Jyuushiro said. As long as she and her teichou were not sent off to Hueco Mundo with the rest of the captains, she would be fine, and the same spoke for her precious Nanao. She sighed again, standing, and using Shunpo to travel a few divisions away, snickering when she thought of what Shunsui would say. She arrived at the doors for the eighth division, pushing the doors open; she wandered towards the vice-captain's office. Wouldn't Nanao be surprised to see her here during the day, when she was doing her paperwork, and her captain's? Then again, that was the exact opposite of her own division, where she would dump all of her paperwork on her poor captain. She pushed open the office door, not entirely surprised to see Shunsui in there, teasing his vice captain, seeming to be in a drunken stupor. "Oi, Kyouraku-teichou, get off of Nanao!" She went over to the captain, hauling him off Nanao, sighing as he hit the floor with a loud THUNK. "It's okay, Nanao, you can get up, now." She held a hand out to Nanao, giving a warm smile, Nanao grasping the offered hand. But instead of hauling herself up, she pulled the other woman down on top of her, bringing their lips together in a kiss.

"It's about time you gave me a visit during working hours, Rangiku. Maybe this'll get 'drunk boy' over here to stop chasing me, and actually do some paperwork. Or maybe he'll finally listen to Ukitake-san and listen to his heart, finally being with the one he loves, no matter how it looks, like that the 

womanizer is actually gay." She gave a laugh at that one, nuzzling her koi's cheek. Matsumoto laughed, too, putting her hands on either side of Nanao, pushing herself up a bit.

"Hey, Kyouraku-teichou, you mind leaving, you drunk bastard?" He gave a slight hiccup, attempting to stand so he could leave the room, but collapsed once again.

"Hehe… don't think I can do that, Matsumoto-san. Can't get up, heh." Rangiku sighed, lifting a foot and booting him out the door.

"And stay out, you drunken pervert!" She slammed the shoji door shut, nearly putting a hole in it, with her foot. "Now, you want to get back to what we were gonna do before he couldn't stand up?"

Hiza: Well, there you go! I randomly made a decision a few days ago that I couldn't have yaoi without yuri, so there's some yuri coming up, too!

Gin: So, why, exactly, did this idea come to you?

Hiza: I dunno, Gin-sama… I guess it just did, when I thought about how I was gonna get the HichiXIchi in here. Anyways, thanks to all those reading, and I hope you like it!


	14. Continuing Battles, The Captains Arrive

Hiza: Wow… had writers block for a bit, and now I'm back!

Gin: What's this about writers block, Kuchiki-san?

Hiza: I couldn't think of how to start the chapter, but now I'm good! XD

She sighed, her Hollow mask starting to cut into her cheek, but it healed quickly with the Hollow's help. "Ichigo, don't die on me. I need you to stay a distraction for when we leave. I'll give Renji a call when we're back in Karakura, so you know it's time to come back." Her eyes widened at the feel of Grimmjaw's riatsu, and she dove into the closet, closing the door behind her. Just in time, too, as the door flew open, revealing the Sexta Espada, Grimmjaw Jaggerjaques. Her eyes widened as she saw the look on his face, he was extremely pissed off. Then she felt Ulquiorra coming up, slowly but surely, with a servant Arrancar following, most likely bringing food. She felt the fighting going on with Ichigo stop, felt Rukia fighting, but she didn't know who, and could feel Ishida fighting. Ulquiorra showed up in her view, placing a slender hand on Grimmjaw's shoulder, causing Grimmjaw to turn around, eyes wide with shock.

"What are you doing here, Grimmjaw?" Monotone as he always spoke when anyone other than her was around him and Orihime. Grimmjaw just turned, stalking away and out the door, and she sighed, staying seated in the closet. "Orihime, he didn't hurt you, did he? And where is that Shinigami girl, the one who's going to take us to the human world?" She shook her head, feeling as Chad's fight began, and within a few minutes was finished. That's when another, much more powerful riatsu appeared near Chad, and he looked away. "It looks like Nnoitora was impatient." Chad's riatsu was nearly gone, only slight traces of it left. She glared at him, her eyes filled with hatred at the moment, upset at the fact that her love had caused her some emotional distress concerning her friends.

"Sado-kun isn't dead." Her voice seemed to be filled with hatred, and the vaizard hidden in the closet knew she was right. There was still a glimmer of the powerful humans riatsu, albeit a soft glimmer, in the distance, indicating his survival. But she was the only one able to sense it, as it was far too weak for even her sister to sense.

"What should it matter. They were stupid for coming here in the first place without knowing the limit of their strengths. What do you want me to say? 'Don't worry, I'm sure he's still alive.' Pathetic. You should be angry that they came to Hueco Mundo without knowing the power of their enemies." She gave another fierce glare, one foot shifting forward a bit before lifting off the ground. She stormed over quickly, raising a hand, and slapped him with it, not at all happy with him. His eyes widened with shock for a few moments, before going back to normal, albeit softened. "Eat your meal, Orihime."

"I don't want it."

"One of your duties to Aizen-sama is to stay alive. Until that is changed, you will continue to eat your meals. Now, eat. If you don't eat I will force it down your throat. Or would you rather be strapped down with IVs? I will be back in an hour." He turned around, heading for the door, the other Arrancar leaving in a hurry, and as soon as they were gone, he turned around. "I'm sorry, Hime-chan. I know you don't think Sado isn't dead, but neither of us can feel his riatsu any longer. I'm sorry if he didn't make it, I'll try to find him, and keep him alive. If I find him, I'll bring him here, to be healed." She gave a slight nod, as the girl burst out of the closet once more.

"If you want to find him, then follow me, and hurry. His remaining riatsu is weak, and fading fast. Orihime, we will return with Sado, I promise. We won't let him die." With that, she was out the door with a quick Shunpo, heading to the exact spot Chad's remaining riatsu was. She stopped, looking back, and Ulquiorra appeared inches behind her through the use of Sonido.

"Lead the way, woman." Emotionless as always and she gave a slight nod, taking off once more. It was mere moments before she arrived at the centre of the large palace, looking up at the bright day sky, and shaking her head. So Sado had made it this far, but had been attacked by an Espada. She made a quick Shunpo down to the ground, finding the body near a large hole in the wall where they boy had won the first fight. Ulquiorra appeared behind her, looking at the bloodied boy and sighed. He wasn't quite as strong as her, but he wasn't about to make her carry a boy twice her size, and covered in blood. "I will carry him." He picked up the boy, holding him bridal style so he wouldn't get blood on his uniform, and was gone in a flash, the smaller girl following behind at an equally swift pace. She arrived a second before the Espada and she pushed the door open, revealing them to Orihime. "Hime-chan, he's passed out, and nearly dead. You'll want to heal him as soon as possible if you want him to live." Orihime nodded, walking over to Ulquiorra as he walked in, placing the boy in the middle of the floor to give the fairies room to work.

"Souten Kisshun. I reject." The hairpins glowed and the fairies shot out, encompassing Sado's wounds in the orange healing sheild of light. The wound began to heal instantly, Sado's riatsu slowly gaining as it rose towards its original height. But the Shinigami had taken care of that, as she had created a barrier around them with kido, causing a lower riatsu to be felt from Sado for the Espada, Aizen and Tousen. His wound was closed, now, healing the internal injuries of the boy, hoping he would survive the attack from the quinto Espada. His eyes opened, causing him to shrink back from the sight of the cuatro Espada standing over him, realizing this was the Espada Rukia had mentioned.

"Sado-kun, rest. You should stay here. We will be heading back to the real world in a matter of days, as soon as I receive word from Kisuke-san that the Gigai is ready." His eyes widened at the voice as he turned to see the Shinigami, dressed in an Arrancar uniform and a broken Hollow mask on her face. She sighed, looking at him, and pushing the door closed. Her black and white bangs were swaying without the slightest trace of wind, but they looked as if there was wind. His eyes traveled to the broken Hollow mask, his eyes still wide, and she smirked. "Ain't ever see a Vaizard break their mask to fit in with the surroundings, have you, Sado-kun?" There was a dumbfounded shake of his head.

"Vaizard?" Her smirk widened, and she began to laugh.

"So, Kurosaki hasn't decided to tell you anything, has he?" He shook his head once again, and she laughed even harder. "You know Hirako Shinji, right?" A nod of his head was all that followed, and she continued on. "He is a Vaizard, a Shinigami with Hollow powers that they can summon at will." She dismissed the broken mask, turning it to black reishi before it dissipated. "Ichigo is also a Vaizard, as well as me, and there are many others back in Karakura town." Sado looked sceptical, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but was stunned that she was a Vaizard. She raised a hand in front of her face, claw-like, and swiped it across in front of her face, summoning the full mask, and pulling it off to the side, revealing her black and yellow Hollow eyes. She curled her fingers around the edge of the mask, pulling it off completely, before curling her other hand into a fist. She smashed the fist into the mask, shattering most of it, leaving only the cheek to the ear, the red swirl still in place. "I can summon her at will, just like Ichigo can summon his at will. Mind, he has yet to master the transformation and only has eleven seconds of ability when he does."

"Her… riatsu… is distorted." She continued to lay on the ground, feeling Renji's riatsu as he battled alongside one of the Hollow, Ishida and another of the Hollow closing in on his riatsu. She passed out, unable to keep her consciousness any longer.

"_Don't you dare die alone, Kuchiki." Kaien's voice spoke in her head._

"Rukia…" Renji was lost to the world for a split second. "Don't die on me, Rukia." He seemed to be having a bit of fun, attempting to slash away at the Espada's body. Dondochaka was just hiding off in the background, and he smirked as he felt Ishida's riatsu spike for a brief moment as he fell down the hole, followed by Pesche. Within moments the Quincy was standing after his fall through the tunnel, and he looked at Renji.

"Abarai-kun!" Ishida raised his arms, one pulling back as if pulling on a bow as Ginrei Kojaku formed around his other hand, and a blue arrow of reishi was formed between his hands. He released the arrow, but the Espada disappeared, reappearing off to the side of the arrow.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime nearly yelled it out of fear for her friend. Hiza just shook her head.

"Don't worry, Orihime. She will be fine, the captains are coming." Ulquiorra had left a few minutes earlier, saying he needed to pretend to still be loyal to Aizen.

Ichigo stared at the number on the chest of the Espada standing before him, shocked that he was only number 4. So he still had a ways to go before he could be sure he'd win. The Espada disappeared, reappearing inches in front of Ichigo and jabbing a hand through his neck, right where his own Hollow hole was.

"Shit, I need to hide, Orihime. Grimmjaw's coming." She dove into the closet just in time as the door swung open, revealing the bloody mess of Ulquiorra's fraccion out in the hall.

"You're coming with me, woman."

"Eh?" Shock was written all over her face. "Can't I heal them first?" She pointed at the Arrancar in the hall.

"EH? No! They'll rat on me to Ulquiorra!" With that, he shoved a cloth over her head, covering her from head to toe, picking her up. He was off again, taking her to where Ichigo had fallen.

Renji cursed the Espada standing before him, as he had gone into his release form, looking oddly like a bug. Ishida was on the ground coughing up blood as the Espada kept taking pieces out of the little doll and breaking them. Ishida's organs were being destroyed and Renji was in his Bankai, still unable to defeat the Espada. That was when the Espada decided to engulf him in the wings, too, creating a small doll of himself, and opening it, pulling out a piece and snapping it. Renji coughed up blood.

"Heal him." He hadn't seen Sado when he had been in the room, the human had been told to stay in hiding in the closet for most of the time.

"Please… heal me… Inoue…" Ichigo choked out.

"Who did this?" Ulquiorra questioned his fraccion.

"Gu… Grim… Grimmjaw…" She passed out, not able to stay conscious any longer, after all the damage she'd sustained. Ulquiorra flashed away, the most sincere look of seething anger on his face anyone would see, but it was masked when he arrived.

"Hand her over, Grimmjaw." Ulquiorra was right behind Grimmjaw. Orihime looked around, and relief flooded her eyes when she saw he was unharmed.

"Mind your own business, Ulquiorra." He unsheathed his sword, slashing at the higher ranked Espada.

"Pathetic." Ulquiorra did not even draw his blade. Grimmjaw held a small square object in his hand, unbeknownst to the other Espada. He attempted another slash, pulling back at the last moment, and shoving the cube into the other's Hollow hole. A box appeared around the higher ranked Espada and he disappeared. Orihime's eyes widened, looking at where Ulquiorra had just been, and Ichigo sighed.

"Heal him, Orihime."

"Che, I don't want your pity."

"It ain't pity, Grimmjaw. I want to fight you at full strength, so you can't use that as an excuse for me defeating you."

Grimmjaw snorted, "Fine. Heal me, woman."

They were both on the ground, coughing up blood as the Espada continued to pick random pieces and snapping them between his fingers.

Ichigo was in Bankai form, Grimmjaw in his released state, locked in a deathly battle. Ichigo brought his hand up in front of his face, forming the Hollow mask as he pulled his hand down over his face. Orihime's eyes widened as she realized Hiza had been right about Kurosaki-kun. Grimmjaw attempted to use her as a means of attacking Ichigo, and it worked, Ichigo blocking the attack as Grimmjaw used it once more, this time hitting Ichigo. Ichigo was attacking like crazy, already past his eleven seconds, but the mask still remained. He was winning, Grimmjaw was losing blood and fast, and Ichigo was starting to tire. But before he could fall down and let the mask shatter he fired off one more Getsuga Tenshou at Grimmjaw, successfully defeating the Sexta Espada. That was when Nnoitora and Tesla decided to show up. Nnoitora began to attack, Tesla taking Inoue into his clutches and her eyes widened with fear, wondering where Ulquiorra was and when he would get back. "Don't move, woman."

"Eh, this looks like it'll be fun."

"Itsyugo…" Nel was beginning to cry once again, afraid that Ichigo would die. "Itsyugo. Itsyugo!" She ran out to the battlefield just in time to block the Cero aimed at Ichigo. The dust began to clear, her riatsu gaining power as she regained her full sized form. As the dust cleared enough it revealed a larger Arrancar, kneeling on the ground in a protective stance.

"Nel-chan?" Orihime was shocked, to say the least. "Is that you, Nel-chan?"

Neliel nodded, indicating that she was indeed Nel. "Nel!"

"Thank you, Ichigo." He was startled. "If it weren't for you I never would have returned here, and never returned to my true form." She hugged him tight.

"Eh, so you changed back, Neliel." Nnoitora smirked, Nel standing to face him in order to protect Ichigo.

"Nel!"

The wind picked up, blowing her hair out of the way, "don't worry, Ichigo, I'll be done quick." The number 3 was tattooed on her back, big and bold. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as Nel drew her blade, attacking Nnoitora without hesitation. He blocked with the giant crescent moon blade, Causing Nel to fall back a bit. He threw a Cero at her. She swallowed it, and after a few moments, fired it back out of her mouth, along with her own. Nnoitora still managed to survive, the edge of it only grazing his spoon shaped uniform.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me anymore, Neliel."

She sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this." She brought her blade up towards her face. "Proclaim! Gamuza!" The dust billowed around her, circling her, hiding her. When it finally calmed it revealed her release form, a centaur with a giant dual ended lance as her weapon. She twisted the lance, pulling her arm back for a throw. "Lanzador Verde." The lance flew towards Nnoitora as she let it go, and she retrieved it within moments. "It's over, Nnoitora."

"For whom?"

"Be at ease, I will not take your life." That was the last thing she said before there was a giant puff and Nel changed back to her child form. "Huh? Nel ith…" Nnoitora stomped down on her back.

"Hahahahaha! It's over, Neliel!"

Pesche and Dondochaka were fighting, now, along with Bawabawa, the giant wormlike Hollow. Pesche jumped on top of Dondochaka, crossing his arms in front of him, Dondochaka's mouth wide open. "This is our newly-produced Cero, Cero Sincretico!" The two Cero formed one, firing directly at Szayel.

He we kicking Nel for a while longer, before getting bored, turning back to look at the Shinigami on the ground. Nnoitora stood above the Shinigami, staring down, knowing he was near dead as it was. "Tesla." He turned back to his fraccion. "This one is nearly finished. Come finish him."

"Maul him, Peruga!" He grew in size, fangs growing from his mouth as he literally turned into a giant Minotaur. He raised a hoof from the ground, stepping on Ichigo's leg. He picked the Shinigami up, putting a hand around the Shinigami's wrist, effectively snapping it. Tesla dropped him, bringing his giant fist back, preparing to punch Ichigo, effectively going to kill him.

"So you're on the verge of death, huh? Ichigo." Ichigo looked up, and stared wide-eyed into the eyes of Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Kenpachi!"

Tesla returned his fist to his side. "Who… are you? Don't feel like answering I see. Then disappear!"

"You dumbass! Run away, Tesla!" It was too late, Tesla's fist descended once more, but Kenpachi was ahead of him, an upward slash and Tesla was falling backwards.

"Nnoitora-sama." He crashed to the ground.

"Next! C'mon, you're the next son of a bitch, right?"

"Ke-Kenpachi… why… are you here? Soul Society wasn't supposed to get involved in this bat— Obuh!!"

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun!?"

"You're in my way, get back."

"Damnit… bastard…" He was coughing in between every word, broken bones and blood staining his chin, below his mouth where he had coughed it up.

"It was Urahara Kisuke. That guy, back when the showdown was decided to happen in winter, gramps sent him a few orders. The first of them was to stabilize that hole known as Garganta so that it'd be possible for someone of captain class to pass through at full power."

Szayel turned around and his eyes widened at the sight behind him.

"At first they were saying that the job would take about three months. But seems like that guy said he'd be able to pull it off in one. More importantly, however, was the fact that that girl over there suddenly got kidnapped."

Yachiru popped out of the back of Kenpachi's Haori. "So! Ken-chan came once the hole was completed!"

"Yachiru! You need to get away, too! Ridiculous."

"And who might you be?" Szayel was shrugging as he looked behind him.

"Even though I told him I alone would be more than enough-"

"Who are you?" Byakuya stood facing the Espada that was about to finish Rukia off.

"4th squad captain of the Gotei 13, Unohana Retsu."

"Vice captain of the same, Kotetsu Isane."

"Captain… !" The Exequias stood before the two higher members of the 4th squad.

"That Haori… I suppose you are of captain class? I am the Septima Espada, Zomari Le Roux. Now, identify yourself, intruder."

"Kukuku… 'who might I be'… ? Is there any point to answering that question, I wonder?"

"I need not answer, for I have but one true form: your enemies."

"Indeed."

"We came to heal everyone's wounds. We have no intention of fighting you."

"Arrancar, Arrancar, Arrancar… Kukuku… Espada! Kukukuku. Interesting! Truly! Hueco Mundo really a treasure chest!"

"I also wish to ask you one thing. Is the one who fought with **that** you?"

"It was not. However… I am about to deliver the finishing blow."

"Is that so?"

Nnoitora lunged at Kenpachi, blade leading the way.

"So you finally came at me, huh?"

"What's your name, Shinigami?"

"Captain of the 11th division, Zaraki Kenpachi!"

"I'm the Quinto Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga!"

Her eyes flew open from her place in the closet, feeling Rukia's riatsu extremely weak, but that of her koi there to protect her sister. "Teichou, Bya-kun, Retsu-san, Kurotsuchi-san." She turned to look at Sado, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Captains have arrived to help with the battle. Along with a few vice captains and a lower ranking officer from the fourth division, Sado-kun. We will make it out of here, they're there to create a diversion." It was this point that her phone decided to ring, signalling that it was time to pull out of Hueco Mundo, but she needed to find Orihime and Ulquiorra before she could. So she clicked the phone on, "Yes, Kisuke. It may be a few hours, but we are on our way. Let's just say that there's quite an amount of fighting going on." She clicked the phone off, signalling for Sado to follow her. "Let's go, but if anyone sees you, you are my prisoner, defeated by the Cuatro Espada's Fraccion. I am bringing you to see Ulquiorra-sama." With that she was out of the room, heading towards Orihime's riatsu, and the place the Cuatro Espada's riatsu had disappeared from. Sado followed, slowly but surely, wondering what exactly was going on that she was able to take charge so easily. The mask was on her face yet again, and by now she was used to the chaffing on her cheek, sometimes cutting her. Even if it did, it would be healed in a matter of seconds as her Hollow used her regeneration powers to heal any minor cuts the Shinigami received. "Everyone, please be safe, and don't die on me. I'm on my 

way, Ulquiorra-sama." She grabbed the young humans arm and dragged him along with her swift Shunpo, taking less than a minute to find Orihime and Ichigo, along with Nel, and whom she could only assume was the Quinto Espada fighting Kenpachi from the five on his tongue. And then she looked up, seeing the pink haired brat up above and began the glare. She was next to Orihime in a matter of seconds, whispering in the girl's ear. "Orihime, heal Ichigo, then we must find Ulquiorra. The Gigai is ready, and we must get out of here as soon as possible."

"Blame Grimmjaw, but we will not be able to leave very soon. Ulqui-kun's trapped in a different dimension for a bit, and we can only hope he'll escape, soon." Orihime's eyes watered, forming little tears in the corner of her eyes. "But, I'll heal Ichigo, so we can get out of here as quickly as possible." She was scooting over to Ichigo as quick as possible. "Souten Kisshun, I reject." The fairies flew from the hair pins, enveloping Ichigo in the healing sheild once more. "Kurosaki-kun, you'll be okay. We'll get out of here." The Shinigami was grabbing on to Sado's wrist once again, and she was beside Orihime in seconds.

"Take care of them, Orihime. I'm going to see if I can Ulquiorra out of this so called alternate dimension. Where was it that he disappeared from?" Ichigo managed to open his eyes, lifting his arm, pointing over to the side.

"Somewhere… over… there…" He closed his eyes, letting his hand fall back to the ground. It was a good thing Tesla had only broken one of his arms, else he wouldn't have been able to help the Arrancar out. That made his eyes shoot open. He was helping an Arrancar? And that Arrancar was helping him, had found Chad and kept him alive. The Arrancar threw Sado towards Orihime and he stumbled forward. The last thing she needed was for Nnoitora to notice that she was a Shinigami, so she kept the mask on. "Wait, why are you helping us, you're an Arrancar, aren't you?" She smirked, her disguise was perfect, if it had fooled Kurosaki.

"Che, believe that if you want, Ichigo, but I know what happened to your mother, I know who killed Grand Fisher, and I know how you got here. Damn Kisuke for that, but I gotta find Ulquiorra before Kisuke gets pissed off waiting for us and destroys both Gigai, mine and the one for Ulquiorra." Her eyes widened for a moment, not wanting the poor Gikongan to get stuck in this mess. "And that poor Gikongan will get destroyed, if my Gigai gets destroyed, so let me go find Ulquiorra." She was off in a flash, quickly locating the area where Ulquiorra's riatsu remained strongest, and was already mouthing the words to one of the hardest kido there was. The locating kido took a few minutes to complete, but the next thing she knew, she could see a small flicker of light where Ulquiorra had disappeared. "Ulquiorra-san, I'm here to help!" She put her finger to the light and it became a box, with Ulquiorra in the centre. She pulled her Zanpakuto from its sheath and brought the blade down on the box, shattering it and releasing the Cuatro Espada.

"Thank you, woman. But may I ask, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay back in the room until I returned." She nodded, knowing that he had told her to stay in the room. "Never mind that, what happened to Grimmjaw?" She looked below her, barely feeling the riatsu of the Sexta Espada, even though he was just beneath her. Ulquiorra followed her gaze, his eyes widening only the slightest when he saw the condition Grimmjaw was in. "Serves the idiot right for stealing Orihime away from her room. But then again, it makes it easier for us to make our escape, now."

Her eyes widened as she remembered the reason she had left the room with Sado. "Ah, Ulquiorra. It's time we leave. The Gigai is ready and we don't want to keep Kisuke waiting." She looked down to the area where Ichigo was being healed by Orihime. "Go to them, and wait for me. I will be back in a few moments." With that she disappeared, flashing down to the room with all the fabric and things. She slammed the door open, going straight to the cupboard on the other side of the room, yanking it open and pulling out the black uniform, the vice captain's badge firmly affixed to the arm. She was out of the Arrancar uniform in seconds, sliding easily into her Shihakusho. Out the door she went, closing it behind her and raced through the corridors back to Ulquiorra and the others. Seconds passed, 

and there she stood, staring at the Cuatro Espada once more before looking out to the battlefield that was still in use. "Teichou! I'm gone again, but don't worry, I'll be back! I won't be coming back to Hueco Mundo, but I'll come back to Soul Society in a few years, for my report! Make sure to tell Byakuya that I'll come see him when I come back!" She swiped an arm across in front of her, the horrible ripping noise sounding as the Garganta opened. "Minna, it's time to go. Orihime, we'll let Ulquiorra go first, and then Sado, as he will be of little more use, here. That is when you will go. We must leave Renji, Rukia, Ishida, and Ichigo here. They will help; they'll help us win this battle. Now, Ulquiorra-san, go. You'll arrive in Kisuke's shop. Do not be frightened, he knows what you look like, and is expecting your arrival." She watched as Ulquiorra stepped into the portal, holding a hand out to Sado, keeping a decent pathway made beneath his feet and pulling the human up. "Inoue, they're going. Ichigo, I leave you here to help finish these battles, to help stop the approaching war. Do not die on me, Vaizard. I do not feel like losing another of the clan. We lose far too many to those Shinigami who do not accept us, we do not need to lose another." She sighed, taking Inoue's hand and pulling her into the Garganta, closing the exit behind them and running along the forming path.

"Something wrong? Not coming to attack me, intruder?" He stood. His blade raised and poised to attack Byakuya. "I must inform you, that if you're thinking of saving that downed Shinigami over there, all your efforts will be futile."

"Please stop, I don't comprehend. What do you mean by 'futile?'" He disappeared, reappearing right behind the Espada.

"This." The Espada appeared right behind Byakuya, the image of him still standing in front of the captain. Byakuya managed to block the attack and was away in seconds.

"What is that?"

"Gemelos Sonido. Among the Espada, my Sonido is the fastest. Increasing my steps just a little will result in Quasi-clones… well, it's kind of a game of magic tricks." Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "This trick is used to surprise the opponent, so if you cannot follow me due to being too shocked, there is no need to feel embarrassed."

"I see. On the contrary, you should be ashamed. Before my eyes, without wasting any time, you just revealed your entire hand to me." Byakuya was in front of the Espada in seconds, an downward slash from the left shoulder to his right side, spinning as the Espada appeared behind him. An upward cut, straight up, by the Espada's neck.

"Regrettable." The Espada was visible in more spots, now. "Gemelos Sonido is not only limited to two clones."

"I had figured as much." Byakuya turned his head to the image of the Espada. "Hadou yon, Byakurai." His hand was by his Haori, pointing back toward the Espada, just barely beside his body as the kido shot out, leaving a hole in the Haori and the Espada.

"The number of clones through Gemelos Sonido can grow to five, at maximum." Five clones were visible, two so close and on either side of Byakuya and one shoved their sword through the captain of the Sixth Division.

"Ku…"

"Farewell, captain whose name I never knew. The reason for your defeat is the arrogance that kept you from telling me your name." Byakuya's body was gone, leaving only the Haori hanging off the sword.

"Way of the Onmitsu, 3rd of the 'Shihou.' 'Utsusemi.' I didn't want to have to use the techniques that woman taught me. The arrogant one is you, Espada. But rest at ease. The reason for your loss is not due to that arrogance. It's simply due to a difference in power."

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Hah. Y… you're so mean, Kuchiki-teichou… Disappearing with Shunpo right after we arrived… even after I said 'please don't use Shunpo…' before we le… ft!" His foot slipped out from under him and he hit the ground with a thud. "OWWWW!!"

"Proud? Me? Whatever would make you think that way? You are indeed my enemy, but of captain class. I think of us as being at the same level and intend to act in that manner. There is no pride or anything like it in my heart."

"An Arrancar thinking himself an equal to me. That alone is already a form of pride itself."

"I see. It seems that arrogance is part of your nature. So be it. Allow me to take that pride and pulverize it through the very core of your being." His sword was horizontal in front of him, without a hand on it. "Abate, Brujeria." His head tilted to the side and his eyes took on a strange look. The sword bent, looking somewhat like Wabisuke, but bent over on itself twice as many more times. It spun around the Espada as Byakuya continued to watch, as some sort of liquid splashed on the ground in front of him. He was covered in about fifty eyes when the Espada's release was revealed, but Byakuya was still calm. The Espada raised his hand, revealing an eye in his hand and Byakuya used a quick Shunpo to get out of the way of the eyes vision. He didn't want to know what it did. "Something the matter? Your intuition told you I was about to attack, and yet nothing happened, and you don't understand why-that is what your face is telling me. Deplorable. For something has already happened." Byakuya's eyes widened and he saw the marking on his foot. "That left leg of yours has already become mine."

"What… is this…"

"Everything has a certain sovereignty to it. Underlings are controlled by their leaders. Citizens are controlled by their king. Clouds are controlled by the wind. Moonlight is controlled by the sun. The ability of my Brujeria steals the sovereignty of whatever it sees. I call that power 'Amor.' It looks like you still don't understand. I sympathize with you. It is truly a difficult thing for one of superficial intelligence to understand. But even if you do not understand, once you taste it with your own body, that will change. Come, 'left leg.' This way." Byakuya's left leg slid forward and he gave it a glare. "Resistance is meaningless. Your 'control' cannot reach your left leg. Now, one more step--" Byakuya's sword cut through the muscles and tendons of his left leg, effectively cutting the Espada's control. "Hoh. You immediately cut the muscles and tendons of your left leg? Certainly that would keep it from moving. A prompt decision with immediate effect. Laudable. Well then—How about we try his one instead?" Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw where the eye was going to look, and his Shunpo had him in harm's way faster than you could even think. "Hoh." Byakuya's left arm was in front of his face, not wanting to know what would happen if his face had been stolen. "You can move that much with one leg? As expected of a captain worthy of my utmost admiration."

"… You reprobate…"

'I finally made it!! That was so terrible of you to leave me back there like that, Kuchiki-teichou!! I nearly became lost…" Hanatarou had just burst into the room, not thinking about what could have happened if Byakuya had been in a fight, which he currently was. "Wah!! Kuchiki-teichou!! Your leg's 

terribly wounded, isn't it!?" He turned his head to the side for a brief moment and was completely shocked. "Wah!! Is this Rukia-san!?"

"I see another irritation has arrived."

"Yamada Hanatarou. Step back."

"O-of course! I'll step back immediately! I'm just a hindrance, aren't I!?"

"Not a hindrance, but an eyesore. I'll say it once more. Step back. The way I am now… there is no guarantee that I can continue fighting without swallowing you up, as well."

Hiza: Well, that was the longest chapter so far, I'm sorry for making you read so much, as most of it came directly from the manga, since the anime hasn't gotten that far.

Gin: Nah, Kuchiki-san… maybe you should be working on your other story, not this one, since this one can't be updated for a while, until you have the second Espada's name?

Hiza: If only I was getting inspiration for that one, not this one, Gin-sama. Now, let's stop the writing and go to bed, shall we? C'mon, Byakuya, koibito.

Byakuya: -sighs- Whatever you wish, Hiza.

Hiza: -smiles- G'night, minna-san!


	15. The Escape, The Hollow

Hiza: Still working on this story, cause this is the only one I get inspiration for DX

Gin: -sighs- You need to get some different inspiration, Kuchiki-san…

Hiza: Yeah, but anyhow, on with the story!

* * *

She was running at a swift pace, using Shunpo every few seconds, the human girl having gone with Ulquiorra, getting a piggy back from him. She was dragging Sado along, every time she used Shunpo he would be brought with her, losing a bit of his balance. "Once more, Ulquiorra, and you should see the exit!" She was right, of course, as her final Shunpo brought her and Sado a few feet from the exit. "Ready, Minna? One, two, three, jump!" They all jumped through the opening, landing in the underground training area, some gently, some with quite a loud thump. Actually, it was just Sado who landed with a thump, as he was the only human actually on his own feet. "Kisuke! We're here, and we brought Sado back with us!" She needn't have yelled, as the shopkeeper, along with Tatsuki, Kiego, and Mizuiro came out from behind a rock. Urahara dragged a limp body around with him, and a few moments later her own Gigai walked to his side.

"Master, you have returned." The Gigai bowed to the Shinigami as she spoke. The Shinigami just dismissed the mask and helped Orihime down from off of Ulquiorra's shoulders. Once the girl was down she shoved the Espada face first into the Gigai of himself without the helmet mask. Both fell, Ulquiorra melding into the Gigai. He pushed himself up onto his hands, already feeling his riatsu compressed into the Gigai, not noticeable to anyone who didn't know he was here.

"Woman, what was that for?" His face held more emotion than he would have liked, and he felt as if he was becoming a human.

"Well," she said as she jumped into her own Gigai, spitting out the Gikongan, "you needed to learn how to get in, so I showed you." She smirked, putting the Gikongan back into the Chappy dispenser. "All you have to do is step into it, and then you'll be in it until you either swallow a Gikongan, a replacement soul like this one, or you get used to getting out of it without help. Mind, even I can't do that, and I've had this one for about sixteen and a half years, now." That's about when Urahara decided to speak.

"What happened to Kurosaki and the others?" His fan was hiding his face as he spoke, and she knew he was smiling his usual goofy grin. "I thought they would be coming back with you? Don't tell me you just left them there, that wouldn't have been a very nice thing for you to do, Hiza."

"They split up," she was glaring at the shopkeeper as she spoke, "and the captains are there, now, so there will be no problem. Byakuya is protecting Rukia, Mayuri is fighting with Szayel, someone of like mind to him, Kenpachi is fighting Nnoitora, keeping Kurosaki from being killed, and Unohana is on a healing binge with her vice-captain and seventh seat. The other's will be fine, but last I heard, Rukia was in pretty bad condition, and I could barely feel her riatsu after she defeated the Novena Espada."

"She faced the Novena Espada? I always knew Kuchiki-san was strong, but I didn't know she was _that_ strong."

"Che, you know Abarai-kun and Ishida-san are working together with a couple of small Hollows to defeat the Octavo Espada? Or at least they were, before Mayuri arrived. They were being pretty badly beaten, though. From what I can tell he had a pretty effective release, but I doubt it would work very well on Kurotsuchi. From what I could tell, it had something to do with destroying their organs and bones."

"Well, that does seem like an effective ability, but what about the Novena Espada's ability?"

"The Novena Espada's ability allows him to use all the abilities of every Hollow or Shinigami he's ever eaten. I think I understand why this Kuchiki had a problem with him. One of the Hollow he ate was the one that ate the vice captain of the thirteenth division. She killed the Hollow that had taken root in Shiba Kaien's body, and he left his heart with her. I'd say he looked like Kaien when he took off the giant mask that was covering his head. Usually it is supposed to be a jar with two floating masks within."

"Well, that would explain why Kuchiki-san had a problem with him."

"Umm, I think you forgot that we were here…" It was Kiego, as expected of someone who was so hyperactive.

"Urusei, baka!" Tatsuki threw her fist at the back of his head, and he put his hands to the back of his head.

"Oww, I don't wanna see Arisawa-san when she's angry!"

"Calm down, Asano-san." Mizuiro was punching buttons on his cell phone again.

"Che, Mizuiro-san, what are you always typing, when you're telling Asano-san to act more mature?" The blonde Gigai of the Shinigami was walking towards them like she hadn't a care in the world, followed by the Arrancar that was now on his feet.

"Man this thing is hard to get used to, woman. How do you Shinigami do it all the time?"

"Be quiet, Ulquiorra. You do not know these people, and I was going to introduce you. And you'll get used to the Gigai after a while, so just wait it out, and you'll be fine. Isn't that right, Kisuke?"

"Yes, yes, Hiza. Did you see Byakuya at all while you were there?"

"No, you called just after they arrived, and I just went to go rescue these two." She pointed to the girl and the Arrancar. "He got stuck in another dimension, so I had to release him. While I did that, she healed Kurosaki. So they'll be okay for another bit, yet. Could you make sure Yoruichi is ready to go on a rescue mission in a few days?"

He nodded, turning away, "I thought you said you wanted to introduce him to us, Hiza."

She nodded, "of course, Kisuke-san. This is Ulquiorra, minna-san. Ulquiorra, this is Tatsuki, Kiego, and Mizuiro. And this," she pointed at Urahara, "is Urahara Kisuke. He's the previous twelfth division captain." She smirked as she kept speaking. "He was there at Byakuya's wedding, along with Shihouin Yoruichi. The noble Shihouin clan has been joined to the noble Kuchiki clan through the way of a wedding. They have been joined for nearly forty years, now. Yet still there is no heir to the Kuchiki-Shihouin clan. Kisuke, I take my leave, and I hope they do not stay here too long."

* * *

"Guh…." Szayel was on the ground, bleeding heavily as Mayuri revived his daughter.

'Sexual healing' and so on and so forth could be heard from the twelfth division captain, as his daughter sat up, regaining her riatsu.

* * *

The battle was finished, and Byakuya stood there, searching for the riatsu of his wife, though it already seemed to be gone. That was when his phone decided to ring, and he reached inside his Shihakusho and pulled it out, flicking it on. "Yes?" On the other side of the phone the voice that could be heard was that of Hiza, and he listened intently. "Of course, I'll try to get us all out of here as soon as possible, but I have to get Yamada-san to heal Rukia as fast as possible." Again he listened, wanting to know just how long she thought they had to get out of there, before Aizen found out that there was a problem. "You mean… you think he already knows we're here? Yet he doesn't do anything, and he didn't even seem to notice that you were here?" The voice on the other end of the phone got very loud, and he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Of course he didn't know I was there! You think I'm stupid enough to barge into Hueco Mundo on my own if he knew I was going to be there?! What do you take me for?! I brought that Hollow back under control and used her to get me there, and through the palace, undetected! Now, you guys need to get yourselves out of there as fast as possible, and make sure Renji and everyone else is safe before you all leave! Now, Hanatarou! I know you're there, so go and heal Rukia, now! As fast as possible, but with no flaws!"

Hanatarou's eyes widened. "Ha-hai, Kuchiki-san!" With that he was by Rukia's side, with the blue light of kido enveloping her, healing her injuries.

Byakuya brought the phone back to his ear, "Now, Hiza, there was no need to yell. But, anyhow, Rukia is being healed as we speak, and we shall be out of here as soon as she is able to move. I will contact the other captains and let them know that the mission has been a success and we are leaving. I will also contact Renji, and I'll get him to find the others in that group." He was listening, again, to her, as she had quietened her voice once again. "So he only needs to find Kurosaki? You say you want me to take Rukia home, and you brought Sado back to the real world? I understand, and I hope to see you when you visit in 2 years time." He clicked the phone off, placing it back in the folds of his Shihakusho. "Yamada, I suggest you hurry, as Aizen most likely already knows we're here."

"Ha-hai, Kuchiki-teichou." He focused on her main wound, healing the large hole in her chest, where she had been pierced by Nejibana. "Please stay alive for me, Rukia-san, don't die."

* * *

Renji was sitting up, finally, still enveloped in Unohana's healing kido, Ishida still laying on the ground, barely breathing, and wrapped in Isane's kido. "Rukia, don't die, please don't die. I don't want to lose you. This entire experience has opened my eyes, and as soon as I see you again, you will be mine." His fist was raised in front of him, and it was shaking, Unohana placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Rukia will be fine, Renji. She has Hanatarou there, with Kuchiki-teichou. I'm sure, together, they'll keep her from dying. And Kuchiki-teichou seems to have defeated one of the Espada. There is no need for worry, as no one is heading in their direction." That was when her phone decided to ring. "Excuse me for a moment, Abarai-san." She clicked the phone on after pulling it out of her Shihakusho. "Hai? Ah, Kuchiki-teichou. The rescue mission has succeeded? Hai, wakarimashita. Zaraki-teichou is still fighting. I will call him when he is finished. Hai, call Kurotsuchi-teichou and let him know we are leaving. Yes, I will let Abarai-san know what he is to do. Do you think it is wise to leave them here alone? Alright, so we will meet when they have been brought back together. And Rukia-san is coming with us back to Soul Society? I see, we will meet soon, Kuchiki-teichou." She clicked it off and turned back to Renji. "Abarai-san, Rukia will be coming back with us, and when you are healed, you will go find Ichigo. Do not worry about Sado, as he is already back in the human world with Kuchiki-san. She has managed to rescue Inoue-san." She was beside him once more, leaning on her knees, bringing the blue light back once more. "Please do not move, Abarai-san. I can heal you much faster when you stay still."

"Hai, Unohana-teichou." He lay back down, where it would be less of a temptation for him to move, and let her heal him. It wasn't long before he was completely healed, and she moved over to help Isane heal Ishida. Sitting back up he pulled Zabimaru to himself, staring at the serrated edge and cursing himself. Even with his bankai he had been unable to harm the Octavo Espada, and ended up in critical condition as his organs were torn apart. "Zabimaru, will you help me protect Rukia?"

**"Of course, Abarai-san."** Standing in front of him was the form of a baboon with a snake on it behind, where a tail would have been, if it had been an animal that originally had one. **"If you truly desire to protect her, then I am yours to help you do so."** Renji gave a light smile as his Zanpakuto's spirit spoke to him.

"Thank you, Zabimaru."

Nodding, the Zanpakuto spirit disappeared, making its way back into the blade itself, **"Never any trouble, Abarai-san."** With two high ranking fourth division members working on him, Ishida was finally able to move again, and was in a sitting position.

"Oi, Quincy. You doin' alright?" He smirked as the Quincy seemed to be angered.

"Of course, Abarai-kun. How about you?" He seemed to get over his anger quite quickly, as he was able to speak in his normal, uncaring, 'I-hate-Shinigami' tone.

"Perfectly fine, now, thanks to Unohana-teichou." He smirked, watching as the two healers finished healing the Quincy. "You needed a lot more work than I did, so they thought 'save one life, rather than try to save one, and lose both.'"

* * *

"Hah! Finally gettin' fun!" He was enjoying the fight so much by now, as Nnoitora had released his Zanpakuto, and he now had six arms. Ichigo flashed to his side, a huge grin on his face as he summoned his Bankai once more.

"Bankai!" The swirl of dust around him was intertwined with the dark riatsu of his Hollow. The dust and riatsu cleared as Ichigo brought his hand away from his face, his voice distorted, almost a gurgle as he spoke, "Tensa Zangetsu." He was upon Nnoitora in a flash, Kenpachi following behind, closely. Nnoitora lifted his six arms, scythe in each and brought three down on each Shinigami, catching Ichigo squarely in the chest, but barely scratching as it grazed Kenpachi's arm. Ichigo was down on the ground once more as his mask shattered, and he was dragged into his inner world, for what he suspected was his Hollow's attempt at a win in their fights. What he got when his world changed from the barren landscape of Las Noches to his sideways inner world was completely opposite. His Hollow was standing right in front of him, the white blade lying off to the side, too far away to be useful. The Hollow moved forward, Ichigo attempting to get away, but gasped as the Hollow took hold of his own blade, throwing it to the side. "What the—" He tried to speak but was silenced as a pair of cold lips covered his own and his eyes widened, attempting to push the white haired teen off of him. The other pulled back, his lopsided smirk firmly in place as he turned his head, a faint hint of red tingeing his pale cheeks.

"King, ya betta not die on me. I brought ya here so I could heal ya wounds without ya shovin' me away. I die too, if ya die, and I don' want that." His voice dropped to barely a whisper as he turned around, facing away from his King, and the one he didn't want to see this side of him. "I wouldn't be able ta look at myself if ya went an' got yerself killed on me. I…" He trailed off and he was sure he was dreaming when he felt strong arms worm around his waist, then a chin rest on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ichigo, eyes closed, nearly looking happy, but definitely content, as he rested his head on the Hollow's shoulder. "King? What're ya—" It was his turn to be cut off, as Ichigo lifted his chin off the Hollow's shoulder, using one arm to grab the Hollow's chin and turn his head, pulling him into a soft kiss. He pulled back, a smile forming on his lips as he looked into the gold and black eyes of his Hollow counterpart.

"Hollow—"

"Hichigo, King. I want ya ta call me Hichigo."

"Well, if that's the case, you gotta stop calling me 'King.' I can't stand it. Call me Ichigo. And what the hell's with adding an h to the beginning of my name?" His smile was bright, genuine, as he pulled his Hollow towards him, snuggling into the crook of the white haired teen's neck.

"K- no, Ichigo. Is it wrong for me ta wanna have a reminder of the one I love? I only add the h so that my name isn't the same as yers. And maybe cause the h stands for Hollow. So, Hichigo makes sense, and I kinda came up with a change to yer last name too… Shirosaki! See, ya wear black, and I wear white! Shiro, Kuro! It works! White and Black. Don't know why we got the saki, though. Dunno what's with 'salmon' being in the name. Sounds kinda funny to me." He laughed, but it wasn't the maniacal laughter, but a normal laugh, albeit still distorted with the gurgling sort of sound, but it was nice to see the Hollow actually laugh. Ichigo's mind, though, seemed to have crashed at the end of the first few words, right when the Hollow had said 'love.'

"'Love?' I-I thought you were all missing your hearts, so how can you love?" His mind was reeling as he leaned into the embrace, keeping the Hollow close, but keeping his mind sharp, expecting an attack at any time, but none came.

"Most of us can't, Ichigo. But I'm not a normal Hollow. Sure, I got the hole and everythin, but the feelin's my heart gave me still exist. I'm an inner Hollow, Ichigo. I still have my emotions." A bit of liquid seemed to be forming in his eyes and a salty drop fell, hitting Ichigo's Shihakusho before being absorbed. "And I think the Arrancar do to; as they received Shinigami powers, making them not completely Hollow." He leaned his forehead against his King's shoulder, more tears seeming to fall as his mind reeled, wrapping his arms around the Shinigami, and pulling him closer. "I don't wanna lose ya, Ichigo."

"Hichigo…" He placed a hand on the Hollow's head, lifting it, forcing the Hollow to look at him. "You could have told me before." He placed a chaste kiss on the Hollow's lips as he spoke, murmuring half the words against the Hollow's cold lips. He pushed the Hollow back a bit, smiling as he watched the Hollow's hurt look, but shook his head, sitting on the ground. He patted the ground beside him, motioning for the Hollow to sit down, wanting him to be seated when he caught him off guard. The Hollow complied, sitting himself on the windows of the sideways buildings that were considered the ground in this sideways world. Ichigo smiled, reaching a hand over and ruffling the Hollow's hair. Without any warning he was on top of the Hollow, pressing him to the building's side, his lips against the other's, working at the other's obi.

The Hollow broke the kiss, looking away, flushed, as he spoke, "I-Ichigo… I… think ya wanna know the consequences afore we get too far." Ichigo gave a confused look, continuing to tug at the black obi that was tied around Hichigo's white Shihakusho. "Well, ya see, the first part won' be a problem ta us. We get linked, physically. We feel each other's pain, can tell the emotions of each other." He smiled, a little crookedly, but not at all his trademark smirk. "The other part kinda makes me unable ta be seme for a while…" He sighed, shaking his head for a bit, then frowning. "I don' wanna be uke, Ichigo. But if ya really wanna be with me, I can accept it, for now. The reason behind the 'no Ichigo being uke' bit. Any, and I mean _any_, Shinigami can get pregnant. It doesn't even matter what race the other is, they can get pregnant. Hollows and any others can, except for humans, but unless one is female and the other male, if the races are different, we cannot. This is why you can't be uke, yet."

**WARNING: Yaoi **do not read if this is not your thing XD

A smile played on the other's lips as he leaned down, whispering in Hichigo's ear, "I'm on top of you, ain't I, Hichigo? What says I was gonna let you be seme first time around, anyhow?" He nipped the other's ear, smirking against the surprisingly warm flesh. He was finally finished undoing the Hollow's obi, and he tore it off, watching as the Hollow's white Shihakusho loosened, falling a bit off of him, revealing a bit of the pale, sculpted chest. "And we're pretty well bonded, anyhow. We do share the same body, technically." He ran his hands along the sculpted white chest, playing with the pale nipples as he passed. Using his other hand he slowly removed one sleeve of the Shihakusho at a time, deliberately teasing the Hollow. One sleeve done, he carefully switched hands to slowly remove the other sleeve, leaning back and over to plant a kiss on the Hollow's lips. That was done soon, and the top fell off, Ichigo leaning back to sit on the Hollow's knees and eye the sculpted white chest. While he eyed the sculpted chest below him he began to untie his own obi, finding it much easier than the one the Hollow wore. It took mere moments to have it untied and Ichigo's Shihakusho fell open only the

slightest. He took hold of his Hollow's hand, bringing it up and placing it in the center of his chest, just underneath the Shihakusho. The Hollow's eyes widened as he felt Ichigo's heart beating extremely fast, almost like he was nervous. His trademark smirk spread over his face as he realized his King didn't just seem nervous, he really _was_ nervous.

"Don't be so tense, Ichigo." He slid his hand over, turning it and taking hold of the Shihakusho and pulling them together for a chaste kiss as he tore the Shihakusho top of his King. They both sat there for a moment, still in the heated kiss, only in their hakama. Ichigo pulled back, his eyes scanning the area around him as he looked to see if Zangetsu was anywhere close enough to see. Surprisingly, he didn't see Zangetsu anywhere, nor did he see his perch, where he would stay staring at him at really odd angles. "I know this is ya first time. I won't blame ya if ya suck." He was surprised to see Ichigo smirk at him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Hichigo, but I know more than you think I do about this kinda stuff." He placed a hand on the Hollow's chest, bending down and nipping at the Hollow's nipples, eliciting a light groan from Hichigo. His lips travelled lower, kissing all along the Hollow's abdomen, his hands playing at the edge of the white hakama. He smirked a bit against the pale flesh as he tore the hakama off in on quick, fluid motion. He took the Hollow's hands into his own, placing them on his stomach, near his own black hakama. The Hollow smirked back, taking hold of his King's hakama in his pale hands, slowly, tauntingly, pulling them down. Ichigo held his fingers out near the Hollow's mouth, poking his lips, trying to get the Hollow to open it. However, the Hollow refused to open his mouth, instead, leaning away from the fingers, trying to go around to get to his King. He was going to have fun with this, even if his King knew what he was doing. He leaned up as soon as he was around the fingers, pressing his lips to Ichigo's, as the teen was forced to sit back up as the Hollow sat up. Ichigo sighed, wishing that something was in his inner world that would help him in this situation, but there wasn't as far as he knew. That was as long as his Hollow hadn't had some sick fantasies and somehow gotten some in here. He shook his head, knowing that was nearly impossible. "Hichigo, just frickin' make my fingers wet. It'll hurt you, otherwise." The Hollow just made a snickering noise.

"I can handle a bit o' pain, Ichigo. Just stick it in." He smirked, watching his King's face contort in something he couldn't place. "You're in the middle of a battle outside! We really got no time to waste! I can't stand to let you die!" Ichigo moved a bit, shifting off of the Hollow's knees, allowing Hichigo to spread his legs, giving Ichigo easier access.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked, positioning himself between the Hollow's legs. The Hollow just nodded, and Ichigo put himself in line with Hichigo's entrance. "Are you ready, then?" The Hollow gave a nod, and slowly, carefully, Ichigo pushed himself into the Hollow. It was painstakingly slow, at first, as he didn't want to hurt the Hollow too bad, but when the Hollow pushed back, harder and faster, that was the cue the teen needed. He slammed into the Hollow's tight heat, managing to find his prostrate easily, and the Hollow let out a yell. The pain mixed with the pleasure, and the riatsu melded between the two, slowly but surely linking the two in ways they never had been before. Tears formed in the Hollow's eyes, but he refused to let them free, he didn't want his King to stop, didn't want to have to wait. Ichigo's eyes were on him, always, soft, caring, as if his King had never looked at him with disdain after he had tried to break free, even if it was to save his daring little King. White hands made their way to a tanned face, tangling themselves in orange hair to pull the teenager down to him. Tanned hands made their way to the pale erection throbbing between them, grabbing hold, gently, and pumping in time with his thrusts. Their lips met, and loud yells and moans were stifled in Ichigo's mouth as he increased the pace, sweating and panting. Hichigo could feel his end coming, and he was sure Ichigo's was coming as well.

"King, I—" He was cut off as a tanned finger moved away from his erection to place itself on his lips, gently.

"Not King, Hichigo, its Ichigo. I thought we got that straight?" The Hollow nodded as he gave a loud moan, Ichigo increasing the pace even more.

"Ichigo, I'm gonna cum…" He gave a loud scream of pleasure as Ichigo rammed his prostrate hard and direct. He was beginning to see stars and he released his seed all over his and Ichigo's stomachs and the tanned hand still firmly wrapped around his erection. "Ichi…" It was a moan and a whisper at the same time and he panted hard. With Hichigo tightening around him it was getting harder and harder for Ichigo to stop himself and he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Hichigo..." It was growled, but not in hatred, more in – did Hichigo dare think it – love? He could feel the heat spread through him as his King released his seed deep into his body with one final thrust. Ichigo collapsed on the Hollow, tired and panting, too tired to even pull himself out of the warm heat as he came down from his high. He could feel their riatsu linked much deeper than ever before, and he could feel the love emanating from the pale body beneath him. He smiled lightly, finally able to believe what his Hollow had said was true, that he did have his emotions. That's when his eyes shot open, fear flowing through the combined riatsu right into the Hollow, causing the Hollow to put an arm around his back.

"Ichigo? What's wrong, Ichigo?" The concern flowed through the riatsu as well, causing a strange mix of feelings as he pet his King's back.

"Hichigo, I should be getting back. I-I was in a battle before I came in here." He was surprised to see the Hollow smirk, planting another kiss on his King's lips.

"Che, you got no worries. Just let Zangetsu take care of it. The old man knows more about himself than either of us do." Ichigo's eyes widened. "What's with the look, Ichi? Didn't you notice Zangetsu was missing from in here?" Ichigo nodded, still trying to absorb the new information. Zangetsu was in control of his body? Did he even have the ability to call on the Hollow form?

**End Yaoi scene**

* * *

Zaraki could tell the difference between the two entities that had fought in the teen's body before, but this one was new. He seemed to be using a mix of swinging the blade by the fabric dangling from the hilt and throwing it and straight forward slashes. That and the Zangeki was so different from Ichigo's or the Hollow's, instead of blue or black and red it was a dark blue, outlined with a bit of black. And it seemed that he knew how to wield the blade better than the Hollow or Ichigo ever could, seemed to know more about the blade. The low and gravelly voice of the third spiritual entity cut through the clang of steel as the blades clashed once more, "Getsuga Tenshou." He didn't yell, he was completely calm as the riatsu formed around the blade quickly and easily, firing directly at the quinto Espada. All six arms were severed to the shoulder, and the Espada had to fight to keep conscious as he was cut down the middle.

"F-fuck you, brat." The arms began to grow again, but they stopped after a few moments as the eye-patch flew off to reveal the cracking partial mask around his Hollow hole. "F-fuck." And he collapsed, bleeding out on the ground. But the entity wasn't quite finished as he swung the sword on the fabric once more, sending it flying at the downed Espada. "AAARRGH!!" The cry was horrible as the Espada's head was nearly severed from his body by the sharp blade cutting his neck. The mask cracked, falling to the ground and the orange haired teen smiled a bit, dropping to the ground in an unconscious state as the entity returned to his own place.

"Shit, that one was strong." There was a smile on Zaraki's face as he walked away from the unconscious teen as he awaited the next battle with the teen. He would be asking for that entity to fight, not the Hollow or the orange haired teen that owned the body. "Who were you?"

* * *

Ichigo stared as the sword's spirit materialized right in front of him, glad that he'd been able to get his Shihakusho back on, along with the Hollow. "Why'd you do that, old man? You just dragged me in here so you could fight?" He smiled anyhow, and watched as Zangetsu turned around to see a smile on the old man's face as well.

"I thought you and the Hollow could use some time to talk, Ichigo." Hichigo frowned, unhappy with being called 'The Hollow.'

"Hey, old man. It's not 'the Hollow,' it's Hichigo." The Hollow's eyes widened as he watched his King defending his name like that, unable to say anything useful. Then his eyes went back to normal size and a smile formed on his lips, walking up behind his King. He pounced him from behind, the orange haired teen giving a startled yelp as he fell forward a bit.

"You don't have to defend me, Ichigo." He said it like he normally would, but it was kind of ruined as he nuzzled the teen's cheek.

* * *

"Rukia!" The redhead ran up to the black haired girl, not caring that her brother was right there, flinging his arms around her.

"Kuchiki-san, you're alright!" Ishida watched as the two Shinigami hugged, smiling a bit as he saw Rukia blush but give a slight smile.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Rukia." Renji was still holding her, refusing to let go, clinging like his life depended on her staying in his arms.

"Re-Renji, what—" She was silenced as he pulled back and placed his lips on hers.

Pulling back she could see the fear in his eyes, "I said don't ever scare me like that again. Now, shut up." Before she could reply his lips were on hers, and the noble behind her cleared his throat as he watched the scene before him.

"If you haven't noticed, Renji, we are still in Las Noches. This is the enemies' territory, and if you do not want either you or her to die, I would suggest you leave this to when you return to Seireitei. Come, Rukia. We must find the other captains and return." Renji's mouth was open in shock; Kuchiki-teichou approved of him and Rukia? That wasn't something he would ever have expected, and he closed his mouth, swallowed and opened it again, as if he was going to say something.

In fact, he was. "Ku-Kuchiki-teichou!? Oh, and at least one of the other captains is with Kurosaki, or was, just a few moments ago. I think Unohana-teichou was on her way there."

* * *

The flash of someone using Shunpo was heard as Unohana Retsu appeared before Ichigo, his body seeming lifeless, face down in the dirt. Her vice-captain, Kotetsu Isane, appeared a few moments later, staring at the body that just lay there, not even responding to the two powerful riatsu.

"Is he dead, teichou?" She leaned down, examining the body as she spoke, looking for any traces of a struggle.

"Of course not, Isane. He is just in his inner world right now. He will be fine, but I suggest we stay here and make sure no one comes to attack him while he's like this. Another flash, and Rukia was with them, standing and staring down at the unconscious body.

"Oi," she kicked him, "Ichigo, wake up." The two fourth division members stared in shock as she beat up the unconscious body. "Get out here, you! Leave that thing alone, and get out here!" She screamed as she kicked, not giving him a chance to move, even if he had been awake.

Slowly, he began to open his eyes, groaning in pain as she kicked him again. "Oww… Rukia… what the… Hell?" Another grunt as she kicked him in the stomach, yelling once more.

"What the Hell is with lying unconscious in the middle of Las Noches!? Were you talking to Zangetsu, or that _thing_!?" Another boot accompanied the word thing, and he flashed away, as soon as he was standing.

"Rukia, he's not 'that thing.' His name is Hichigo. And what does it matter to you if I was talking to Zangetsu or him?" He scoffed. "Besides, I haven't been in there that long, and Zangetsu actually managed to finish the fight for me. I mean, who knows Zangetsu better than himself?"

There was a cooing in his ear and he gave a start. **"You're defendin' me, Ichi. Don't I feel loved, now?"** The giggling in his ear wasn't the normal insane giggle, but more along the lines of girly and expectant. **"I like it when you defend me, even to your Shinigami friends. It wasn't a big deal when it was the old man, but you're yelling at a Shinigami to protect my integrity. That says something, Ichi. I think ya love me, Ichi."** He continued yelling at the Shinigami as Hichigo spoke, but at the last sentence his eyes widened and he blushed.

"Oh, shh, you. I don't need you to point that out." Rukia stared at him sceptically as he started speaking calmly, seemingly to himself.

"Are you talking to _Hichigo_?" She stared at him, knowing that the name made the Hollow all the more real, made him a real person, Ichigo had admitted that it existed as more than just a tool, it was a real person.

"Rukia… he's… he's not like a normal Hollow… he… he still has emotions… he can love… he feels it when you call him 'that _thing_'… he hates it. He doesn't want to be known as 'that _thing_' or 'the Hollow' or 'the monster.' I protected him against Zangetsu's insults, too. Zangetsu's constantly been calling him 'the Hollow.' He just wants to be a normal person. He just wants to be Shirosaki Hichigo." He gave her a light smile. "And he loves me."

"Okay, now that's just weird, Ichigo." He frowned.

"Is it so weird that I love him back?"

Her stare was incredulous as he turned around and walked over to the little Arrancar known as Neliel Tu Odershvank. She turned her back, shaking her head as she watched Renji stare at the orange haired Shinigami conversing with Nel.

"She wants to come back with us, guys, her, Pesche, and Dondochaka. She won't leave without her 'bruddies.' It isn't safe for her, here. I want her to come back with us." He picked her up, putting her on his shoulders, giving a light smile. Turning around, he looked at the faces of all the Shinigami standing in front of him.

"She can come back with us, and so can the other two, Ichigo." Renji peered behind him at the two Hollows that were following him and the Quincy around. "Hear that, you guys? You're coming back to the human world with us. Rukia, I'll see you when I get back to Soul Society." He looked back at the orange haired Shinigami, giving a slight nod. "Now, does anyone know how to open a Garganta?"

* * *

**A/N**: Saki is the Japanese word for salmon XD that's where Hichi's 'salmon' comment comes from. I thought it was funny. Black salmon and white salmon, Kurosaki and Shirosaki. Kuro is black, and shiro is white.

Hiza: Well, while I was working on this chapter, I got the inspiration I needed to finish the prologue to my GinXHitsu fic, but it will be posted once Akai reads it. She is going to be the first one to read the Yaoi at the very beginning XD

Gin: Bring me back in, Kuchiki-san!

Hiza: Wait a bit, Gin-sama. Be patient.

Hichi: I dunno where the salmon comes from, though…

Hiza: Uhh… okay, none of us do, Hichi. Anyways, read and review! Next chapter all the captains should be back together! Or at least the ones that went to Hueco Mundo on the rescue mission! XD See ya next time! Ja ne!


	16. Returning, A Trap Laid

Hiza: Wow… on to chapter 16! And I'm very sorry for the long update time. I was kinda busy with university work, and then my laptop decided to die, with what I had done on this chapter, so I've gotten back to it, now...

Gin: Uhhh… Kuchiki-san… I want you to work on the other story!

Hiza: Gin-sama, I'm waiting for Akai-kun to read the first chapter, then I can start posting it, as I write it. Now, on to chapter 16!

* * *

The other captain's could feel their presence, and had all made it to the area, easily. Mayuri and Nemu watched the spectacle, while Kenpachi ran around, with Yachiru, giggling, on his back.

A nod came from the orange haired Shinigami, as his eyes began to change, black seeping through white, tainting it. The irises lightened, forming a light golden color as his King allowed Hichigo to take control, knowing he could get them out of there.

"I can get us out of here," came the gurgling voice of the Hollow, now known as Hichigo. "And before any of ya attack, Ichigo ain't gonna be happy if ya kill me, plus I do share his body, so ya'd be killin' him, too." A smirk formed on the black-and-gold eyed Shinigami's face, seemingly misplaced, and nearly deadly, to the other gathered Shinigami and the Quincy.

"So, you can get us out of here, can you, Hollow?" Anger flashed in black-and-gold eyes, but was held in tact.

"Yes, p_ineapple_, I can get us out a here. And can ya get it right? It's Shirosaki Hichigo, not 'Hollow.'" The red headed Shinigami stared, wondering just what Ichigo saw in the bastard in control of his body. A cough came from the distance, seemingly pained, as a certain Espada regained consciousness. "Oi... c-can... any... anybody... hear me?"

The black-and-gold eyed Shinigami turned towards the source of the voice, watching as the gravely injured teal-haired Espada tried to sit up. "Yo, Grimmjow. What do ya want?"

Another cough, as the Espada dripped blood from his mouth on the ground. "I... want... to leave... Aizen..."

The eyes of the teenaged Shinigami widened. "I thought ya just wanted ta live, Grimmjow. But, let me guess, you want to come with us?"

The only response was a nod from the Espada as he coughed up more blood.

"Oi, Unohana, think ya could heal him enough to get outa here?" The Captain nodded and set to healing a bit of the wounds keeping Grimmjow from moving. She was done quickly, and Grimmjow was up in a flash, eager to get out of "his masters clutches."

"Thanks, Shinigami. Now, can we get outa here?"

"Anyways, can ya shut up, I need ta concentrate ta summon tha stupid Garganta." He closed his eyes, holding a tanned hand out to the side, where he knew no one was standing, and closed his eyes. It took a few minutes, but slowly but surely the black gate known as the Garganta formed, opening wide enough for five people to enter, simultaneously. "Alrigh', everyone ready ta go?" Nods from all of those gathered, and then they were off, the Hollow in control of Ichigo's body the last to go through the gate, closing it behind him.

* * *

She sat in the corner of her room above the Urahara Shouten, where Yoruichi-baa-sama was getting ready to leave on her rescue mission. It was moments later that she felt what could only be described as Captains arriving through a gate down on the floors below. She heightened her senses, as the first riatsu she looked for was that of her koi.

"Ichigo, you managed to get them all out of there?" and she was up and running down the stairs, bolting to the trap door in the floor. She threw it open and jumped right down, quite excited that everyone seemed to have made it back, safely. There she saw the teal-haired Arrancar standing in the midst of the crowd, and Ulquiorra was running down the ladder at the feeling of the other Arrancar. "G-Grimmjow Jaggerjaques? You brought Grimmjow back with you?"

Grimmjow sputtered, just as Ulquiorra appeared before the crowd. "Wh-What the... U-Ulquiorra? The skinny emo boy? Perfect servant to master Aizen? What's he doing here? And... where's his mask!?" Ulquiorra just shook his head.

"Ichigo, what's Sexta doing here? You could have had someone call me as a warning. I could have had Kisuke make a Gigai for him."

As the black-and-gold eyes shifted back to their normal brown, he answered, "It... was a last minute decision, as he woke up as we were about to leave. He asked to get out of Aizen's clutches."

"Jaggerjaques, I am here of my own free will, with the other two that returned with us." He pointed in the direction of the female Vaizard. "We had been planning this since the day she invaded Hueco Mundo, with the help of her little friend." He tapped his head, as if it would be significant, but it was only significant to the few who knew her secret, and the other who knew the same feelings. "But, we shall discuss this another time, Sexta. We must get a Gigai ready for you, and the young one."

But there was no need to worry, as Urahara had seen the exchange, and had already made his way to his work shop, putting the Gigai together to look like the Sexta Espada and the former third Espada's Gigai. It wasn't hard, now that he had a number of the pieces used to create the Gigai, and he was done within an hour.

Coming out of his workshop, he followed the riatsu of the Sexta Espada to none other than Ichigo's house. So he made his way carefully up to Ichigo's window, tapping on it, while clutching the pair of Gigai under his other arm.

Ichigo gave a start at the tapping on the window, and was even more startled when he turned to see the grinning shopkeeper there, clutching a pair of Gigai. He threw the window open and the shopkeeper jumped lightly inside, not wanting to alert Isshin to his presence.

"Kurosaki-san, I have brought the Gigai for the other Arrancar, if you would be so kind as to call them, for me?" There was no humor in his voice, as the situation was serious, and he waited as the teen just shook his head.

"There is no need to call them, Geta-boshi, they're very close by." It was useless for him to even say that, as the closet door flew open to reveal a very disgruntled blue haired Arrancar, and the young girl popped her head out from underneath the bed.

"Itsyugo, he come to hewp us, wight?" The teen nodded, and the blue haired Arrancar stepped foreward and grabbed his look-a-like body. The shopkeeper knelt down, quickly, and handed the small girl her own Gigai, before taking her hand and helping her into it. When he dealt with young kids, he was nowhere near as brash as the female Vaizard had been with Ulquiorra. He smiled, and watched as she shook the arms, then her legs, one at a time, and she smiled. "Wook at me, Itsyugo! I'm a human!" And she fell over, laughing, nearly banging her head, if Urahara hadn't been there. The shopkeeper took the laughter as his thank you, and looked up at the male Arrancar, struggling to get into the blue haired Gigai.

"Hey, Shinigami, how d'ya get in this thing?" The shopkeeper just laughed, as Ichigo shoved him, face first, into the Gigai. "Tch, didn't have ta shove me, brat!" He roared as his heavy body collided with the floor. He reached to his side as he stood, looking for his sword, while the shopkeeper leapt back into the window.

"That'd be my cue to leave, Kurosaki-san. I don't want to be around when your father comes up to check on you." And he leapt out the window, just as Grimmjow opened his mouth to yell, again.

"Where's my sword, Shinigami!!" was all that could be heard as Urahara bolted away from the house.

* * *

In the basement training area of the Urahara Shouten, a pair of Shinigami were locked in fierce combat. Both had released their Shikai, and were covered in minor wounds, as they wouldn't dare inflict major wounds on each other. No, they wouldn't go any farther until both of them felt that it would be safe to release farther, without destroying the other. The flaming scimitar shot forward as the female of the pair yelled out, while the male swung his arm, bringing the millions of scattered blades upon the other.

"Gouka!!" And fire as black as you could imagine shot from the scimitar towards the other, and the both Shunpoed to the side, barely dodging the attacks. And they nodded at each other, indicating it was time to step it up a notch. "BANKAI!" Dust swirled around the female as fire shot from the top of the swirling dust. A small dagger in the shape of a scimitar flew out of the dust as it cleared, revealing the female clad in a multi-colored cape, her hair down, and flaming wings sprouting from her back. The ribbon on the handle of the dagger was held tightly in her right hand as she slowly lifted her left to swipe it quickly over her face, forming a fox-like mask. "Ryuumoetaimasu Hanakai," came the distorted, gurgling voice.

"Bankai." And you could no longer see the basement training area as a tunnel of swords shot from the ground. "Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." And the tunnel broke into those same millions of tiny swords, but there were many times more, to reveal the training area once more. She flew towards him, as he moved his hand to send the blades flying towards her, but she disappeared from sight, appear right behind him, and pressing the dagger to his neck.

"You lose, Byakuya." And they resealed their swords, sheathing them once more, as the ribbon fell to the ground. She picked it up, shaking it off and shoving it in her pocket, before smirking. "Losing to a vice captain isn't very good of you, Kuchiki-teichou." She laughed, moving to the stairs to leave the training area so she could give the ribbon a quick wash.

"Ah, but fukuteichou, it was you I lost against, and we all know the Shihouin are known for their use of Shunpo, as well as their riatsu control, especially you." And he smirked lightly, as well. "And who says I've lost?" He was behind her with one Shunpo, wrapping his arms around her midsection. "I've still got you, after all."

* * *

They returned to school the next day, a black haired boy following the orange haired girl, a blue haired boy following the orange haired boy. They sat in their classroom, the black haired bay sitting next to the girl, the blue haired boy sitting at the back.

"Oi, Strawberry." The orange haired boy turned around, glaring. "Why do I gotta be here?"

"Cause I told my dad you were a friend from school, and I can't have him finding out the truth, now, can I?" he whispered back, harshly.

"Oh, right... you don't want him finding out that I'm supposed to be your enemy?" Ichigo nodded as the blonde girl walked in, taking a seat next to the blue haired Espada-in-disguise.

"Hello, Grimm-kun. Good morning, Kurosaki-san." She turned to look at the black haired boy and the orange haired girl. "Hey, Ulquiorra, Orihime." The pair turned to look at her.

"Woman."

"Urahara-san! Er... Kuchiki-san?"

"It's still Urahara, when there're others around."

"Oh... sorry, Urahara-san."

"It's quite alright, Orihime. And, Ulquiorra, you need to stop calling me 'woman,' it makes you seem suspicious, around here."

"Then what would you have me call you?"

"Uhh, how about you follow Orihime and call me Urahara-san, or, if you don't like that, you could always call me Hiza-chan."

"I will not associate with trash in friendly terms, Urahara. And I believe I should be the one referring to you as trash."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm stronger than you, and you know it, egotistical Cuatro."

"I thought Sexta was egotistical."

"At least he doesn't refer to everyone as trash, right?"

"Ah... Urahara-san? Be nice, please? He's here for me, remember?"

"Oh, right… sorry, Orihime…"

"It's okay, Urahara-san!"

"But, really, Ulquiorra, you should stop calling people trash… it belittles you, too."

"Alright, class!" the teacher called as she walked into the room. "Time to get to work!" And Grimmjow's head promptly hit the table, causing everyone to look at the teal haired teen. "But, before that, it's time for the new students to introduce themselves!" When neither of them stood up, the Shinigami all looked at one or the other, while one spoke.

"Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, that's you guys! Get up there!" Ulquiorra gave a curt nod as Grimmjow rose to his feet, albeit quite roughly.

"As you wish, Urahara-san. It is, after all, thanks to you that we are even here." And he stood, gracefully, and strode to the front after Grimmjow. "I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, and I think you are all trash." And Hiza just gaped, knowing that he was in for a rough few days, as the students got used to his blunt I'm-better-than-you attitude.

"And I'm Grimmjow Jaggerjaques. Don't piss me off, or you'll get beaten to shit."

"GRIMMJOW!!" Hiza yelled as she rose from her seat. "You're in school, mind your language!" And she slammed her hand down on the desk, as she strode to the front of the room, raising her hand back up, only to reach up and smack the back of the teal haired teen's head.

"OW! Watch it! That hurt, kid!" And then he blinked, as it sunk in. It had hurt… he was actually hurt by some little girl. And then he remembered who the kid was, and he freaked. "SHINIGAMI!!"

"Oh… whoops… sorry, sensei… I gotta go!" And she bolted out the door, Grimmjow bolting right after her. Ulquiorra just shook his head as he watched the lower Espada chase after the woman that was more powerful than even he was.

"Trash… good riddance…" And he strode back to his seat and sat down next to Orihime, quickly grabbing her hand.

* * *

She slipped out of her Gigai as she ran through the park, Shunpoing a few feet farther, before drawing her blade, silently calling it into its Shikai form. She turned around, facing the way she had come, her blade poised in front of her, pulsing brightly colored flames. The Espada turned the corner in his Gigai, panting, and tried to remove himself from the constricting, live body. The Shinigami pulled on a glove and rushed foreward, planting it in his face, easily releasing him from the Gigai.

"Bring it, Jaggerjaques. You think you can beat me?" And she flared her riatsu around her, enough to match his, as she brought up her blade once more, jumping back. The flames on the blade leapt higher, and she increased it just a bit more, flaring her riatsu just a little higher than his.

He smirked, pulling out his blade, and bringing it out in front of him. "Grind, Pantera!" And the dust swirled and a sharp tail flew out from the dust, easily dodged by the Shinigami, as she dragged her hand across her face. The riatsu formed, blood red, from her hand, coming into the shape of a fox muzzled mask and ears.

"Bankai!" came the gurgled voice, and the dust swirled once more, as the dagger flew through the dust. "Ryuumoetaimasu Hanakai." As the dust settled, the two faced each other, ribbon wrapped around the girl's hand, while the male was on all fours. As he rose, he shot his hands foreward, spikes erupting from the claws that had formed on them when he released. But she tugged the ribbon this way and that, deflecting a number of the spikes, dodging each that wasn't deflected with ease. "Pathetic, Jaggerjaques. Gouka!" Black flames licked from the blade as she tamed her riatsu to keep from killing him, and they flew with great speed at the released Arrancar. Enveloped by the deadly flames he let out a scream. She snapped her fingers and the flames began to dissipate, leaving him covered in many serious burns. She sheathed her blade as his release faded and he slumped to the ground, hardly able to move. She moved over to him, her hand glowing with the soft light of Kido. "Do not move, Jaggerjaques," she warned. "And never, I mean it, _never_, call me Shinigami when the humans can hear you." She placed her other hand on her chin, softly, in thought. "Or anyone else. Don't call Ishida a Quincy, and when there are others around, don't call Ulquiorra Cuatro. Mind, now that I think of it, did you ever call him Cuatro, even back in Hueco Mundo? I think he was always the 'Skinny emo boy.'" Finished healing the burns on his torso, she helped him up, not wanting to have to hurt one of their few allies.

The were back at the school in a few minutes, having dragged their Gigai through a number of back allies in a swift Shunpo, or Sonido, in Grimmjow's case. She shoved him inside his Gigai, before easily slipping into her own, and walking in the front doors of the school. She led him back up to the classroom, on the third floor, despite the fact that they were gone to gym at the moment. They would be back, soon, though, and they would be wondering what had transpired between them. Neither bore any indication of a fight, despite how one fled the room, quickly, and the other gave an equally quick, angry, chase. Soon students began to file back into the classroom, led by Chizuru, giving a quick glance to the smirking blonde girl, then another at the blue haired boy, sitting very disgruntled in his seat.

"So, Jaggerjaques, did you learn your lesson?" came the annoyed, but triumphant, remark from the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Urahara-san… can't believe you beat me…" He looked over to the black haired boy who followed the orange haired girl in, and sighed. "Hey, emo boy, why didn't ya tell me she was so strong?"

Ulquiorra remained as impassive as he could in his Gigai. "I merely thought it would be funny to have a girl beat you up, Grimmjow." He couldn't fight the humoured smirk that made its way onto his pale features.

"Well, that's just great, emo boy. I hate you, y'know."

* * *

The next few months passed by fairly uneventful, with only minor hollow attacks as the Shinigami and their comrades prepared for the war. Ichigo spent his time training with the Vaizards, followed by a certain Shinigami, whom the Vaizard seemed to fear. Chad and Renji trained together in the basement of Urahara Shouten, while Rukia and Orihime travelled to Soul Society to train with Ukitake-teichou. They gathered at the Urahara Shouten at the beginning of December, along with the two defected Espada that would be fighting against Aizen. All were in their Gigai, as they awaited the arrival of Hitsugaya's advance squad to return, along with the Shinigami that were to be a part of the war.

Simultaneously, five Senkaimon opened in the real world, as they prepared for the coming of the Arrancar onslaught. One, directly in the centre, at the location of the Urahara Shouten, and four off in the compass directions, where they would be defending the pillars that had been constructed to hide the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. At each of the pillars, a lone Shinigami emerged, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, and Izuru, while many made their way into Urahara Shouten, led by Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. Among them were the few captains who had journeyed to Hueco Mundo on the rescue mission, and their vice-captains. Also, the captains that had not journeyed to Hueco Mundo were there, making it ten captains and five vice-captains.

Those that had not journeyed to Hueco Mundo were surprised to see the black haired male and the blue haired male, sitting at the table. The only one who had not journeyed to Hueco Mundo who was not in the least bit surprised was Yamamoto-Souteichou. Once one Arrancar abandons, so will those lower than it, were his thoughts, and he had already known that the black haired Cuatro Espada had defected. Among the faces sitting around the table were those that only Shinigami from the Gotei 13 over 100 years ago and those within the human realm would recognize. The faces of the Vaizard, the Shinigami whose lives were tainted with that of a Hollow, thanks to Aizen Sousuke. Thus, only Rukia, Ichigo, Hiza, Ukitake, Kyouraku, and Yamamoto knew who the Vaizard were, and the last three were not pleased to see them.

"It seems you still consider us a threat, yeah, Yama-jii?" Shinji was the first to speak. "Even though we all served as captain or vice-captain up until our final day in Soul Society, when we escaped because you were going to execute us for something we had no control over. And you attempted to execute the one that saved us from Aizen Sousuke's experiments, as well, just because he created the Hougyoku to help us."

"That's enough out of you, Hirako." Hiza said, watching as his eyes widened, and he sat very still, head bowed.

"Kuchiki-fukuteichou, thank you." Yamamoto's eyes remained closed, but she knew he was looking at her, and she gave a slight nod. She smirked slightly as she watched the orange haired Shinigami's eyes widen at the name and rank. "I assume you all understand what the plan is, Kuchiki-fukuteichou?"

"Hai, Souteichou-sama. I have filled them in on everything." She spoke, giving a slight nod.

"Then we will commence the plan, now. Go."

She reached into her pocket, giving a slight nod, as she pulled out the Chappy Gikongan dispenser. "Hai, Souteichou-sama." And she swallowed the little pill, ejecting her spirit form from the Gigai. She tossed the dispenser to the blue haired male, who caught it with one hand, and nodded, taking one of the pills, himself, and ejecting from his own Gigai, revealing the jaw-bone on his cheek. She looked around, trying to deem who else would be an asset to have along with her on her journey to Hueco Mundo. "Naa, Souteichou-sama, would I be allowed to take Kuchiki-teichou along with me, as well?"

"Very well, Kuchiki-fukuteichou, but that is your team, then. A captain class Shinigami, a former Espada and yourself." She nodded, and the three left the house, where she summoned the Garganta, to lure one Aizen Sousuke out. The three jumped into the portal, and as soon as it shut behind them, she was dragging her hand in front of her face, the blood-red riatsu gathering to form the bone-like substance in the shape of a fox's head.

"A captain, a Vaizard, and an Arrancar. What a team, ne, Byakuya?"

"Yes, Hiza, quite the team. And the Arrancar happens to be a former Espada."

"I'm still here, ya know… don't talk about me like I don't exist!"

"Yeah, yeah… whatever, Grimmjow."

They emerged in the white halls of Las Noches. She gave a powerful burst of her riatsu, urging the other two to do the same, and the corridor filled with a deadly weight of riatsu. Not even Aizen would be a match for the trio, after all the training they had done. No, now she knew that Grimmjow was powerful enough to beat at least the second Espada she knew to be Barragan. And they had no worries about the top Espada showing up, here, as it was their job to flush Aizen out, and onto the battlefield, into what he thought would be an early start to his plans.

Keeping their riatsu powerful, they made their way through the halls, using Grimmjow as a lead, towards the throne room. They stopped outside the large doors, their riatsu pulsing dangerously, before she smirked, giving a quick, sharp, nod, and they threw the doors open. She pulled her mask to the side of her head as she stared up at the throne, watching as Aizen's eyes widened at the realization of who he was dealing with.

"That's right, Sousuke. It's me. Didn't think I was still alive, did you?" And she let out a watery gurgling laugh as he nearly cowered in fright. This was the one person he didn't think he could beat. And she had help, both of which seemed stronger than the last time he'd met them.

"You've gotten stronger, Grimmjow. And, you, Byakuya, as well, have gained strength. But neither of you compare to the young monster there." She snarled at him, flaring her riatsu even more.

"That's enough, Sousuke. We've come to detain you. You're coming with us." But before they could do anything, Stark and the other of the top Espada were behind him, Stark opening the Garganta. "So you think you can run, do you," she pulled the mask back over her face, "Aizen Sousuke?" She smirked beneath the mask, and she quietly drew out her blade, willing it into Shikai as soon as it was out. And he fled, to where they all knew the trap was laid. She released the mask, turning to her companions, and smiled. "It's time we head back, now, isn't it?"

* * *

They'd had barely enough time to gather together before the Garganta opened before them and out stepped the top three Espada and Aizen Sousuke. Another Garganta opened not five meters away, revealing Tousen, and Yammy, and the five stepped out onto the battlefield.

"Well, well, it seems it was just a trap set by some weak Shinigami."

* * *

Hiza: I feel… lack of inspiration for this portion of the story… so be it, I'm leaving you guys a cliff-hanger… for the first time, ever, I'd say XD

Gin: Ano, Kuchiki-san, have you ever left a cliffy, b'fore?

Hiza: -puts finger to chin- hmmm, I dun think so, Gin-sama. Bai bai, minna-san!


	17. The War, Yamamoto's Offer

Hiza: Ummmm… lack of inspiration… I be… writer's blocked… I have inspiration for later in the story, though XD I'll try to get through the battle, now, without killing my inspiration… DX

Gin: Be careful, now, Kuchiki-san… don't want to lose your memories of the past two years, now…

Hiza: I won't lose them, Gin-sama. Aki and Kito, even though they're only 3, won't let that happen.

* * *

They all knew what he was going to do when Tousen began to draw his blade, knowing the effects of the man's Bankai. A ripping noise sounded behind them as the infiltration team returned, smiles on their faces, having sent Gin a quick message before they left. He would take care of the Arrancar left in the giant white palace, and they had nothing to worry about, now. But none could be prepared for the outcome of the battle. The Espada sat there, smiling, and Barragan snapped his fingers, summoning from four Garganta, simultaneously, his four best fraccion. He sent each one to a tower, where the Shinigami stood guard, and four small battles ensued. The only battle where a tower was destroyed was Ikkaku's, where he lay on the ground, temporarily defeated. The tower trembled as the real Karakura Town attempted to return, and one captain made their way over, quickly placing a seal to reverse the transfer. The tower trembled once more as the town began to disappear once again, leaving the battlefield to protect the citizens. When the town was gone, a group of Shinigami gathered around the tower, led by Komamura as he battled the Arrancar.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni released his blade, barely opening his eyes as he surrounded Aizen and Tousen in the flames, with Hiza and her team.

"Grimmjow, take Tousen. Byakuya, help Grimmjow. Aizen Sousuke, you are mine." She drew her blade, and smiled as Aizen just shook his head, smiling. "Bankai…" the dust swirled around her as she brought her hand to her face, ripping it across, just in front, before throwing the ribbon-held dagger out. "Ryuumoetaimasu Hanakai." And she flew at him, mask on her face, fiery wings holding her aloft, as she called forth the black, incinerating flames, "Gouka." And as the flames hit him, he summoned the black gate to Hueco Mundo, barely large enough for him to get through, and his clothes burned off. He retreated to Hueco Mundo, and the Espada followed, unable to take the Shinigami without their fearless leader. Tousen, on the other hand, was unable to escape, as Grimmjow released and grabbed the Shinigami by his white outfit, snarling.

"This…" he started to gather the red energy in his hand, "is for cutting off my arm and incinerating it." And he released the cero, aiming it at the blind man's legs, smirking. Byakuya was behind the man as soon as the cero dissipated, raising his hand, one finger pointing at the blind man's back.

"Hado yon, Byaku rai." And the bolt of lightning shot from the black haired captain's fingertip, straight through the heart of the traitorous ex-captain's heart, barely missing Grimmjow.

And Tousen fell.

But there was something none could fathom, as they gathered, a light-hearted mood in the air. Ichigo's body had somehow found itself under the destroyed tower, rendering it unusable, leaving the young Vaizard unable to return. Kon had most likely been inhabiting the body and had gone to investigate as the tower began to crumble. The Konpaku had tried it's best to save the body, but he had failed, and he had been forced out of the body, harmless, and crushed.

He retreated to his inner world to find some solace in the arms of his white Hollow counterpart, not in a particularly good mood. He supposed it was a good thing he hadn't been in his body, at the time, as he may have lost all of his memories. The Shinigami at each tower dropped them, carefully, bringing Karakura Town back to the real world.

"Naa, Byakuya…" Hiza mumbled. "You wanna… help me get Strawberry home while he's in his inner world, then come back here? You know I can't carry him while I'm in my Gigai."

"Sure, Hiza," he picked up the orange haired Shinigami, placing him over his shoulders, as he prepared to leave. "We'll be back, Urahara." And he walked out the door, followed by the blonde Gigai wearing Shinigami. As they made their way to the Kurosaki household, she gave a low sigh, and Ichigo seemed to shift a bit, on Byakuya's shoulders.

"Byakuya, how…" she started, "do you think… we'll tell Isshin-san that his son's physical body died in the fight against Aizen?" But her ponderings were too late, as they had already made it to the Kurosaki household, and the front door burst open.

"Ooooh, Hiza-chan, Byakuya! What happened to my son? And why is he in his spirit form?"

"Aaaah… I-Isshin-san… about that… well…" Hiza started, but was unable to finish.

"You know how we have been preparing for the war against Aizen?" Byakuya finished for her. When Isshin nodded, he continued, "well, the war was finished, quickly. We set a trap for him, and he fell into it, but he escaped. He will need to recuperate from the casualties, as he has lost six of his Espada. While he was here, one of the four remaining Espada sent his fraccion to the pillars we had erected around the town, to seal the real town in Soul Society. Unfortunately, we believe the mod soul found it prudent to check on the tower Ikkaku had been fighting at when it started to crumble. His body and the mod soul were crushed when the tower collapsed, thus Kurosaki is here in his spirit form."

"Byakuya, you were supposed to break it to him, gently, stupid!" Hiza yelled, whacking the side of his head. "I think he's taking being dead pretty hard, Isshin-san. We were getting ready to have a little celebration over at Yoruichi-baa-san's when he seemed upset, then just passed out. Don't worry, though, as he is merely only in his inner world, seeking comfort from the spiritual entities living within him. Or something like that, yeah?" She let out a little snicker at her joke about the Hollow that had come back with the other group. "Give him to his dad, Byakuya. He still doesn't know, does he, Isshin-san?"

"No, and I was hoping to keep it that way a while longer. But, now, it seems I won't be able to, as he'll wonder how I'm able to see him." He sighed, shaking his head. "He would understand about Karin, but he thinks I can't see Shinigami, because I couldn't see the pluses that followed him home for fifteen years." It was at this time the orange haired Vaizard decided it was time to stop people from worrying, and opened his eyes. What he got when he did was the shocked faces of Byakuya Kuchiki and Hiza, and when he realized he was in someone's arms, he shifted his head to see his father looking down at him. At first, he thought that maybe it had all been a dream, and he had passed out at Urahara's, but that wouldn't explain why Byakuya was here.

He looked down, slowly, careful not to let his father see him move, but the Shinigami were eying him warily, and he gave a start when he saw the black Shinigami uniform.

"What the Hell!?" Isshin's eyes widened as his son squirmed in his arms. "Oi, Byakuya, what's going on, here?"

"Ichigo, shut up, and stop squirming." His eyes narrowed at the blonde in front of him.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm sorry." And Byakuya turned, giving a slight apologetic look to the older Kurosaki, and Shunpoed off to Urahara Shouten.

"Kuchiki… it's good to see you doing so well, Byakuya…" Ichigo turned to look at his father, not believing what he'd just heard.

"Old man… can you… see me?" Ichigo stared.

He felt a hard hand on the top of his head, painfully, as the blonde smacked him. "Ichigo, let him explain." She gave a slight bow to the older man in front of her. "It's good to see you, again, Isshin-san. I can only hope he takes it well. Come back, some time, soon, will you?"

"With his sister's still so young, I don't know if I'll be able to, in the near future, but once they're older, I will, I promise. Until then, Kuchiki-fukuteichou." It was his turn to get hit, as the blonde took off her shoe and threw it at him.

"I live at Urahara's, right now, you know, baka." She retrieved her shoe, returning it to her foot. "But once I return, I'm sure Byakuya would enjoy having you visit us." And she took off back to Urahara Shouten.

Isshin looked down at his son in his arms, looking right into the livid brown eyes. He set his son down on his feet, before pulling a little dispenser Ichigo had never seen before from his pocket. He pushed down on the cat's head, swallowing the pill that was ejected from the dispenser, instantly separating from his physical body.

The haori hung off his shoulder, while the wind blew you could clearly see the kanji for six emblazoned on the back.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, before, but I thought it was best you didn't know." His body stood, walking back into the house, calmly. Isshin turned to face his son, a sad smile on his face. "I've known since the day Rukia came here that you've been a Shinigami. Byakuya was my vice-captain. There was a wedding, 40 years ago, a few months before I retired and came here. My vice-captain was getting married, again. Getting married, it seemed like he was the lucky one, with the vice-captain of the eleventh. So I retired, moving here, to spend the rest of my days here. I met your mother about twenty years into my life, here. Four years later you came into our lives, and I knew you would become a Shinigami. I knew what had happened when your mother died, and I'm sure Hiza did, too. For 39 years my powers were gone, but the night the Arrancar came for their first attack, they returned, and I destroyed Grand Fisher. When Rukia came to your room, that night, I pretended I didn't see, didn't want to see the sister of the vice-captain I left behind." He shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day when my son would come home without a physical body to return to, never dreamt it." He turned around, motioning for his son to follow him back into the house. "Karin and Yuzu don't know, either."

"Old man… I became a Shinigami to save you, that night. All three of you. I thought I was the only one that could see Rukia. So I risked my life to become a Shinigami, to kill the Hollow that attacked."

"That Grimmjow, I know he's shown up here, before. He's an Arrancar, isn't he?"

"Yeah… he's been helping with the war against Aizen. He used to be an Espada, too."

"The black haired kid Orihime hangs out with, an Arrancar, as well?"

"Another of the previous Espada. But he abandoned Aizen to protect Inoue."

"And Kuchiki-fukuteichou? Her riatsu was different from the last time I saw her."

"Vaizard. She's like me. Though her hollow seems to be a lot more violent than Hichigo."

"It has a name? And why is his name so similar to yours?"

"Yeah, and I'd assume hers has a name, too. And what does it matter if they're similar names, he is a part of me, after all."

"I guess that's true, Ichigo."

"**Not gonna tell 'im 'bout us, Ichi?**" He gave a small laugh at the Hollow's antics.

"Not until he can see you, Hichigo."

There was a slight shimmering behind him, and Ichigo could swear he felt pale lips on his ear and cold hands on his hips.

"**Might be sooner than ya think, Ichi.**" Ichigo gave a start as the feeling disappeared and the shimmering behind him faded, and sighed.

"Maybe I should tell him, now, then, Hichigo?"

"What're you talking about, Ichigo? Tell me what?" His father stood in the doorway, a questioning look on his face.

"**He's getting' suspicious, Ichi. Want me to try comin' out, again?**" He didn't wait for the teens answer as he started to come out, the shimmering starting behind Ichigo, again. It got farther, this time, the white hair and his black and gold eyes coming into plain view as he settled his visible white hand on Ichigo's hip. "Well, lookie here. It worked better this time, didn' it, Ichi?" The pale lips came into view, surprisingly close to Ichigo's ear.

"Wh-Whaa? Hichigo?" Ichigo seemed startled, as well, as he felt the Hollow's breath against his ear, fighting down his darkening blush. The pale hand began to fade, and Ichigo reached for it, grabbing it before it could disappear, completely. "Hichigo, don't go. Keep trying."

"Ichigo, what are you trying to do? Is that… your Hollow?" His father looked completely perplexed.

"Hichigo, dad. It's Hichigo. And he wants to meet you, don't you, Hichigo?"

"Yeah, Ichi. Course I'd wanna meet Dad." The shimmering seemed to fade, giving way to the other pale hand, and the rest of the exposed, pale flesh.

"Hichigo, its working! You might get it, this time." He was surprised, being able to see this much of his Hollow in the outer world. Hichigo smiled gently, willing himself into the real world, where he wasn't sure how much pressure he could stand. The black trimmings of his Shihakusho made themselves apparent, followed slowly by the white fabric. He slumped forward as Zangetsu materialized in his white form on the Hollow's back, needing to adjust to the physical manifestation. He rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder, a light smile on his face, happy that he had made it.

"I did it, Ichi…" He nuzzled into the crook of the orange haired teens neck. "Now ya gonna tell Dad 'bout us?" The orange haired Shinigami fought down the blush that threatened to color his cheeks as he looked at his father. Slowly, he pulled the Hollow's arms around his waist, giving a slight smile, himself.

"I did say I would when he could see you." He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, to calm his nerves. "Dad… You see… when I went to Hueco Mundo with the others to rescue Orihime, we split up. I ended up fighting one of the Espada, and I nearly got myself killed, but Zangetsu saved me, along with Hichigo. Zangetsu finished the fight for me, and let me… talk to Hichigo for a bit. I already knew I'd had feelings for Hichigo, but I… well… didn't know he could even have feelings for someone. So I found out, there, that he could, and he shared my feelings. Ever since then… well… we've been together." He could feel Hichigo's exhaustion, and gave a slight tap on his hands. "You can go back, now… if you want… Hichigo… you're really tired." Hichigo just shook his head, slightly.

"I wanna stay here, with you, Ichi…" Ichigo brought his hand up to his hollow's head, brushing the white bangs out of his eyes.

"You want to go lie down, then?" Hichigo just nodded, slightly. Ichigo looked up at his father, moving towards the door, brushing lightly past the Shinigami. "Could you leave us be, for a bit, Dad?" As Isshin nodded his consent, Ichigo helped the Hollow through the door, carefully supporting him as they climbed the stairs. Making their way down the short hallway, Ichigo stopped just outside his bedroom door, kicking it open with a loud crash. "You know if you want to go back, Hichigo… I'll come in with you." He carefully brought his Hollow over to his bed, laying him down on the soft surface, and sat down next to the exhausted form.

"I… don'… wanna leave… Ichi…" Hichigo managed to plaster his normal smirk on his face, knowing that would make Ichigo a little less worried. "I jus' need ta get used ta th' difference b'tween your inner world an' the real world." He reached up one pale hand, lightly grasping the teen's Shihakusho and pulling him closer. "Lie down with me, Ichi." The teen smiled, lightly, albeit a bit forced, and lay down next to the white being on the bed. The pale figure snuggled up to the black-clad teen, burying his pale face in the other's Shihakusho. "Thanks, Ichi…" and the pale figure's grip loosened as he fell into a light slumber, the orange-haired teen wrapping his arms around his lover's pale form.

"You're welcome, Hichi." The teen snuggled closer, resting his head into the crook of the Hollow's neck, breathing lightly over the tender flesh. "I love you."

The pale form muttered lightly in his sleep, something that sounded a lot like 'I love you, too, Ichi…' with a light groan. Absently, Ichigo wondered what his pale lover was dreaming about, but decided to let it pass, as he felt the pure joy emanating from the form.

Unbeknownst to the lover's, sleeping comfortably in each other's arms, Grimmjow's nose was pressed against the window, a smirk splayed across his features.

"Hmm, never figured the Strawberry for a gay…" was all that was muttered as he jumped away from the window.

* * *

"ICHIGO!!" Was all that was yelled as both forms shot up from the bed, barely dodging the kicked that was aimed for the teen's head. With a foot to the man's face, and a look over at the Hollow, he scoffed.

"What're ya doin', kicking your son's soul in his sleep, old man!?"

"Hey, Ichi… look, he's still in his soul form… I wonder if your sisters can see him." Ichigo looked thoughtful, sighing after a few moments.

"Karin would, yeah, but Yuzu's never been able to see spirits."

"Anyway, are either of you hungry?" Isshin smiled despite the Hollow his son had chosen.

"Ah, no, I'm no' hun—" he was cut off by a grumbling of his stomach, something he wasn't used to, having never been an actual spirit, before. "Oh, then I guess tha' means I am hungry, 'ey, Ichi?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry, too. I wonder what Yuzu's made for dinner." He sniffed lightly at the air. "It smells like curry, and spicy, too." He licked his lips, almost able to taste his favourite spicy dish.

"Wha's curry, Ichi?" The orange haired teen-turned-Shinigami blinked.

"You're not serious, are you, Hichi?" It was Hichigo's turn to blink, and nod.

"Yeah, 'course I am. An' 'ave you started nick-namin' me, or somethin'? You never called me Hichi, b'fore."

"Oh, well… I think… we're just getting closer, is all… anyhow, curry is a special kind of sauce that you make with vegetables and meat in it then put it over rice. It's really good, especially when it's spicy."

Hichigo licked his own lips at the description. It sounded really good. He sniffed the air a little harder than Ichigo did, and a small grin broke over his lips. It smelled good, too. "Well, wha're we waitin' for, Ichi! Le's go ge' some!"

Ichigo shook his head, lightly. "Dad, would you get some for us, and bring it up here? I don't know if Karin and Yuzu know about the Kon incident with my body. Wouldn't want Hichi here to freak Karin out, either."

"Aww, ya don' think tha' bad o' me, do ya, Ichi?"

"I don't think badly of you, Hichi. She's seen Hollows, she's killed them, and she'll try to kill you because of your eyes. They're the eyes of a regular Hollow, but we both know you're anything but."

"Aww, but Ichi, I wanna meet yer sisters." The soft click of the door closing was all that was heard in the few moments both spiritual beings were silent.

"Just give them some time to register that I'm dead. You can meet them, later."

"Maybe we should get tha' Geta-boshi ta make us some Gigai, Ichi."

"No offense, but just to keep Karin from freaking out if we do that, you'll have to have your eyes changed, a bit. I like them the way they are, but you need natural-looking eyes if you're going to meet my sisters." The door slammed open once again, causing the pale form to leap behind his lover, just in case it happened to be his sister, Karin.

"Hey, I brought you your food, guys." The voice was girly, but they both recognized it, and the white haired figure peered around the orange haired boy at the blonde girl.

"Yeah, thanks, Hiza. What are you doing here, anyways?" he asked, as he reached forward and grabbed a plate of curry.

"Oh, I just came to see Kurosaki-sama, and he asked me to bring this food up to you." She placed the second plate of curry on the desk, looking carefully at the paler of the two males, shrugging. "I see your Hollow, Hichigo, as I've heard people say you like him being called, can get out into the human world, now. Hello, Hichigo. I'm Kuchiki Hiza, but when there're other people around I'm called Urahara Hiza." She looked back at the curry on the desk, drawing the Hollow's gaze with her to the food. She pointed at it, almost impatiently. "That's yours, then, I guess, Hichigo."

"Yup, thanks, Shinigami." He grinned lightly, reaching for the plate.

"Oh, yeah!" she reached into her pocket, "Forks!" She pulled them out of her pocket, handing one to each male, smiling gently. "And, now, I'm going to go downstairs and get my curry, if you'll excuse me." She walked out the door, closing it gently behind her, a huge grin on her face.

"Man…" the Hollow commented, "she's a strange one, ain't she, Ichi?" He pushed the fork under the pile of food, pulling up some rice with some sauce over it, shoving it in his mouth.

"Who, Hiza?" Hichigo nodded, chewing almost violently on the soft grains in his mouth. "Yeah, but that's to be expected of most of the higher level Shinigami. Her replacement is apparently even creepier than her, the little pink haired brat." He himself started to eat his own food, smiling at one of his favourite dishes.

"Sugoi! Oishii desu! (1)" Hichigo grinned, looking at the orange haired Shinigami beside him on the bed. "Your sister's a freakin' amazin' cook, Ichi!" The orange haired Shinigami couldn't help but laugh, a warm smile playing on his lips. "H-Hey! Don' laugh at me, Ichi!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Hichi. Just laughing at the fact that even you find my sister's cooking amazing." He grinned warmly at the Hollow, wrapping his free hand around the pale form's shoulder.

"Wha's wrong' with tha', Ichi? It's not like I've ever 'ad food here, b'fore." The Hollow scoffed, playfully, wriggling in the orange haired Shinigami's grip.

"I never said there was anything wrong with it." He grabbed the Hollow's hand, from the side, with the arm still wrapped around the pale figure, grabbing the fork. "But you better hurry up and eat it if you don't want me to steal it from you." He laughed, taking a forkful of curry and rice, pushing it into the Hollow's mouth. The Hollow sputtered a bit, but ate the curry and rice, anyhow, almost laughing at his Shinigami. He nuzzled into the embrace, grabbing the fork back, and began to eat his food on his own.

"I don' need help eatin', Ichi…" He snickered lightly as he chewed, watching as his lover began to eat his own curry.

* * *

Just a few weeks later and a certain captain was knocking on the window of the orange haired boy's room, coldly demanding entrance.

"Oi, Kurosaki, wake up and let me in." None other than Hitsugaya Toushiro was standing outside the window, glaring coldly at the orange hair that shifted in the bed. Almost unnoticeable the orange haired teen nudged the bed next to him, urging the other figure awake.

"Hichi, go back to my inner world. Toushiro's here." With a few incoherent grumblings, the pale figure faded into the inner world, the orange haired boy reaching to yank open the window. "Toushiro, what do you want at this hour of night?" The diminutive captain jumped into the room, landing softly on the floor by the bed.

"Kurosaki, I have come to deliver a message from Yamamoto-sama. If you would prefer to sleep, I can relay it in the morning. If that is the case, I will sleep in your closet for the night." The orange haired boy watched as the white haired captain strode over to the closet, yanking the door open, and jumping inside.

"Yeah… thanks, Toushiro."

"It's not Toushiro, Kurosaki. It's Hitsugaya-teichou."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Toushiro." The orange haired teen rolled over, drifting back into a light slumber, where he could freely visit his Hollow counterpart.

* * *

He was awoken with a sharp pain in the side of his skull. Groaning, he shifted to the side, attempting to sit up, only to get the same sharp pain in his skull.

"Ugh, damn, it hurts…" he mumbled, putting a hand to his head.

"Well, of course it hurts, Kurosaki. I just had to hit you twice because you wouldn't wake up.

"I was trying to get up with the seco- wait; did you just say you hit me?" He bolted upright in the bed, glaring down at the diminutive captain standing at the side of his bed. The glare he received in return was just as fierce, and cold, as the diminutive captain nodded smugly.

"Yes, Kurosaki, I did. Twice." He raised his index and middle fingers to indicate the number two for the orange haired boy. "Now hurry and get up. We're going for a walk." The orange haired boy growled lightly, swinging his feet over the edge of the bed and standing up.

"Fine, let's go." It almost sounded different to the diminutive captain. Then again, this was Kurosaki, and he apparently liked to sleep in, now that he was dead. "Hey, midget, hurry up!"

"I'm not a midget, Kurosaki." And he grabbed the other Shinigami's uniform front and dragged him out the window without another word. It took them a few minutes, but they arrived at the Urahara Shouten, where Ichigo knew the conversation would take place. They walked in through the doors, walking to a small back room, where Toushiro promptly sat down, beckoning for the orange haired teen to follow suit.

"What'd'ya need to talk about, Toushiro?"

"A proposal from Yamamoto-sama."

"What kind of proposal?"

"He wants you to join the Gotei 13. You would be at least vice-captain, if not captain."

"I… don't think he realizes… something very important… about me…"

"I assure you, Kurosaki, he knows you have no experience with Kido."

"That's… not it, Toushiro… he doesn't realize… what I am." The forlorn expression on his face even made Toushiro a little unnerved, feeling like they were all missing out on something. Something big. It didn't sit well with Toushiro, that they were missing out on something to do with Kurosaki.

"But, you're a Shinigami, aren't you, Kurosaki?" A slight shake of the orange haired boy's head had Toushiro a little worried.

"Not _quite_ a Shinigami, Toushiro. You're a Shinigami. You live in Seireitei, and sure, I could live there, too, until you found out about… it…" He sighed lightly, not enjoying having to call his hollow counterpart and lover _it_.

"What do you mean, Kurosaki? Why would something cause Soul Society to throw their ally, and possible ranked Shinigami out?"

"It's… difficult to explain. Hiza knows, and so do my dad and Rukia. I think they're the only ones who even understand the difference. Oh, and Geta-boshi knows, too… because he's the reason it happened."

"**Stop callin' me it, Ichi. I know yer still tryin' ta hide me from th' rest o' th' world, but ya could actually call me by name.**"

"Ugh… there you go, just shut up, for a bit, kay?"

"**Fine, King…**"

"Who are you talking to, Kurosaki? You just go silent, then tell some invisible person to shut up?"

"Nothing, Toushiro, nothing. And, you, I thought we had established that you don't call me that, anymore."

"**But yer callin' me 'it', so I'm gonna call ya King till ya stop it.**"

"Ugh, fine, but do you really want Toushiro to find out about us, Hichi?"

"**He's one o' th' more logical captains, ain't he? I think it'd be fine fer him ta find out.**"

"Well, if you think so… I guess its okay. Hey, Toushiro, promise you won't attack him, kay."

"Why would I attack him, Kurosaki?"

"Cause he's… not Shinigami and not human…"

"Then what is he, Kurosaki?"

"You'll find out when you see him, and you can't tell any other captains. They'd be… less accommodating than you, I think…"

"Fine, whatever, Kurosaki, just let's see the invisible man."

"Hey, Hichi, do it." There was a light shimmering behind Ichigo, and then a pale figure in white appeared, carrying a white Zangetsu. The pale figure kept his eyes closed as he plopped down beside the orange haired teen, leaning over a bit on the teen. His eyes opened and he looked straight at the captain that his lover had been talking to, smirking lightly.

"Nice ta meet ya, midget. I'm Shirosaki Hichigo." Toushiro's eyes widened as he recognized those dark black and gold orbs as those of a hollow, but stayed in his place. He had told Ichigo he wouldn't attack, anyhow.

"You, you're… a Hollow!" Hichigo just nodded, still keeping eye contact, his smirk growing even bigger, up to his ears and slightly lopsided. "Kurosaki, what is the meaning of this!"

"Calm down, midget, don' wan' Ichi ta get mad, now, do ya?"

"I am calm, Hollow."

"Oi, Toushiro, he told you his name, now use it. And he's _my_ Hollow, my _inner_ Hollow. This is why I told you not to attack him. I don't want to see any of my friends getting hurt because they decided to make him mad." He sighed, fidgeting nervously as the pale figure nuzzled into the crook of his neck, growling lightly in the back of his throat. "Not here, Hichi." He pushed at the pale figure, lightly. "He doesn't know about _that_ and I'd kinda like to keep that a secret from… most of them, for now…" They were interrupted by the flinging open of the door, only to reveal a very smug blue haired Arrancar in Gigai.

"He may not now, Kurosaki, but I do." He smirked as the look on Ichigo's face when he turned around displayed complete and utter horror. "So, Kurosaki, tell him what you're so afraid to tell him, or I will." Ichigo gulped.

"Well…" he fidgeted once more, poking his index fingers at one another, staring at them intently. "You see… we… kinda… have a… you now… a relationship…" He flushed lightly, not willing to look up at the diminutive captain, until he decided to speak.

"Never took you for a gay, Kurosaki, but you've nothing to worry about. My lover's off playing lackey to Aizen."

"W-what!?" Grimmjow sputtered. "You can't be serious! I mean, fox-face, c'mon! I know it couldn't be Tousen, 'cause it's so obvious that he really does believe in Aizen's justice. Sick and twisted man, he is."

Ichigo looked just as shocked. "Ichimaru Gin, traitorous third squad captain? He's your lover?"

Hitsugaya just looked peeved that they had figured it out that easily.

"And what about the whole 'situation' with Shinigami? Why hasn't anything along those lines happened to you?" Hitsugaya dug through his pocket, lifting out a small bracelet with a small ice crystal dangling off of it.

"These, Kurosaki, can limit those worries. They're not perfect, though, there's still a chance."

"Oi, Shinigami, what's this 'situation' you're talking about?"

"Shut up, ya blue haired freak. They're talkin' bout th' fact tha' they can get pregnant, ya moron." Both black clad males stared incredulously at the pale figure, wondering why on earth he had just divulged that information to the teal haired Arrancar. When it finally sunk in, both looked away, turning red at the mention of the male Shinigami weakness.

"They can get pregnant?" came the shocked response. "Why can't you get pregnant?"

"'cause I'm a Hollow, and unless I was a girl I can't get pregnant 'cause o' a Shinigami. Only 'nother Hollow could get me pregnant. Same goes for you, moron, 'cept your mate'd have ta be an Arrancar. Tha's th' only reason I haven't topped yet, too. Don' wanna cause any unnecessary problems with Aizen still out there."

"Oh…"

"A little too much information, there, Hichi…" He turned back to the diminutive captain, red staining his cheeks. "Anyways, how can I get one of those things, Toushiro?"

"You have to go to Fourth and request one, personally."

"You think you could break… him… to the other captains, lightly, so I can go get one?"

"Thought you didn't want me to tell anyone, Kurosaki?"

"I didn't, but it's the only way to be safe, and have a little bit of a change."

"You think you'll want to take up Yamamoto-sama's offer?"

"I'll think about it, and it depends on if they'll let him stay." He thrust his thumb in the pale forms direction, nearly hitting him in the head.

"If they don' accept me I ain't goin', Ichi."

"Hey, Hichi, it's okay, I'm not going if you can't stay. Actually, at the moment, I could really care less about the risks." He could feel slight wafts of anger coming from his Hollow counterpart, smiling lightly.

"Hey, Ichi, where's the blonde Kuchiki girl. She stays in Soul Society." He leaned in to whisper in the others ear. "An' I can tell, she's like us, in a way. She's got a bein' similar ta me inside her head."

"She does?" Ichigo looked shocked.

"Yea, tha' she does. Don't know how many people know o' it, though. Prob'ly only Byakuya an' maybe th' insane guy from eleventh."

"Wrong, none of them know, except Byakuya." They turned to look at the blonde in the doorway as she glared at the Hollow. "And how'd you figure it out?"

"I dunno, maybe cuz we're similar?"

"True… but… still… maybe it was when I helped you guys train with the Vaizards?"

"Maybe, but it never got out. Maybe it was during the Hueco Mundo rescue mission?"

"How'd you know I was there?"

"Chad."

"Ah, that's right, I brought Sado-kun back with me. And you know, she can materialize, too." She sighed, looking over at the one captain she knew she could trust in this world that didn't already know. "And since they trust you, Hitsugaya-teichou, I can, too. Miru, come out." The shimmering began behind her, now. Black hair pulled back into a ponytail with bangs coming down beside her face and over her right eye formed. The dark lips and pale skin formed, followed closely by a pair of black and gold eyes. The white Shihakusho formed, red bow hanging off the back of the obi that also held her inversely colored Zanpakuto. The only difference was the red and white ears atop her head.

"What'd'ya want, Ojou-sama?" the figure sneered.

"Nothing in particular, Miru, just letting another captain know of your existence." The black haired figure grabbed the blade sheathed on her hip so quickly, bringing it down, only to be parried by an equally quickly drawn Zanpakuto by the pale figure on the floor.

"Don' attack her, or ya might end up gettin' yerselves killed by Shiro-chan over there."

"And at the moment I'm in no position to fight, Miru."

"'xactly my point, Ojou-sama." She looked around the room, silently taking in the figures around the table. They were stronger than every single one of them. "Hey, Ojou-sama, what'd'ya say we go see yer dear old friend, Sousuke-chan?"

"No, Miru. I'm forbidden to leave the human world until this body has turned eighteen, now the war is over, or at least temporarily over." The female Hollow growled and disappeared back into the female Vaizard's inner world. "Che, stupid Miru… thinks I'd even want to go see Sousuke-chan after he betrayed us all…"

"Wha's all tha' 'bout, now, Blondie? Who's Sousuke-chan?"

"You should know, Hichigo. It's Aizen Sousuke, the boy who used to be my best friend."

"Wha? Then why'd he 'bandon Soul Society?"

"Most people thought I was dead. Even Rukia was led to believe that I had passed on. Only a few, like Byakuya and Souteichou-sama, knew I was alive." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her own bracelet and showing it to the pair of nearly identical boys before her. Her bracelet was similar to Hitsugaya's, except that where the ice crystal was on his there was a crystal shaped and colored like fire upon hers. "I sincerely hope that the rest of the captains accept yours and Hichigo's relationship, Ichigo. We really do need a few positions filled."

* * *

A/N: (1) Sugoi! Oishii desu! means Amazing! It's delicious!

* * *

Hiza: Well, there you have it, chapter 17 is up!

Gin: You didn't forget anythin', did ya, Kuchiki-san?

Hiza: Nope, I still remember the last few years. -is pounced on by 3-year-old twins-

Aki: Ano, can you teach me Shikai, now?

Kito: No, she's gonna teach me to suppress my inner Hollow.

Hiza: Now, now, you two, I haven't got the time. Go see if Byakuya will help you with Shikai, Aki. And, Kito, you're still not quite strong enough to face your Hollow. I had Bankai before I managed to exile Miru.

Aki: Oki, I'll go see him, then! -goes off running towards sixth division-

Kito: Well, then, can I show you something?

Hiza: Umm, okay?

Kito: -closes eyes- Come out, Ryuukiri. -large dragon surrounded by mist forms- This is my Zanpakuto's spirit!

Hiza: O.o;; Oh, man, Byakuya's not gonna like this… he can already summon the spirit… -sighs- Alright, everyone, Read and Review! I got a story called Aoi no Tenshi up for HichiIchi RenRuki NanaoShun MatsuHime UraYoru GrimmHali and SoiHana fans! It's listed under HichiIchi, but if anyone else wants it put up in another section, you can message me, and I'll put it there! Alrighty, then! See you next chapter of A Love Worth Waiting For!


End file.
